Spirits walk between us
by archangelBBQ
Summary: After a two-year absence, SPR returns to Tokyo unexpectedly. The group comes together once more only to discover that things can never be the same.
1. A Reunion

I don't own Ghost Hunt.  
Some spoilers past the anime...

* * *

_**Spirits walk between us**_

A Reunion.  
_November 18th  
Tokyo_

The young woman hurried through the train station, purposeful strides moving her forward. Soon she was on the street, walking so quickly she was anxious she would fall any moment.

But she did not fall. She had always been clumsy, but since she had started wearing heels for this job last year, she made sure that she would not fall anymore. She was not going to fall when there was no one to catch her.

She shivered, her breath steaming in the cool evening air as she stopped at the bus stop. She hadn't worn a thicker jacket as she could not find it when she left her apartment that morning; she had been late, and in a hurry.

She smiled wanly, gazing at the traffic passing on the busy street. How was it that she was even late now? She'd never been a prompt person, though she thought she was getting better as she matured. Her current boss at the office seemed a lot more understanding about her tardiness than her last one had been. Though she wouldn't have this job if it weren't for him: he probably never would have fired her if he hadn't left the country to return to England...

She shook her head to herself, shaking away the thoughts and memories of the past. She boarded the bus as it arrived, taking an open seat and rubbing her glove-less hands together as she warmed. Watching the streets, she pressed the signal and stood, making her way to the front. When the bus came to a halt again she hopped off, hurrying into a lively section of Shibuya where she had promised to meet her friends.

* * *

"Mai-chan! Over here!" Takigawa called, waving over the clusters of pedestrians on the sidewalk, and she hurried toward them, a huge smile on her face.

"Bou-san, John-san!" She said happily, self-conscious in her pencil-skirt and heels that showed that she hadn't had time to go home and change after her job. "And Yasuhara-san!"

"Mai-san, it's good to see you." John said, grinning. "It's been too long!"

It _had _been too long. She had seen Takigawa on occasion, and often Ayako with him, but the group had started drifting apart. It had been a natural progression after SPR was closed, but Mai's heart sank every time she thought about the family she had once gained so easily now she was losing again. Just as quickly as they had reasons to come together, now there were better reasons to stay apart. "Ayako and Masako are coming too, right?" Mai said, smiling ear-to-ear, missing the glance that John gave to the monk.

"Jou-chan, where are your gloves?" Takigawa said, frowning as he took her hands in his. "Your hands are freezing."

She giggled but looked embarrassed. "Oh, you know how forgetful I can be, Bou-san..."

"At least you remembered a scarf." He sighed. "Let's get to the restaurant and warm you up."

"What about Ayako and Masako?" Mai protested.

"Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san did not want to wait outside in the cold and are already waiting for us. Let's get going, shall we?" Yasuhara said, smiling.

"I'm so happy this reunion is finally happening. We haven't all been together in so long!" Mai said, smiling. As they stepped inside the restaurant she let out a small sigh and released the tension in her shoulders she hadn't realized she had been carrying. She hadn't been aware of how cold she had been until she was properly greeted with warmth. Her black stockings and heels did nothing to keep the chill away. Like Bou-san had said... at least she had remembered her scarf.

"This place is fancy." Mai noted, internally cringing as she thought of her bank account. Who had chosen the location? Probably Ayako.

"Party of four?" A host asked politely. She wore a graceful and modest dark kimono, a dark leaf pattern forming delicately along the bottom. Her hair was pulled back elegantly and masterfully. It was barely noticeably streaked with the grays of age that did not show on her beautiful face. "There is a forty-five minute wait."

"Actually, we're under the Yasuhara reservation. Several of us should have already arrived." Yasuhara said amicably. The woman nodded quickly and gestured for them to follow her. With ease she guided them through the small corridors, the laughing of the guests audible from inside the partitions and screens. She finally stopped, slid open the door, and motioned for them to enter.

"Aha, there they are." Yasuhara said, and the host ducked away, bowing gracefully.

Mai furrowed her eyebrows, realizing that the table in front of which they stood had more than Masako and Ayako sitting at it. Three figures turned to face the newcomers.

"Oh, we were just getting ready to order without you!" Madoka laughed. "What took you so long? Come on, everyone, sit down."

Mai felt the blood slip from her face as she met his dark eyes. He sat between Madoka and Lin, their faces barely registered in her shocked mind. All she could see was _him_.

"Naru," she whispered. "_Naru_?"

* * *

If not for two facts: that he had heard her whisper his name and that he had known she would inevitably show up-he might not have immediately recognized her. She was still the same Mai, but somehow inexplicably _different_. Her hair cropped and framed her face the same as he remembered it (though obviously trimmed and well-maintained, something she hadn't been particular about when she was sixteen), the same large brown eyes were staring at him with an incredulous look he was all too familiar with, and she was as thin and petite as ever. Yet she had never looked quite like _this_: a short black skirt under a trim jacket, a black scarf tucked neatly around her neck. Somehow he had imagined her looking the same as she always had on all of their cases, but that had been a foolish thought. He had met her three years ago, and she was nineteen now, he rationalized. Of course she would look different. Of course she wouldn't wear the same clothes.

He immediately noticed that she was taller-quite a bit taller, as the top of her head reached Takigawa's chin, and if he remembered correctly (which he knew he did), before she would have reached the tall monk's shoulder. Then he noticed that she was wearing heels, and he smirked. _Not that tall_, he thought.

"Mai, stop gaping at me. You look like a fish with your mouth open." He said, his gaze falling to her lips. Her mouth was only slightly parted, and it closed quickly.

"I was not _gaping_." She said briskly.

"No one else is staring." Naru said dryly.

"I'm surprised to see you! After all who wouldn't be? You've been gone two years and you never made any indication that you'd be coming back..." Mai trailed off as she realized the scene she was making, and the man just _smirked_ at her. She fumed.

John and Takigawa laughed, Yasuhara smiling as slipped off his shoes to step onto the tatami. Ayako giggled behind a manicured hand, and Masako also looked amused. Madoka had a warm smile on her face and even the corners of Lin's mouth twitched with a smile. The children, bickering, just like old times.

"Let me take your coat, Mai-chan." Takigawa said, removing his shoes as well, and Mai stepped out of her heels, relishing the feeling of her feet in their natural state.

"Thank you, Bou-san." She said, smiling tenderly as he took her jacket. The monk glanced toward Naru, who was watching with apparent disinterest, and winked. Naru quickly averted his eyes to the tableware.

Yasuhara sat at the empty seat next to Masako; John sat across from Madoka, which left two seats remaining: directly across the table from Lin and Naru. Takigawa followed Mai to her seat, who promptly chose the cushion across from Lin.

As the final joining members of the party sat down, drinks were set on the table around the guests quickly, along with several small plates of appetizers. Madoka picked up her small cup of sake and cleared her throat. "A toast, just a simple toast," she said, her eyes twinkling, "to welcome Lin and Naru back to Japan."

They raised their cups as she spoke. Mai raised her eyes to meet Naru's across the table, a blush forming on her cheeks when she realized his dark blue eyes were upon hers. She quickly averted her gaze, looking instead at the stoic Lin, who nodded with appreciation to Madoka.

"There is nothing as fortunate as being together." John said, smiling, though his expression was nostalgic.

"We're honored to be here to welcome you," Masako said quietly.

"Welcome back." Takigawa said, grinning. "It's good to see you again."

Lin quirked a small smile, lifting his glass toward his old acquaintances. "We are pleased to be here."

Naru said nothing, and with murmured agreement they all drank.

* * *

It _was_ almost like old times, though they had never drunk so much before. In fact, they had never drunk alcohol at any gathering before, as a good portion of them had been underage. But they had all grown older, and even though Masako and Mai were still below the legal limit, they were poured sake like everyone else.

"Is this a formal announcement, then?" Yasuhara joked. "The return of SPR?"

"You could say that." Lin said.

"Then you're here to continue where you left off?" Ayako asked. "I mean..."

"SPR will re-open tomorrow." Naru said shortly. He knew Mai was staring at him with surprise, even as he nodded, glancing at Lin. "I hope I can be as presumptuous to say that I look forward to working with you all again."

"You mean you look forward to bossing us all around," Takigawa laughed, and even Naru smiled slightly at that.

"Of course. We'll be glad to offer our services." John said, and then flushed quickly as he realized he'd spoken for everyone. "I mean, I..." He didn't need to worry, as everyone-save Mai-quickly voiced their agreement. Mai, on the other hand, found her own opportunity to examine the tableware, not knowing how she fit into that statement.

The conversation drifted from the topic, and Naru made sure to listen to Madoka's conversation, fully aware that Mai had been watching him uneasily, and only did he turn when he was sure she had looked away.

They talked and laughed, Takigawa and Yasuhara laughing, persuading John to have a second cup of sake. Surprisingly, after the second it was easy to convince him to have a third.

Masako, Ayako, and Mai got along with each other much better than they had when they had all first met; even though they might tease Ayako, she was like the oldest sister of the two younger girls, looking after them and giving advice. The three talked and laughed, recounting stories and giggling with each other. Mai hadn't seen Masako in a very long time, and was eager to catch up with her news.

Madoka was the same as ever, though perhaps a little more curious about what Mai had been up to in the past two years, as the two hadn't seen each other even once outside of SPR. Even Lin joked wryly, grinning slyly at Takigawa with a shared joke. Only Naru remained very quiet, sipping his sake, watching and listening to the conversations around him.

"Masako-chan, tell me tell me, what's Tokyo University like?" Mai said eagerly, her chopsticks poised with a piece of shashimi between them.

"Matsuzaki-san, how is work at the hospital these days?" Yasuhara said, taking a sip of his sake.

"Takigawa-san, is it true that you, Matsuzaki-san and John-san still work together for exorcisms?" Lin inquired.

"The hospital is busy as always, but it's good to be kept busy. You'll be graduating from school this spring, isn't that right, Yasuhara-san? What will you do after that?"

"I hardly have any free time, with the show still continuing." Masako said. "Though I think that this will be the last year for the show."

"Yes," the monk laughed. "We occasionally band up again. Sometimes even Mai and Yasuhara come along."

Naru's ears seemed to twitch at these words, and Madoka watched him from the corner of her eyes.

"No way!" Mai said, shocked. "You'll quit the show?"

"I'll become an honest man and make an honest living for the woman I love." Yasuhara said seriously, pushing his glasses upwards on the bridge of his nose, the lenses glinting from the light.

The table had become quiet enough to hear these two exclamations, and they all laughed together as the door slid open and more food was brought in.

* * *

They had been together for several hours already. Almost everyone seemed to have had enough sake to be slightly tipsy, though Takigawa and Yasuhara were somewhat past that and you wouldn't know Lin or Naru to have drank anything but water from their demeanors. Masako was into her second cup, the medium blushing at Yasuhara's jokes. Mai stood carefully and excused herself, slipping into her heels and ducking out of the room, teetering ever so slightly at her unexpected unsteadiness, but quickly righting herself and walking confidently once more.

When she returned from the washroom she was surprised to see Naru exit the dinner room and approach her.

She didn't know how to act around him anymore. She tried to avoid his gaze but once his dark blue eyes found hers, it was impossible to look away. He stopped several paces from her, hands in his pockets, standing casually in his formal black clothes.

"Mai." He said, watching her. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze, though at the same time she hoped he wouldn't look away.

His jet-black hair still covered his forehead with silky strands, the style the same as he had worn it two years ago. His eyes, set in a slightly matured face, were the same mysterious dark blue eyes she remembered.

"You look a little different, Naru." She said, smiling up at him. "But you're looking good." As she said this she blushed fiercely, and added quickly, "I mean, that's not what I meant. I'm glad to see you're doing well."

He smiled wanly. "I'm also glad to see you're doing well, Mai." A slight chuckle escaped his lips and he smirked. "Though it is quite impressive that you can walk in a straight line in those heels. I don't remember you having such coordination, and it would be a shame for you to fall and knock some of your lingering intelligence from your head."

She bristled. "Yeah, you're the same old Naru, all right." She grumbled, continuing down the hall. "Exactly how _I_ remembered. I don't know how I could expect anything different."

"Mai," he called after her, and she turned, questioning.

"Yes?" She said warily, knowing all too well what he was going to say.

"Would you be able to come by the office this week?"

She looked at him silently and finally nodded. "Sure. Um, when..?"  
Naru shrugged. "We'll be there the regular hours. Anytime you're free." She nodded, and began to blush when he smiled slightly again. "Thank you, Mai." He turned and continued down the hall, leaving her staring at his turned back.

_Did he just... Why did he just _thank_ me?_

Mai sat down at her seat between John and Takigawa once more, feeling slightly dazed at the unexpected expression of appreciation from her former boss. When he returned he gave no inclination that they had spoken, and she watched as he was immediately pulled into a serious conversation about _mizuko_ with Lin and Takigawa.

* * *

"I should be going." Mai was the first to excuse herself that night. "I have classes tomorrow morning, so I can't be out too late."

John stood quickly. "I'll go with you, Mai-san. We take the same transfer at Akasaka."

Mai giggled and nodded, knowing that he probably felt guilty about three cups of sake and wanted to leave before he was on his fourth. "I'll make sure you get on the right train, John-san."

The priest flushed slightly and the table laughed. "Don't worry, we'll carry on without you!" Takigawa laughed, his cheeks flushed as he lifted his cup.

As Mai stepped once more into her shoes, she raised her eyes to glance at Naru. He watched her, his gaze level, and she wished that just for once she knew what was crossing through his mind.

* * *

"That was fun, wasn't it?" John remarked, grinning foolishly. They were standing on the train, watching the lights in the tunnel and the marks on the sign light up with each stop.

"Yeah, it was." Mai said quietly, gazing at her reflection, wondering why something didn't look quite right. She looked up at John suddenly, finally able to speak on her suspicions. "John-san, everyone else knew that they were going to be there. Everyone knew Lin and Naru had come back to Japan."

John looked away, guiltily. "I assume you can only wonder why didn't we tell you. Isn't that right?" She lowered her eyes, and the priest continued, sighing slightly. "Takigawa-san said... he said he was afraid that you wouldn't come, if we told you."

She looked up, surprised. From John's phrasing she immediately knew it was not Bou-san who was worried. "He? _Naru _said that?"

* * *

"Okay, guys, we'll see you later!" Madoka said merrily, waving as Ayako helped a swaying Takigawa down the hall, the monk laughing heartily and the miko grumbling under her breath.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Masako said, bowing. With a blush she allowed Yasuhara to escort her from the room.

"We'll see you guys soon." Yasuhara said, grinning.

Naru bent, picking up a forgotten black scarf from where it had slipped onto his shoes. He gazed at it for a moment and shook his head, allowing a small smile to cross his lips.

* * *

Mai slipped into her apartment quietly, closing the door behind her carefully as to not make a sound. She knew it wouldn't matter-either her roommate would be home and would hear her, or she wouldn't be-but she still went through the pretenses. When she had removed her coat and shoes and there was still no sight of the girl she shared the space with, she found herself releasing a breath she hadn't realized she'd held, and crossed the small kitchen to enter her bedroom.

Several minutes later, she was washed and in a comfortable long-sleeved shirt and pajama shorts, standing in the tiny bathroom in a pair of colorful mis-matching socks, brushing her teeth. When she was finished, she yawned and hurried to her futon, sliding under the cool comforter with a both a smile and a shudder.

Once comfortable, she found herself wide-eyed and staring toward the window, the small space between the slats of the blinds just large enough to allow her to see light from the city outside.

"What are you doing here, Naru?" She found herself whispering, and sighed, closing her eyes and wishing for a sleep that could not come quick enough.

* * *

Many thanks for reading!  
This is my first submission. I'd love any sort of feedback.


	2. A Confession

I don't own Ghost Hunt... if I did, Mai and Naru would have gotten together LONG ago, and the anime would run FOREVER. Alas.

Some spoilers! Slight mentions.

* * *

**Spirits walk between us, chapter two.**

A Confession._  
November 19th  
Morning_

She awoke early, surprising despite the restless sleep she had endured that night, and with a yawn she arose and began to sort through her more casual school clothes. With a mental run through her schedule, she decided that it would be a good day to stop by the SPR office, as the rest of the week would be too busy to try to fit it in. With a frown she wondered if she would appear too eager, arriving the very next day. She then shrugged, that narcissist could think whatever he wanted, and she selected a hooded sweatshirt to wear over a light-colored dress, and pulled a pair of clean brown tights from the drawer.

As she was early, soon the kettle was on the stove and she was eating breakfast. When it whistled she hurried to take the boiling kettle from the stove, switching off the gas, and she began to make tea.

The girl seemed to appear without warning and she jumped, startled as her roommate entered. Her surprise quickly faded and she smiled brightly. "Morning, Keiko-chan!"

Keiko looked at Mai, her dark eyes narrowing slightly. "Where were you last night? I was surprised when you didn't come home on time."

"Oh, I had dinner with my co-workers." Mai said, waving her hand as she elaborated on the truth. She couldn't tell Keiko that she had met up with her friends from SPR, much less that SPR was being reinstated. "It was Masa-kun's birthday. We all went out for karaoke."

Keiko relaxed at this and nodded. "Oh. Yeah, I guess you mentioned that..."

Mai shivered slightly and sipped her tea. As always, the room became colder when Keiko appeared, and as always, she would offer tea and Keiko would decline. She stood and took her bowl to the sink. "Would you like some tea? I need to leave for my class soon and there's enough for two."

"No, thank you," Keiko said, standing and walking with a glide to the other room. "Don't forget your coat today, Mai-chan."

Her eyes followed the other girl's pointing hand, settling on a navy wool coat that was draped on the back of a chair. "Oh, you found it for me?"

There was no reply.

_

* * *

_

_Nnnnt nnnt. Nnnnt nnnt._ The mobile phone buzzed on the table, slowly turning in a small circle as it waited to be received. The man picked it up on the third buzz, the room silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Takigawa-san?" He paused, listening, and nodded. "Sure. I'll be there in a little bit."

* * *

The two met at a small cafe, and were soon sitting in a secluded corner with their coffee.

John pursed his lips, watching the other man. He was obviously bothered by something, and seeing him so anxious was unsettling. "What's troubling you, Takigawa-san?"

The monk sighed and rested his chin on his fingers. "It's sort of a weird situation, so I wanted to ask you about it before I did anything... you know, rash. I trust your insight, so..." His brows furrowed and he looked at the priest seriously. "Last night, you rode the train with Mai. By any chance, did you offer to walk her home?"

The priest chuckled, trying to make light of the serious atmosphere. "I hope you're not jealous, Takigawa-san."

The older man blushed slightly. "Not in the least. I think of her as my little sister... we all do."

"I know, I'm sorry, I couldn't help but tease you." John sipped his coffee and nodded. "I did, actually. But she refused, she said she lived too far from the station and insisted that it would be too much of a trouble. I, well... I didn't press the matter so I let her go." He frowned. "Should I have insisted?"

Takigawa shrugged and sighed again. "I don't know. She's occasionally come along with Ayako and I to help out on exorcisms.."

"Do you ask her to come along?" John interrupted, curious. "Or does she volunteer? Since she can't actually do exorcisms herself, exactly..."

The monk shrugged. "Obviously, her intuition can be a great help. But... I like to check up on her every so often, and she loves spending time with us when she's not busy." He chuckled. "I'm selfish, right? And... and I worry about her."

"You don't need to justify your affection." John said, smiling. "We all enjoy each other's company."

"Yes, that's true. Well, after our jobs, I would always walk her home if we took the train or drive her. One day when I offered to walk with her she suddenly refused-quite vehemently, actually. I thought maybe she was uncomfortable being with me alone, but if Ayako offered with me she would still refuse. Excuses, like the one she used yesterday, even though it's really not too far and I'd walked her before."

John's eyebrows furrowed. "Something changed."

The monk nodded quickly. "If we drove, she'd insist on being picked up or dropped off somewhere else, if she could justify it. If I dropped her off at her apartment building, she seemed extremely anxious and hurried." He paused and continued. "I'd like to say I was imagining it, but the few times I was in her neighborhood, I sensed _something _from her building. I've never thought that my sensitivities were honed in that direction, so at first I thought I was imagining it. But it happened more than once, so I can't shake the feeling that there actually _is_ something there. And lately... I've begun to sense that presence around her."

"What sort of presence?" John asked sharply, the worry showing clearly in his bright blue eyes.

The monk sighed. "It's so faint that it's hard to tell. Last night when I held her hands I could feel it, though if I hadn't been anticipating it... who knows if I would have felt it or not. My guess is that she has had extended contact with a spirit over the past couple of months. I can only suspect that _she _knows it's there and doesn't want us to know about it. I mean, she's sensitive enough that I can't imagine her not noticing. And why else refuse offers to walk her home? It must be in the area around where she lives."

"Why wouldn't she tell us?"

The monk sighed again, lifting his coffee. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"What's your other question?" John asked after a brief silence.

The monk sighed again, absently tugging on the cuffs of his sleeves. "Do you think I should ask Naru about it? Or should I confront her? I don't want to go behind her back... but Naru would know what to do."

"If Mai-san is in danger, then we should do something."

Takigawa exhaled, shaking his head. "I hope to Buddha she's not in danger."

* * *

Mai stepped onto the familiar street, looking around and gathering her bearings. She hadn't had a reason to come back to this area since the SPR office shut down, and there were several differences that she noticed immediately. A corner deli was now a flower shop; a shoe store was being remodeled into a salon. Otherwise, the neighborhood looked very much the same.

Her hair blew into her face with a gust of wind and she began to walk, even as she wondered _what was she doing by coming to the office today_.

She wanted to see him. Up until several days ago, the mention of her life working at SPR would have received a melancholy and nostalgic smile, but she told herself she was ready to move on. She hadn't found a good opportunity, but she no longer pined for her former boss the way she once had.

Yesterday had changed that. Now, thinking about SPR, about Naru, made her heart pound and her breath catch in her throat.

She wanted to see him. She found herself hurrying up the stairs, the light soles of her boots tapping against the floor.

She hesitated at the door, gazing at the words _Shibuya Psychic Research_, and with a gentle knock, finally pushed the door open, stepping inside and disappearing from the outside view.

In her preoccupation, she did not notice the black car parked on the street, and how the man sitting in the driver's seat watched her with interest as soon as she approached the office.

* * *

"Ah, Taniyama-san. Good afternoon." Lin said, smiling slightly, turning to her as she stepped into the office. He stood from the bookshelves he had been arranging. "Thanks for coming by. Naru will be glad."

A blush threatened to spread across her already-rosy cheeks. "Good afternoon. It's good to see you, Lin-san."

"Please, make yourself comfortable. Naru is with a client and should finish shortly." Lin said, turning his attention back to the bookshelves. She watched him, a small smile on her lips. He was as she remembered him; his tall quiet form in the smartly pressed shirts as always. It was as if Lin hadn't changed at all.

As she removed her coat and scarf she stood awkwardly, unable to keep her gaze from the desk she had occupied as Naru's assistant and receptionist. When Lin stepped into his office, she found herself going into the kitchenette and began to make tea.

* * *

Naru opened the door to his office, walking with the man toward the door.

"Shibuya-san, please don't hesitate to ask me for anything. If there's anything I can do to expedite your investigation, please let me know and consider it done."

"Of course, Igarashi-dono. We will be in contact." He ushered the client out the door, bidding him a polite good afternoon, and as the door closed behind him he turned, suddenly standing quite still.

Lin exited his office, an eyebrow raised as he gazed at his younger boss, watching surreptitiously as he selected a volume from the bookshelf.

Naru stood, his body absolutely still, silently sniffing the air in the office and listening to the quiet sounds that came from the kitchenette.

Mai appeared, holding two teacups by the saucers in her hand, and a smile spread across her lips as she saw the man. "Ah, Naru! I made some tea, I thought you would like some."

He stood, silently, staring at her, unconsciously taking in every detail of her appearance. His facial expression finally changed, though she would have been hard pressed to explain what expression he wore at that moment. "Finally, tea made by a professional." He smirked slightly. "I'll take it in my office."

If this statement annoyed her, she covered it beautifully. "Lin-san, would you like some tea?"

"That's very kind of you, Taniyama-san, but no thank you."

With a nod she followed Naru into his office. She set the teacup gently on the desk next to his hand, then turned and sat at the chair that was set in front of the desk, lifting the teacup and sipping.

Naru lifted the cup and inhaled deeply before taking a drink. Mai certainly hadn't lost her touch at preparing tea the way he liked it. Always superior leaves (and of course only those he preferred), steeped at just the right temperature for the right amount of time, the tea was perfect.

"So, um, how was England?" Mai finally ventured. She had been afraid to break the silence, as it had been comforting and she enjoyed watching Naru drink his tea thoughtfully.

He gave a short nod. "It was fine."

The words certainly did not invite discussion. She sat awkwardly as he sipped his tea, making no attempt to continue the conversation. "Why did you come back to Japan?" She finally blurted.

He looked amused. "To continue to solve cases, of course. In England I was able to write uninterrupted, but once the book was finished I decided it would be best to return here, where there is more paranormal and spiritual activity."

She looked startled. "You wrote a book?" Her shock faded into amusement and she laughed. This was the renowned Dr. Oliver Davis, after all. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Nothing less from Naru." His brows narrowed slightly and she could tell that he was discomforted by something. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he said shortly. He picked up the teacup once more and drank, lowered the now empty cup and placed it on the saucer. "Madoka told me that you're currently taking classes at Waseda and working at an office in Ginza as well as a cafe in Ikebukuro. How is that for you?"

Mai looked at her hands, surprised at the abrupt statement. "It's, um, you know, it's fine. I can't complain. I'm pretty busy but I manage. And it's nice to have a full schedule sometimes." She raised her gaze and instead studied the rows of books lining the walls, avoiding his eyes.

_I should tell him_, she suddenly thought. _Naru would know what to do._

She glanced toward him, biting her lip, but as quickly as she had decided she also lost her resolve. His calm, cold profile and sharp eyes-what would he say when she told him? _He would call me an idiot. Which maybe I am. But... I don't want to hear him say it._

Naru did not seem to notice the changes that had just flitted delicately over her face. He leaned back in his chair gently and nodded, as if contemplating something, and finally spoke. "I don't suppose you could make time to help with cases or in the office?"

This sentence startled her enough to forget her earlier train of thought. Despite all the obvious clues, Mai had not expected him to say something like this. At the very least she would have expected him to say _I'll see you in the office tomorrow morning and don't be late_. Was he _asking_ her to come back to work? She wasn't sure and so she voiced her thoughts.

Naru glanced away, glaring at the bookshelves. "I'm sure you're very busy."

"I can make time, cut back or quit my other jobs." She said simply.

He was silent for a moment, listening to her proposal. "Why don't you think about it for a week before you quit anything." He said, sighing. "If you remember how much you hate filing and quit, I'll be out of an assistant. It will be inconvenient to try to train someone in the middle of a case."

"I wouldn't quit!" She said resolutely, annoyed at his lack of trust. "Why do you think I would?"

"I don't recall you ever enjoying the prospect of setting up equipment."

"Well, no one in their right mind would." She glared at him. "Just because I don't enjoy that particular part of a case doesn't mean I would wimp out."

He smirked at that statement. "You're very confident, aren't you, Mai?"

She stood and pointed her finger at him, leaning over the desk. "Naru the narcissist, you have the biggest ego of any-"

Her words broke off when the office door opened and Takigawa stepped in. "Oi, Naru-bou!" He walked over to the open door of Naru's office and knocked, leaning his head in. "Oh, hello, Mai-chan. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Good afternoon, Bou-san." Mai said cheerfully, dropping her aggressive stance toward the man that was her former boss.

Naru crossed his arms over his chest, somewhat annoyed at being interrupted, as well as curious about what other names Mai had been about to call him. "What can I do for you, Takigawa-san?"

The monk glanced from Mai to Naru several times before sighing. "I wanted to ask you for some professional advice, Naru, but if Mai-chan's here... maybe I'll just be direct." He glanced over his shoulder at Lin who was watching with interest. "Let's sit on the sofas out here... everyone might as well be comfortable."

* * *

Several minutes later, the four were seated in the main room with fresh tea. Mai could tell that Takigawa was obviously anxious and concerned about something, and he kept looking between the three with furtive glances.

"What is it, Takigawa-san?" Naru said coolly with his normal disinterested tone.

Takigawa clenched his hands tightly and relaxed, cleared his throat and glanced at Mai before speaking. "I have a friend that I am concerned about. I believe that there is some paranormal activity, but unfortunately I don't have any proof at the moment. However, I think that very easily I could prove that there is and with that, if you were interested, I would like your consensus on an action to be taken."

Mai felt her heart begin to pound. She should have _known_ that she wouldn't have been able to fool the monk. She should have been more careful-

"What sort of paranormal activity?" Naru asked.

The monk hesitated again. "I believe there is a spirit-and a strong one, at that-that is plaguing this friend of mine. I don't know how long this has been going on but it's too long for my comfort. Unfortunately, as of yet I don't know anything about it. But I have felt its presence in the air, and I have felt the effects of this spirit on my friend's body. I am very concerned."

Mai looked at her hands, fully aware that Takigawa was looking at her.

"It would indeed be a situation to be concerned about, if that were the case. How do you intend to prove this?"

Mai looked up at the monk, large brown eyes pleading. "Bou-san, _please_..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Jou-chan."

Naru looked between the two quickly, eyes narrowing. "Mai?" He questioned. Lin sat silently, watching the small girl, his serious eyes flicking to the monk and his boss.

"Tell me the truth." Takigawa said shakily. "Why do I feel the presence of a spirit on your hands?"

Naru's body immediately tensed with jealousy, but he dismissed the emotion and willed himself to focus. "Mai, is this true?"

Mai looked at her hands, unable to speak. She looked up when Takigawa grasped her shoulders gently.

"Mai-chan," he said gently. "You know I only want what is best for you. If I'm wrong, _tell_ me."

"You're not wrong." She finally said weakly. Her hands were shaking and she clasped them in her lap. The monk noticed and he took her hands gently in one of his. Naru and Lin noticed as well, the former's eyebrow's narrowing slightly with the gesture and the latter observing the younger man's reaction.

"Keiko-chan... My friend from high school." She sighed and dropped her head into her hands. The monk kept a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she continued. "About six months ago she disappeared. She was gone for about three weeks. Her parents were frantic. Nobody had any idea what had happened to her or why she would run away. But," she drew in a steady breath. "Then one day I came home after classes and she was waiting for me there. At first I didn't understand... but it didn't take long for me to realize that she had died."

"Did you go to her family?" Lin asked quietly.

Mai shook her head. "No, she said everything had been smoothed over and that she wanted to go out for coffee or gelato later. I wasn't really sure what to do..." Her voice trailed off and she gazed with unfocused eyes at the table. "But the next day I got a call... they had found her body. Her funeral was held immediately. I didn't see her for three days after that, but then, she was waiting for me again. When I told her that her family was worried, she laughed and said that everything had been a mistake, but it was all cleared up now. And she asked if she could live with me."

"Mai!" Naru said sharply, exasperated. "How could you be so stupid?"

"I didn't know what to do!" Mai cried softly. "I thought I could help her find what she was looking for and help her move on. But she hasn't."

"Why didn't you come to me?" Takigawa sighed, pulling the girl into a tight hug. "I could have helped you, you know." Lin glanced once more at Naru, trying to read the expression of his boss.

"Mai, I'm extremely disappointed in you." Naru said coldly. "You know that the longer spirits stay, the more human emotions they pick up from their surroundings and distort the being they once were. She is not the friend you once knew."

"She was just lonely!" Mai protested.

"That doesn't change the fact that she's dead!" Naru said sharply. "And you _knew _it the entire time!"

"Well? I've had people that were dead who have cared about me." She snapped.

Naru's flinch was barely perceptible as he remembered Gene, but Mai saw the flicker in his eyes and regretted her words immediately. The two glared at each other, and surprisingly, it was he who finally conceded. He let out a short sigh, lowering his gaze from Mai's. "Takigawa-san, I suggest you convince Mai to let you do an exorcism. That is my advice. Hopefully this spirit hasn't had the time to become more troublesome."

Mai stared at her hands, and the monk finally patted her head gently. "Mai-chan, would you allow me to accompany you back to your apartment?"

She nodded and stood abruptly. "Let's go."

She took her coat and left the room without looking back at Naru or Lin. Takigawa raised his hand in goodbye as they left, closing the door behind them softly.

Naru let out a sigh as soon as they were gone. "Idiot." He muttered.

"You did the right thing." Lin said, opening his laptop. He began to quickly type some notes. "Taniyama-san should have alerted Takigawa-san to the situation long ago. I'm glad that Takigawa-san came here, and we're fortunate that Taniyama-san listens to you."

"But she's not happy about it." Naru mused.

"No doubt about that. But it is her well-being that we are concerned about, is it not?" Lin said, continuing his typing without interruption.

"Yes." Naru sighed. "What if I'm wrong? What if her friend is like Gene-a truly benign spirit that is _truly_ looking out for her?"

"Gene was a different circumstance. You know that he was exceptional."

Naru stood and walked to the window, gazing outside, resting his chin between his fingers. "Yes, that is probably the case."

* * *

When Mai unlocked the door to her apartment and slowly pushed it open, she drew in a large breath, staring at the mess that confronted her.

"Good god..." Takigawa murmured.

The entire apartment was in shambles. Every cupboard in the kitchen was open, the contents strewn on the floor. The cushions had been thrown from the sofa, chairs knocked over, and the books and magazines that had once sat peacefully upon shelves were dumped unceremoniously onto the floor. On the clear wall in a greasy looking liquid read angry words written with hasty strokes.

_MAI YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME_

* * *

The office was utterly quiet. After Takigawa and Mai had left, Naru had retreated to his office, and Lin had done the same. His preliminary organization of the office complete, the Chinese man began an outline of the research Naru had asked for by the end of the week. He was not the sort to use a notebook, so once again the laptop screen was lighted, the quiet sound of the keys breaking the silence.

He could not have said how long he had been typing when the phone rang. It rang twice before the sound seemed to register in his concentration, after which he quickly reached over to pick it up.

Naru was immersed in a thick volume when Lin rapped on his door, a worried flicker in his eyes betraying his otherwise calm face. "Naru, Takigawa is on the line. I think you should speak with him."

* * *

Thanks for reading and all the reviews!


	3. A Complication

a very very great thanks to everyone who reviewed! Happy holidays, minna!  
(just to be clear, I do not have any claims to Ghost Hunt.)

* * *

**Spirits walk between us, chapter 3**.

A Complication._  
November 20th_

The monk had insisted that she could not stay there, and she had been glad to agree. Within the hour she was sitting under the kotatsu and eating hot udon at Ayako's flat, the older woman pacing, looking for something to make the younger girl more comfortable. Though she felt extremely guilty for intruding, nonetheless she was overwhelmed and exhausted and was asleep on the spare futon shortly after. When she woke the following morning she groaned inwardly, thinking of the classes she had to attend and the extra work shift she had picked up.

She felt nauseous. She did not want to ever get up or think about anything. _I should be happy_, she thought glumly, a sardonic smile finding its way to her lips. _The man of my dreams (almost but not quite literally... ha!) shows up but instead I've angered my high school friend when all I've been trying to do is help put her at peace. Lovely._ She smiled slightly, bitterly.

"Mai, are you up? I've made breakfast." Ayako called, and the younger girl let out a quick sigh. There was no time to be upset; there was too much to do and she needed to do anything to keep her friends from worrying over her.

* * *

Her spirits lifted considerably after breakfast with the miko. The older woman was an excellent cook, and she had obviously gone out of her way to prepare something nice for her guest.

Ayako only allowed her to leave when she promised she would call both when her classes and her work was over, assuring her that Takigawa would be available to give her a ride back to her flat. Mai smiled, knowing that her friends only had her best interest in mind, but she felt guilty for troubling them at the same time.

It was difficult to concentrate for her classes. Her lack of enthusiasm did not help the first class go smoothly, and the second was only marginally better.

Releasing a deep sigh as she left the academic building, she remembered her promise to Ayako and pulled her mobile from her pocket. She scrolled through the contact list quickly as she walked, slowing her pace, her eyes focused on her hand. She was barely walking as she dialed the number, and suddenly realized that someone was standing directly in front of her. She looked up, ready to apologize for her distraction, and her breath caught in her throat as she recognized the person before her. She stood immobile, staring, her hand holding her phone at her ear.

"_Mai?_" Ayako said, her voice slightly tinny through the phone. "_Mai, are you there?_" Static began to build on the phone line.

"Keiko..chan?" Mai whispered.

The spirit stood in front of her; face down turned and hair covering her eyes. Though it seemed her voice was barely above a whisper, she could hear every word with startling clarity. "Mai, I thought my secret would be safe with you."

"Keiko-chan, I swear I only want to help!" Mai protested, her heart pounding in her chest. "Tell me what it is. Why are you still here? What is keeping you?"

The spirit didn't seem to hear her words. "But you betrayed me!" Her voice rose shrilly and she lifted her head, dark vacant eyes staring through the girl she was confronting. "I was wrong about you. I thought I could trust you, but I was wrong!"

Mai stared, startled. She had thought the spirit angry, but tears were streaming down her face and her wide eyes were filled with terror. She covered her face with her arm as a strong wind blew toward her, nearly knocking her backwards off her feet. _Keiko-chan?_ She thought, squinting her eyes through the harsh wind at the fearful ghost.

Suddenly someone had jumped in front of her, chanting a Buddhist sutra, and the spirit hissed with displeasure before disappearing. He turned to Mai, sighing, relaxing his stance.

"Bou-san..." Mai whimpered, and he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She nodded and he guided her forward, hoping that walking would help her regain her composure. Takigawa let out a deep sigh of relief. "I guess we're lucky that Naru is always right." She looked up quickly, her large brown eyes even larger with her startled confusion. He continued, a wan smile crossing his features. "He suggested I meet you after your classes... just in case."

Mai looked at the ground, guilt wrenching in her chest. "I'm sorry..."

"Oh, don't say that." He laughed genuinely and ruffled her hair. "Come on. Where are you headed? Part-time job?" She nodded and he grinned. "I'll give you a ride. And maybe you can get me a latte at a discounted rate for my troubles." He winked and she laughed; relief in his eyes to see her smile again. "How long is your shift, anyway?"

"Mmm, I'm covering for another girl today. Let's see... it'll be seven hours."

The monk whistled and looked at his watch. "Sheesh, it's almost noon. What time do you start?"

"At one."

The man sighed. "Maybe I'll see if we can get John to come by... my band mates will kill me if I skip practice."

"You don't need to stay-" Mai protested. "Please, it's okay-"  
Takigawa shook his head and grinned at her. "Naru also recommended that one of us stay with you until this is resolved. Which, hopefully, will be soon." He chuckled. "The guy knows a thing or two about spiritual phenomena, so I'm going to take his advice."

Despite herself, she found herself laughing, and they continued on their way.

In an office across the city, a young man sneezed suddenly.

* * *

Takigawa sat unobtrusively in a corner of the cafe, glancing at headlines and sipping his coffee. He glanced toward Mai every so often, but the girl was oblivious to his concern. Relaxing into the chair, he looked around at the cafe, realizing how well Mai suited the small establishment.

He knew she could have easily found another job that was closer to her apartment or closer to the university. Clearly, the office that she worked as a part-time receptionist in Ginza was out of her way as well, but that obviously paid very well, something she couldn't find as easily in her own neighborhood. This place, however, couldn't possibly pay any more than any other cafe in the city. It was merely a hole in the wall, but unlike all the Starbucks, it had a personality and a feel to it that you couldn't find anywhere else.

_Naru should come by_, the monk observed, lifting his coffee cup to his lips. _He would like this place. It's quiet and cozy enough to read, yet large enough for the need for privacy. Not to mention that their tea selection is quite good, and of course if it was Mai that was making it..._

He sighed to himself. Was he just leading himself on? Lord knew he wanted those two to find happiness together (as long as it was what _his _Mai-chan wanted, of course), but was he completely misunderstanding the situation? Naru had, after all, turned Mai down, told her that it was not he but his deceased twin brother whom she had fallen for, and promptly left for England without a word for two years.

But, of course, there was of course the fact that Naru was... well, _Naru_, and he was stubborn and extremely difficult to understand. Not to mention the fact that Mai had been sitting in his office yesterday (well, standing, actually, and rather aggressively and about to make a point before he had interrupted, but he assumed it had been polite and she had been sitting at first), but when Lin personally called him and asked for him to set up the arrangements for their reunion dinner, the older man had made a point to mention that Naru did not want Mai to know, lest she decline the offer to get together. Which implied that he wanted to see her.

_Why does love gotta be so damn complicated..._ Takigawa thought to himself, and with a sigh he thought of his own predicament. Well, sometime in the near future he would figure out what the hell he was going to do about _that_...

His mobile jolted him out of his thoughts and he answered quickly.

"I have some information you might find useful for dealing with Miyamura Keiko." Naru said, skipping the hello and getting straight to the point. "She was reported missing on June 14th. Presumably it took several days for her absence to gain enough notice to go to the police. Her body was found and identified on July 7th in a storage container at the port. An autopsy later revealed that she had died on June 13th. I don't need to go into details, but she had died rather violently."

"Good god," Takigawa breathed, covering his eyes with his hand.

"I think it's safe to assume that the cause or situation of her death is what led her to stay rather than continuing to a peaceful afterlife. Her life up until this point gives no indication of anything but average and ordinary. She was an ordinary girl from an ordinary family attending an ordinary school the way she should-she was living a quite ordinary and happy, peaceful life. None of her family or friends suspected her of having any secrets that could have led to her death. The official ruling was that she must have been at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yakuza involvement?" The monk questioned.

"It was never ruled out as a possibility." The man said on the other end of the line.

"God, if she turned up at her apartment in July... she's been there for almost four whole _months_?"

"Yes." The younger man said curtly, patiently.

"Why do you think she came back for her?"

"It could be Mai's spiritual sensitivity."

"When she showed up at Mai's school, she said some things that would agree with that." Takigawa said, nodding. "She said _I thought I could trust you _and_ I was wrong about you and you betrayed me_. Stuff like that."

There was a brief pause at the other end of the line. "So she did turn up at Mai's classes?"

"Oh, uh, yes." The monk felt embarrassed that he had neglected to mention this. "Yeah, you were right."

"Hm. What did you do?"

"Started a warding spell. She took off. I guess I wasn't quite expecting that... I missed my chance to complete an exorcism."

"Interesting. What did she look like?"

"Keiko-san? Well.. she was hard for me to see. Mai-chan said she looked more afraid than angry."

"I see." Naru seemed to be thinking, so the monk waited. He finally sighed, ever so softly, but the monk could hear the slight escape of air. "I would recommend that you ask for John's assistance. For whatever reason, this spirit seems to be stronger than it should be. It should have not stayed this long. It would be better not to take any chances."

"Of course."

"And Takigawa-san?" The tone was very sharp, startling the man sitting in the cafe.

"Er, yes?"

"Do not tell Mai about this phone call. She does not need to know about my involvement."

The monk's surprise showed clearly on his face. "Can I ask why?"

"It will only cause her discomfort. You, of all people, should know this." Naru said sharply, ending their conversation.

* * *

The young man sighed and swiveled his chair, glancing out the window.

"Naru?" Lin asked, stepping into the room. "Is Taniyama-san going to resume her duties as your assistant or should I find someone else?"

Naru was silent for a moment and the Chinese mage almost wondered if he had heard him or if the words had registered. "Wait... just wait a week." He finally said, his voice quieter as he gazed at the outside. He turned back to his assistant, the man he'd been with almost constantly for years upon years. "We'll take a week or two to assess how busy we'll be and what help we should be looking for. We have to wait until the Igarashi case is resolved, after all. There is no rush."

"Very well." He waited, considering his words, and finally spoke. "Would it be presumptuous of me to ask if you would be disappointed if Taniyama-san would not be rejoining us as the rest?"

Naru glanced upwards once more, meeting Lin's gaze, a very slight smile upon his face. "She was rather good at certain aspects of her job." He finally conceded. "And I am not looking forward at the prospect of having to train someone new in protocol."

Lin smirked ever so slightly at his statement, nodded, and left the room before his boss became annoyed with what he had just admitted.

* * *

"John-san, would you like anything? Coffee, tea?"

"Oh, um..." The brilliant blue eyes of the blonde priest perused the menu quickly before deciding, "I'll have a small cup of hot cocoa, please."

She smiled and began to prepare it for him. The priest looked around the shop warily, watching the pedestrians on the street hurry by the windows. Takigawa had urged him to stay with her while he was at band practice, promising that he would return immediately afterwards, but had left in such a rush that John didn't really feel like he knew what was going on.

He continued to glance around the shop, relaxing as he saw the calm patrons with their laptops and books and hot drinks. While the cafe was certainly not empty, it was a slow afternoon.

Mai smiled and quickly shook her head when he offered the payment. "Please, it's on me."

"Thank you." She handed the small cup to him and he cleared his throat tentatively. "Mai-san, would you mind sitting with me for a moment?"  
She nodded and sat down at the table, her back to the wall to clearly see if there were customers that needed her.

John sipped his cocoa and smiled. "Ah, delicious." He looked up at her and smiled. "Mai-san, can I ask you a rather personal question?"

She nodded again, hands in the pockets of her short apron. "Sure, what is it?"

"Have you had any dreams about Keiko-san?"

Her cinnamon-colored eyes widened with surprise at the question, then lowered in defeat toward the table. "No, I haven't. Not even one." She sighed. "When she first appeared... I really _hoped_, maybe I even _tried_... I just wanted to figure out how to help her..." Her voice trailed off. "But nothing."

"Ah, that is interesting." John raised his cup and sipped the cocoa, licking the foam where it had collected on his upper lip. Mai giggled behind her hand, and the priest smiled kindly. "It must be good, that you haven't dreamed about her, Mai-san. I think if you were in danger you would have dreamed it, don't you?"

Mai pursed her lips and shrugged, speaking softly and unsure. "I don't know." She traced an unseen pattern on the table with a lone finger. "I haven't had any dreams for a long time, so..."

"You wouldn't have suddenly lost that ability, Mai-san," John started, but the door opened and she jumped to her feet, smiling sweetly and apologetically at him as she rushed to greet the new customers.

The priest sighed, leaned back in his chair, smiling wanly.

* * *

"Naru, the files from Igarashi have arrived."

"Excellent." Naru closed the book and made space on his desk, stacking files and volumes on the side. Lin passed the thick folder to the younger man, who set it in front of him and began to leaf through the pages. He suddenly stopped, paling slightly, his hand poised to take the next page.

It was an incredibly slight movement, but the assistant was so finely tuned to the actions of the younger man that it was an impossibly obvious hesitation to miss. "Naru?"

If the man had been keen to such things, he would have sworn under his breath. Instead, his composure remained firm, dark eyes scanning the paper. "Call Hara-san. Tell her I require her assistance at her earliest convenience _immediately_."

Lin did not question the order but nodded and left the room.

On the paper in front of him, in a long list of names one had jumped out immediately. _Miyamura Keiko_.

"Why didn't I _think_ of the possibility that she could be connected to this case?" He said to himself, frowning deeply.

_And why am I not surprised that Mai has gotten herself into trouble again_.

"Idiot," he muttered, and picking up his phone, dialed a number.

* * *

"Seriously, Naru, what's the emergency?"

Ayako was annoyed, to say the least, when the man had demanded that she drop everything to meet him at Mai's apartment. She had a sneaking suspicion that he was also annoyed, at being unable to reach Takigawa, and that fact did not improve her mood.

The three were standing on the landing in front of Mai's door, the two men silent and the miko annoyed at their usual tight-lipped demeanors. She sighed with frustration when it became clear that he was not planning on answering her question.

"Do you think Taniyama-san has a spare key hidden?" Lin asked, glancing at the doormat.

"I hope she's not that foolish to hide it in such an obvious place." Naru said, crouching and lifting the mat, glancing underneath it.

"How are we going to get in if we don't have a key?" Ayako demanded hotly.

"Then Lin will pick the lock." Naru said calmly, still crouching. He reached forward, running his hand gently along the bottom of the doorframe, and deftly removed the small key that had been taped to the underside of the ledge.

"That's a rather surreptitious hiding place." Lin remarked.

"Looks like you're off the hook again, Lin." Naru stood and unlocked the door. Before he opened it, however, he turned to Ayako. "Do you have the charms?"

"Of course." She huffed.

He nodded wordlessly, stepping inside.

Ayako peered into the apartment, her eyes adjusting to the dim light, expecting to see the mess that Takigawa had described. She was surprised that it was not there.

It was obvious that someone had picked up what had been a terrible mess. Books were pushed together in piles and cupboards had been filled again, but in a rather haphazard way.

"She cleaned up after herself, didn't she?" The Chinese man said quietly, bending slightly to right a kitchen chair that was still on its side. "That's good for your theory, Naru."

Naru nodded, his dark eyes seeming even darker in the unlit room, narrowed and distant as he looked around. "Hm."

"What's your theory?" Ayako asked, not surprised to receive no answer once again. She shivered slightly and put her manicured hands in her coat pockets. The room was cold, she suspected if it was much cooler they would be able to see their breath in the air.

Naru walked across the room to the wall, where faint letters were still legible on the wall. He ran his finger across the line, and then blew a short quick breath on the writing. It blew off as easily as powder. He stepped away and looked around. "Lin, do your shiki sense anything?"

Lin nodded. "She must be here. She doesn't seem alerted to our presence as of yet."

Naru gave a nod to Ayako before turning back to his assistant. "And the shiki will discourage her from leaving?"

"Yes. Not before we're ready."

There was a slight knock at the open door and Yasuhara pushed it open. "Pardon our intrusion."

"Oh, Yasuhara-san, you too?" Ayako said, smiling with surprise.

He shrugged and held the door as Masako stepped inside daintily. "Just a means of transportation this time, I'm afraid."

Naru was watching the medium closely. Her eyes were darting around the room carefully, holding the sleeve of her kimono close to her mouth. "Hara-san, what do you think?"

"There's fear." Masako trembled slightly and steeled herself. "Something terrible must have happened to her."

"Matsuzaki-san," Naru suddenly said, and the miko looked up to meet the young man's cold gaze. "Please leave the charms here. We will not need your assistance any longer."

Ayako's eyes narrowed with annoyance. "I can help with..."

"It is not necessary." Naru interrupted. "If you want to help you can prevent Mai from coming back here until we have finished."

The miko was about to retort, but the serious look in his eyes stopped her.

"It is very important that we are not interrupted under _any _circumstances." Naru said, and the miko nodded with defeat. The manager as SPR was just as unwilling to compromise as she remembered him. It was clear that not only was Mai not to return, but under no circumstances should she tell her they were here.

"Fine, fine. I understand."

As Ayako turned to leave, Naru glanced toward Yasuhara with a frosty gaze. The man straightened hastily. "I'll wait outside," he offered, ducking out as well and closing the door securely behind him.

"Sheesh, Naru is just as aggravating as he ever was." Ayako grumbled.

Yasuhara laughed ruefully. "That's just how Naru is, it seems."

* * *

Inside the apartment, Naru, Lin, and Masako were seated at the table, the medium lighting a candle and clasping her hands in front of her. The two men watched the woman silently, her head bowed and her eyes closed.

The temperature in the room began to drop, but neither man took their gaze from the medium. Masako's hands suddenly twitched, then once again became still.

Lin cleared his throat very softly. "Miyamura-san."

Masako did not answer immediately, but finally gave a short nod.

Naru spoke. "Miyamura-san, are you aware that you are no longer with the living?"

She nodded again. "_Yes..._"

"Do you know how you died?"

Masako began to tremble. "_I... I was.. murdered._" Each word was drawn out very slowly with the regret it contained.

"Why did you return, instead of passing peacefully to the other side?"

"_I couldn't... I had to escape..._" Her trembling had turned to shaking. "_I was so afraid... I hid so _he_ could not find me..._"

Naru looked slightly alarmed and his eyes narrowed. "Are you clinging to Taniyama Mai for that very reason? So that you could not be found?"

The mention of Mai seemed to calm the spirit, her trembling less pronounced as she nodded. "_Yes... I have been safe here..._"

"Are you aware the danger you are bringing to her?"

"_I cannot let him find me!_" Masako suddenly shrieked. "_If _he_ finds me, he will-_"

"What will he do?" Lin demanded.

The medium shook, hunched over the table. "_He will devour me!_" She moaned. "_Don't let him devour me... I don't... I don't want that..._"

Lin's dark eyes flickered toward Naru's briefly before returning his gaze to the young woman. Masako's breathing slowly steadied, and she straightened, raising her dark clear eyes to meet Naru's.

"She fled when she became distraught. Did you find any answers?" The medium asked quietly.

"Yes." Naru said, and stood. "Thank you, Hara-san."

The medium gazed at him with expressionless eyes and finally stood as well. "I know it's rather foolish," she said quietly, "but somehow I'm still disappointed that you won't call me by my first name." She bowed slightly, respectfully. "Call me if I can help you with anything else." She opened the door and the two men were able to hear her short exchange with Yasuhara, waiting for her on the landing.

"Thank you for waiting, Yasuhara-san."

"Masako-san, you look cold. Can I get you something hot to drink?"

"I.. I would like that. Thank you."

The door closed and their voices faded, leaving Naru and his assistant alone in the quiet apartment. Lin turned his head toward the other man, watching him survey the apartment.

"Should we set up any surveillance here?"

"I don't think that will be necessary." Naru took one last look around the space and nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

"Takigawa-san, are you all right? You look troubled."

The monk looked up quickly, focusing his eyes on the inquisitive priest. "Ah, yeah, sorry." He glanced across the shop toward Mai, who was finishing the last of her shift, taking forgotten cups and saucers from the tables back to the kitchen. "I guess I'm just... unsettled," he continued before the Australian could ask. "Naru called me at practice, left a message. He instructed me to make sure Keiko-san was exorcised tonight before anything worse happened to her." He sighed. "That and he refuses to let Mai-chan know that he's helping. He's always keeping something from us, isn't he?"

John nodded and scratched his cheek absently. "Well.. he's always had his reasons, hasn't he? Perhaps he doesn't want her to know because she'll feel guilty. She hates to have us worry over her."

Takigawa snorted. "That doesn't sound like Naru at all."

John chuckled and shrugged. "Then your guess is as good as mine." He lifted his gaze as the young woman in question hurried across the room toward them.

"I'm so sorry for making you wait!" Mai apologized, holding her coat in her arms against the front of her body. "Really, I..."

"Ah, you're done already, Mai-chan?" Takigawa laughed and stood. "Come on. What do you say about dinner? My treat." He turned to the priest and grinned. "You're coming too, aren't you John?"

* * *

It was completely dark outside by the time the two returned to the office. The assistant left the boss to his privacy, knowing full well what the man wanted was uninterrupted time to mull things over. "I'll prepare the equipment for tomorrow," was all the tall Chinese man said as he retreated to his own office, and the other man simply nodded.

He entered his office, tossing his black coat carelessly onto a chair and switching on a lamp by the desk. He sat down, staring at the papers in front of him, eyes narrowed with thought.

Naru tapped his hand against the desk, his brows furrowing. "Devour, huh?"

He leafed through the papers, considering the data in front of him. _Could it be the same thing happened to all the other victims who were murdered in this warehouse? If so, how did _she _escape it?_

He exhaled slightly and frowned. They had not set up their surveillance equipment yet, but his conversation with Keiko's spirit had confirmed that when they did they would find full readings indicating the presence of a lingering ghost. There had been too many mysterious deaths and not enough evidence, but the search was closing. With the equipment set up, surely it would only be a short matter of time before he found the evil spirit and disposed of it.

His frown deepened, recalling when he had met Keiko in her living life. He hadn't paid very much attention to her; he had only concerned himself with Mai after their initial meeting. Even when he had sought out her and the other friend (Michiru, wasn't it?) to ask about Kuroda-san, he had listened solely to their information and dismissed them.

Did he regret that? Treating someone so dismissively. If it hadn't been Keiko, it could have easily been someone else.

He rested his head against his palms. There was that thought again, that lingering fear that it could have easily been Mai who had been lured inside, trapped and murdered, and devoured. It was not a rational thought, and the fact that he could not ignore it shook him deeply. After all, it could have been anyone. He had no idea how and why they had been chosen. There was no pattern to the victims that he could discern, no reason why a forty-five year old man, a foreign university student, an elderly grandmother, and a nineteen-year-old girl had been brutally murdered in the abandoned space.

His dark eyes suddenly widened with an abrupt realization and he whispered the word aloud. "Regret..."

* * *

The only sound between the three was the car: wheels turning on pavement and the slight sound of a fan blowing warm air. She felt sleepy, full from dinner and tired from a usually long day made even longer with the current complications. The warmth of the car and the slight recline of the chair put her in a very comfortable position, the sound of driving slowly lulling her toward drowsiness.

Her eyes were just beginning to droop when the man next to her spoke.

"John and I... we plan to exorcise Keiko-san tonight." Takigawa said quietly, staring forward in the traffic. Mai looked up quickly, the passing lights creating flickering shadows on her face where she sat in the passenger seat.

"Mai-san, depending on what you would like... would you rather accompany us?" John asked, his voice gentle.

Mai looked at her hands. "I... I don't think so. I should go back to my apartment, but..." Her voice trailed off. "I'll just wait until... until you've finished."

Takigawa nodded with agreement, looking over his shoulder quickly before moving the car into the next lane. "I think that's for the best." He looked over at her briefly and smiled gently. "Don't worry, Jou-chan. She'll be at peace when she moves on."

Mai nodded, staring out the window. "I hope so." She murmured quietly. "I really do."

* * *

It was not a long drive, and very shortly the car had turned onto her street and parked in front of her building. Takigawa noticed that John tensed slightly as they approached, his face drawn and serious. The two men exchanged a glance in the rear view mirror; both could feel that there was something clinging to the area that did not belong in this world.

"Should I leave the engine on?" The monk peered at her anxiously. "I can leave the heat on for you while you wait..." She looked exhausted and pale, but she smiled and shook her head.

"Uh-uh, don't worry, Bou-san. My coat's really thick, and the car's still warm."

He frowned slightly and glanced toward John, who had stepped out of the vehicle and waited patiently at the sidewalk. "If you say so, Jou-chan." He smiled reassuringly as he closed the car door, and she watched the two men depart, climbing the stairs toward her apartment.

She sighed and leaned back, her head sliding into the collar of coat and she closed her eyes. Without realizing or intending it to happen, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

thanks for reading and reviewing!

I would like to say that I have high hopes and a great start on chapter 4, but it will probably be mid to late january before I update again. though to be true, I am always inspired by the reviews, so perhaps it will go faster than I think. all of your kind words mean so much to me ^_^  
until then!


	4. A Request

You know the drill. Don't own it.

**

* * *

**

**Spirits walk between us, chapter four.**

A Request_  
November 21st_

_"Heavenly God..."_

His voice sounded distant and muffled.

"John?" She whispered, and opened her eyes, searching for the source of his voice.

_"Your soul becomes our heaven and the earth. That which was from the beginning, which we have heard..."_

She realized she was standing in her apartment, and the realization that she was standing next to the priest came just as quickly, his pure tenor speaking without hesitation.

_ "For the life was manifested and we have seen it, and bear witness, and show unto you that eternal life which was with the Father and was manifested unto us..."_

Mai watched the young man speak, at ease with the familiar actions as he took a vial of holy water, sprinkling the area in front of which he stood. He continued, uninterrupted as if she was not there, and the thought briefly crossed her mind that he was not aware of her presence.

_"Through him all things were made; without him nothing was made that has been made."_

Mai suddenly turned her head away from the priest, realizing that there was a young woman standing in front of the two. Compassion filled her eyes as she gazed at the other girl, whose dazed eyes stared not back toward her but instead were held rapt by the words of the priest.

_ "In him was life, and that life was the light of men. The light shines in the darkness and the darkness has not overcome it."_

"Keiko-chan," Mai whispered.

The spirit seemed to be glowing brighter, and Mai shielded her eyes as the white became intense. The priest standing next to her clasped the Bible to his chest, gazing forward solemnly as if he did not see her.

"_Mai-chan_," the ghostly figure whispered, the calm smile on her face the only visible feature through the light. "_I'm not afraid any longer_."

_"In precipio."_

Then the light faded, and the spirit was gone.

* * *

When she opened her eyes it took her several moments to place the ceiling she was gazing at. Her head felt heavy and the sound that filtered into the room sounded foggy in her ears. The voices were speaking in hushed tones in the other room, and she sat up, hiding a yawn behind her hand as she stretched, trying to shake the strange alien feeling from her body.

When she noticed that she was still wearing the same clothes from the day before she instantly remembered the events from the night before. _That's right... John and Bou-san were going to exorcise Keiko-chan. I must have fallen asleep..._

Her eyes snapped wide open and she all but leapt to her feet. _Keiko-chan?_

She stepped over to the door and opened it tentatively, revealing Ayako's kitchen. Two sets of eyes turned toward her.

"Oh, Mai-chan?" Takigawa said, cheerful despite how tired he looked. "You're awake."

Ayako immediately poured a third cup of tea. "Come, sit down. Would you like some breakfast?" She laughed lightly, but the sound was awkward in the otherwise still room. "I guess it's not quite breakfast time, but..."

"John exorcised Keiko successfully, didn't he?" Mai asked quietly, brown eyes gazing absently at the floor.

"Yes." The monk said, his voice quiet and subdued. "He said she left very easily, as if she only needed someone to show her the way. We couldn't feel her presence anymore, and decided it wasn't necessary for me to do anything."

Mai raised her gaze to meet his, noticing how exhausted the monk seemed. _He probably hasn't slept,_ she thought. She turned her eyes toward the miko, who was wearing a cardigan over her pajamas. _Have they been awake all night, letting me rest..?_

"John is...?"

"Ah, he went home." Ayako stood and ushered the girl to sit down, passing her the cup of tea.

"What time is it?" She felt utterly disoriented, grasping the cup, the cold flesh of her hands warming instantly where it touched the hot ceramic. Steaming wafts of soothing jasmine reached her nose.

"Almost five o'clock." Takigawa yawned briefly and grinned. "Sorry." His face became serious again and he looked at the petite girl quizzically. "How did you know? I mean, about John's exorcism. Did you..." His voice trailed off.

Mai clasped the warm cup between both hands, sighing slightly as she stared at the dark liquid. "I had a dream."

* * *

After Mai had finished her tea she stood, ignoring the concerned gazes that immediately followed her action.

"I'd better go home," she said, forcing a smile. "I have classes and work later today."

"Why don't I give you a ride-" Takigawa started to rise, but she smiled and shook her head.

"Bou-san, it's okay. Really." She smiled guiltily. "You've already done so much, and you look exhausted. Please, take care of yourself. Don't worry about me."

"But Mai, it's still so early.."

The younger girl smiled cheerfully, and it was evident that she would not allow any more assistance. "It's almost six already, so the trains shouldn't be empty. Thank you, for everything. Really. I couldn't ask for anything more."

Takigawa and Ayako exchanged a brief glance, the former sighing and nodding as he acquiesced. "Okay." He muttered. "Just... call us, if there's anything."

"Of course," she promised.

They walked her to the door and she slipped on her shoes, offering a kind wave as she slipped out into the dawn.

* * *

She stood on the landing in front of her door for several minutes before taking a deep breath, reaching forward with a trembling hand and grasping the knob. It turned with a familiar sound, and she stepped into the apartment.

She stood very still, listening. Though she would not have been able to explain how she knew, it was obvious to her that Keiko-Keiko's spirit-was no longer there.

She exhaled, and the dim light warmed as she turned on a lamp, her eyes tracing over the room.

"Did Ayako, maybe..." she murmured to herself.

The apartment's main room was clean; only a subtle hint of what had transpired before. The accusation on the wall was gone; the cupboards were closed neatly. The mess that had covered the floor had been picked up.

"How?" She finally whispered, and stepping out of her shoes, headed toward her room.

She stopped in her tracks as she crossed the kitchen, noticing the clean table save for one item. She reached her small hand to touch the neatly folded black scarf.

"When did I..."

She remembered, then. How she had worn it the day of the reunion dinner, and how cold it had been, walking home that night without it.

_It must have been Ayako_, she told herself, but there was a small feeling in the back of her mind that it could have been someone else.

She didn't bother to take off or change her clothes; she had slept in them already and it didn't seem to matter as she flopped down on the futon. She hadn't really realized that she was tired until she lay down, exhaustion overwhelming her body. She slipped into the darkness, and sleep overcame her.

* * *

Lin and Naru had arrived at the site early, setting to their tasks briskly, breaths steaming in the chilly morning air. Naru hadn't wanted to take any chances near the old building, so he and Lin together set up every camera and every microphone. It was a long and tedious process, and by the time they had finished the sun had climbed to its low winter height and begun its descent again, and both their moods had soured considerably. Naru was irritated from the slow set up he was more accustomed to overseeing, and though Lin was not one to complain, the stoic man felt himself longing for the company that would allow for an expedited process. Lin suspected that the fact that Naru had gone without a prompt lunch and the accompanying tea was a large part of his obvious grumpiness.

Naru stretched as Lin set up a monitor in the back of the van. "Readings appear to be normal." The Chinese man remarked blandly. "As expected."

"I wouldn't be surprised if we didn't have long to wait before we find any activity." The young scientist said, his thoughts brightening at the prospect. He reached for a stack of papers, flipping over the first few and studying its contents. "Perhaps not even a day."

Lin glanced toward the younger man, watching his eyes flick over the papers in his hands. He turned his gaze to the road when a black car drove up and idled a short distance behind the van. There was the sound of a door opening and being slammed shut.

"Shibuya-san," a voice called, though the man in question did not look up until Igarashi was nearly right in front of him.

"Igarashi-sama," Naru said formally, inclining his head. "Good afternoon."

"Thank you in advance for all of your hard work." The man bowed slightly and smiled, smoothing the front of his clean suit. "I must say, I'm somewhat surprised you have already set up your equipment. I'm very much grateful for how quickly you have begun my case. I can say on behalf of my organization that we are very pleased."

"It is not in our nature to waste unnecessary time." Naru said briskly, tapping the edges of the papers he held to straighten them. "There are circumstances when hesitancy becomes very dangerous, even deadly."

"Of course, I understand." Igarashi nodded quickly and turned, looking toward the building. "Is there anything else I can do for you, Shibuya-san?"

Naru followed his gaze and studied the exterior of the building before turning his attention back to his client. "Actually, there is one thing I was hoping you could clarify. You gave me a list of the victims that had been found in this warehouse."

Igarashi turned his head to meet his even gaze. "That is so."

"Was this list complete?"

The client smiled, white teeth glinting in the crisp sunshine, reminiscent of a wild animal baring its fangs. "You are correct to assume that there were more, Shibuya-san. Those listed were the only ones we could identify."

A slight chill traveled down Naru's spine, though the anxiety did not show in his calm expression. It was as he feared: this was a spirit that needed blood, and had been very successful in obtaining it. "How many more?"

"There were five unidentifiable bodies that we found. I did not know the others would be pertinent."

"I see." The researcher all but ground his teeth in frustration. Igarashi wasn't stupid; he hadn't mentioned the other bodies because he-or someone in his organization-did not want them brought to light.

Knowing that the young man would ask, Igarashi continued. "My organization took care of them as they saw fit."

"Was it because of your organization that you found it necessary to move the other recognizable bodies to different locations, where they could be found by the police?"

"As in Miyamura Keiko and Harada Mizuki?" Igarashi's smile thinned. "That is exactly so."

Naru recognized the challenge in the man's demeanor, daring him to continue. He finally nodded. "Thank you, Igarashi-sama. I believe these insights will expedite our investigation."

Igarashi's expression relaxed somewhat. "Of course. I will check in on your progress tonight, if that is agreeable to you."

"Of course."

"Would the office be suitable?"

"Please."

Lin watched silently as Naru and Igarashi exchanged a polite-if not somewhat strained-goodbye, the client walking back to the car that waited for him. The tires crunched over the frozen gravel, and the car slowly drove out of sight.

Naru let out a short sigh when it was quiet once again.

Lin broke the silence. "He's rather interesting, isn't he."

Naru glanced at his assistant, irritated. "I know you didn't approve of my taking this case. If there's something on your mind, just say it."

Lin shrugged ever so slightly. "I simply find it unsettling that Igarashi neglected to tell us important information. That small fact indicates his priorities, does it not?"

"It does." There was a sullen quality to his voice, and the assistant knew Naru was not pleased. "All the more reason to resolve this case as quickly as possible."

* * *

The floor creaked slightly under her feet where she stood, and when she took a step forward dust rose from the disturbance.

"_Is there anyone here?_" she called, her voice sounding small in the large space. She looked at her surroundings, though with the deep shadows it was difficult to make anything out.

She began to walk forward, tentatively. She had a feeling that she knew where to go, and forward was the only way to get there.

* * *

Mai opened her eyes slowly. The sound of her alarm ringing finally registered and she turned it off with a well-coordinated swing in its general direction.

She made no move to rise from her bed, the dream still running through her mind. It had been a _Dream_, for certain, though the general uneventful nature of the vision made her wonder if it had any meaning at all. She had only walked through an empty old building, that was all. It was dusty and dark, and the uneasy feeling she had was most likely due to the fact that the physical structure of the building could very well be unstable. It might have been logical for the dream to have a connection with Keiko, but Keiko was gone and she was not coming back.

She finally sat up, and with a start realized how late it was. She had missed her first class and certainly wouldn't make it on time to the second. She sighed quietly, smiling to herself as she thought of the prospect of a hot shower. They were only review classes, she justified. She would just need to make sure she studied harder to make up for it later.

She rose and turned on the radio, humming to herself as she selected appropriate clothes for an afternoon at the Ginza office. A light pink blouse, a gray skirt and jacket. She turned on the heat, first, in the bathroom, and then the hot water in the shower, the steam rising into the room.

_Is it that different, with Keiko gone?_ She thought, and slow tears began to form in her eyes. _She pretended to be alive, to stay here... what was the point? What did I do for her, that she wanted to stay?_

Slowly, the tears began to fall and she dropped to her knees. She knelt on the bathroom floor, crying fresh tears for the loss of her friend.

* * *

As Naru had decided to monitor from the van before setting up a base within the building, they had to drive the base into a more commercial district to find lunch.

Naru sat in the passenger seat, watching the laptop. Though Naru was nothing if patient, he was also looking forward to the end of the night when their preliminary reports were finished and they could return to the office-inside-to watch the data until they saw reason to return to the site and pursue a new line of action.

He looked up as Lin returned, carrying two take away boxes of hot noodles and two cups of hot tea. After spending hours in the just above zero temperatures, both men were glad to sit in the vehicle with hot food.

They ate quietly before returning to the site. Though neither men said anything to indicate their thoughts, both considered what the case might be like if it had been everyone assisting as normal.

* * *

The combination of late afternoon and the quiet stillness of the office was beginning to make her drowsy. She sat at a small neat desk near the entrance to the office, and while there was no one to see her nodding off she couldn't afford to let it happen. Three empty waiting chairs were lined straight against the wall, next to the elegant form of a potted plant. The phone rang quietly, and she stifled a yawn, picking it up quickly.

"Sakamoto and Associates, how may I direct your call?" She paused, listening. "One moment please." She held the phone against her ear with one hand, the other quickly maneuvering the system on the desk in front of her. "Sasaki-san, Toshida Ayumi from Giniro Limited is on line two."

She replaced the phone in the receiver and turned her attention back to the textbook in front of her. Only two more chapters to review, and by then it would be time to close up and go home. She glanced at the clock, her eyes widening. Was it four-thirty already? The afternoon had gone by quicker than she realized.

She looked up as an older man approached the desk, exiting from the offices behind her, a coat folded over his arm. "I'll see you on Tuesday, Taniyama-san. And thank you again for preparing the spreadsheets." He smiled kindly at her, a twinkle in his faded eyes. "You did me a great service."

"Of course, Tomoe-san, it was nothing." She replied, smiling brightly. "Have a good evening, sir."

"You as well, Taniyama-san." He closed the door behind him and she could hear the chime of the elevator being called.

A wistful smile crossed onto her face as he left. Even though she had never had an interaction with her former boss at SPR quite like that, she still missed the small office in Shibuya.

She sighed and dropped her cheek onto her hand, twiddling with the pencil. _Maybe I could stop by and ask him about my dream_... she absently thought, refusing to think of it as an excuse.

The phone rang, and she was jostled out of her thoughts, the pencil falling from her fingers.

"Sakamoto and Associates, how may I direct your call?"

* * *

Despite various misgivings of doing otherwise, Mai could not bring herself to go back to her apartment. Before she could have second thoughts she had boarded the train to Shibuya. Soon she found herself once again on the street corner, and she panicked when the office building came into view. She stopped in her tracks and turned away, her heart pounding and her eyes wide with a new realization of where she was headed.

_Why am I so nervous?_

She stared at the bookstore across the street, wondering if it was too late to pretend to be going somewhere else. _Not like there are any other bookstores in the city, if you happen to run into someone..._

"Mai-chan?"

She turned around quickly, wide eyes relaxing at the sight of a familiar face.

"Masako-chan... "

The other young woman took in Mai's anxious appearance and she smiled kindly, taking her arm in her hands. "Accompany me for coffee, Mai-chan."

* * *

"What are you doing here, Masako-chan?" Mai asked honestly, lifting the cup to her lips and inhaling the gently bitter scent.

With a delicate hand the medium indicated a package she had set on the table next to her own steaming brew. "Naru mentioned that he was interested in these books. I was going to drop them off at the office, but he and Lin-san appear to be on a case. Either that, or they've decided to go for an early night."

Mai laughed. "Naru, take a night off?"

Masako smiled. "I had the same thought. Naru must have found an interesting case. Either that or a very persistent client."

Mai was about to continue the line of conversation, but Masako spoke first and changed the subject before she could begin. The young medium, familiar with the press since an early age, was quite skilled at directing conversation, and soon the topic had moved from classes and school to work and the television program and the unseasonably cold weather the city had been experiencing.

She had finished her second cup of tea while Masako was not quite finished, and Mai worried that either she'd been rude, drinking too fast, or perhaps the medium was being polite, keeping her company? The pause in the conversation allowed it and she suddenly blurted out her apology.

"I'm sorry," Mai blushed slightly in her embarrassment. "I've probably been keeping you..."

The medium's cool blue eyes avoided hers at that moment, a slight blush upon her cheeks. "Not at all," she finally said quietly, and Mai was surprised to see that the other young woman was _embarrassed_. "I was waiting for Yasuhara-san anyway."

"W-w-w-wh-what?" Mai sputtered, her eyes wide. "Y-Yasuhara-san?"

"He is a charming and genuine man," Masako said curtly, as if Mai was ignorant for not knowing the good qualities of the man she admired. She turned her head as she avoided Mai's gaze, hiding her hot cheeks.

Mai _almost_ caught the giggle in her throat-but not quite. _Charming_, perhaps, yes, but _genuine_ was not the word she would have used to describe Yasuhara-san. Masako suddenly seemed aware not only of what she had said but also what she had implied, and her blush deepened and she remained silent. Mai found her composure and reached across the table, taking her friend's hands in her own.

"I'm sorry, Masako-chan." She said, smiling gently. "I didn't mean to sound so startled. I didn't... I just hadn't..." Her voice trailed off several times before finding the statement she was looking for. "I'm happy for you."

Masako nodded sharply, and Mai had the feeling that the medium probably had not intended on revealing that part of her private life with anyone tonight. Slowly, she released the tension from her shoulders and she exhaled, a slight smile reaching her face. "Thank you."

"I won't tell anyone," Mai said quickly, her eyes twinkling and alight.

"That would be appreciated."

"Are you... dating, then?" There was a conspiratorial glint in her eyes and a sly grin had spread across her lips. Suddenly, in front of Mai, Masako found herself ready to divulge information that she would have otherwise resisted. Two years ago, the medium would have been too proud to admit or even realize that she could enjoy sharing something so ordinary, personal, and wonderful as being in love. Tonight, in that single respect, she was a completely different person.

The blush returned and she shook her head quickly. "No. Not yet, anyway. Mostly he helps me with my schoolwork. Or sometimes we go to the library in tandem. But..." her voice trailed off slightly. "I guess he hasn't really said anything to indicate his feelings. I'm sure I'm reading too much into his actions."

"I'm sure that's not the case!" Mai said vehemently. "Yasuhara-san wouldn't mislead you!"

Masako stared at her friend, noticing that a light that had been absent had returned to her face during this conversation. She finally smiled softly. "Yeah. I hope you're right."

The two sat quietly for several moments, when the medium suddenly spoke.

"What about you, Mai?"

"W-what about me?" Mai all but huffed.

"Naru, of course." Masako said bluntly.

Mai seemed frozen for a second and the medium began to fear that she'd made a grievous mistake. Slowly a blush crept across the brunette's cheeks and she looked at the empty cup in front of her. "I... I..."

The silence between them was sharp and uncomfortable. Mai listened to her breathing, fighting to keep it steady, wondering if Masako could hear or see the tremors in the pounding of her heart.

"Forgive me." Masako finally said, sighing as she lifted her teacup, cupping it beneath one hand. "I shouldn't have asked you."

"I don't know how I feel about Naru." Mai admitted softly, relaxing the hands that had clenched in her lap. "I mean... I thought..." Her voice trailed off and she started again. "It's been so sudden..."

"Why were you coming to see him today?"

Mai felt the heat rise to her cheeks at the directness of the question. "I guess... I wanted to ask him about my dream." She laughed nervously. "Silly, I guess, but... I guess I wanted to hear what he said."

"Was it your friend at your apartment?" Masako asked quietly, and Mai nodded, startled. "I heard." The medium explained, and set her cup back on the table. She looked worried, the expression darkening her delicate doll-like face. At nearly twenty years old, Hara Masako was just as beautiful as she had been at sixteen, though a great deal more exquisite in her maturity.

"It's okay, though," Mai said quickly, her hands waving gently in the air in front of her, a futile gesture to dispel the medium's fears. "Bou-san said John-san exorcised her... that she was eager to pass over once shown the way."

Masako remained silent and thoughtful. _Eager? I see. So she really was hiding from something, or was prevented from passing on her own.._. "Are you okay? At your apartment?" A worry that she could not disguise still masked her face.

"Um, yeah." Mai felt her breath catch in her throat. _Am I? I am, right?_

The medium began to say something, no doubt a contradiction, but the slight jingle at the door indicated someone entering the cafe, and a shadow fell over the table as the young man approached. Two hearts began to pound, as both the young women turned toward the intruder, both expecting a different young man to greet them. Only one was correct in her assumption of who this person actually was.

"Ladies," Yasuhara said, bowing with a flourish. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He straightened and grinned, and Mai felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips as she watched the gaze the young man laid upon her companion. How had she not noticed the light in his eyes as he addressed her before? It seemed terribly obvious now.

Masako blushed slightly and stood, turning toward the other girl. Mai stood as well, and Masako bowed politely, and took Mai's hands in her own. "Thank you for waiting with me," a demure smile forming on the medium's face. Was Mai imagining it, or was there a girlish grin threatening to take over her face?

"I was happy to." Mai said, smiling jovially. A sudden realization came to Mai and she gasped, staring at the two. "Yasuhara-san, what you said at the dinner a few nights ago...?"

Yasuhara cocked his head, a sly smile on his face. "What did I say, Mai-san?"

Masako looked at her inquisitively, slipping on her coat, barely noticing as Yasuhara helped the motion with a steady hand.

Mai opened her mouth as she remembered his words, but she was held speechless.

"Alas, the young lady has nothing to say. While it is very intriguing to hear what she might come up with, I must say, we should probably be on our way." He offered his arm, turning to the young woman. "Masako-san, would you do me the honor of accompanying me?"

Masako blushed a new shade of pink. "Yasuhara-san, please don't tease."

"So she says." He laughed jovially and winked at Mai. "Want to wager that I can change her mind?" And with a hearty laugh, he escorted her out of the cafe.

Mai stood, speechless, staring at where the couple had departed.

_Masako and... Yasuhara?_

She laughed quietly, true happiness filling her heart. The fact that Masako was acting rather un-Masako-like was most definitely a good thing. And she knew with all her heart that Yasuhara was a kind person, and despite his mischievous nature, if Masako saw a genuine man he probably was.

She lifted the forgotten package off the table, and with a sigh of resolve, held it against her chest as she left the cafe. Stepping onto the street, she walked toward the office of SPR with newfound courage and determination.

* * *

The SPR van was parked on the street, which she noted as a good sign. She walked up the stairs and nearly jumped when the office door opened in front of her.

"Taniyama-san?"

Lin stood in front of her and she chuckled weakly, trying to ignore the harsh beating of her heart. "Oh, good evening, Lin-san. Are you well?"

He smiled wanly and walked toward her, barely brushing the edge of her coat as he passed by and started down the stairs. "I have some things to unload from the van. Would you accompany me?"

She turned and followed him immediately down the stairs, toward the van without question.

Lin opened the door to the van, surreptitiously watching the younger woman beside him. He had startled her, at the door. In fact she had appeared almost terrified, but she seemed relaxed enough now, though if not slightly dazed. Was it just the events of the past few days? Certainly she had much on her mind to be distracted...

The man pursed his lips, reaching for his computer case. When he had returned with Naru to the office not even ten minutes ago, they had listened, together, to the messages waiting on the machine. John had sounded somewhat tired but otherwise cheerful, informing Naru that the exorcism had been successful. Takigawa's message, left much later in the day, repeated the same information. Miyamura Keiko's spirit had left Mai's apartment, peacefully and without incident. After hearing these messages, Naru had quietly mentioned that he would be in his office and had retreated, leaving him to gather the rest of the equipment from the van.

He glanced back toward her, but she seemed at ease in his silence.

"Would you mind holding this for me?"

Mai nodded quickly and accepted the binder. She watched as Lin picked up another piece of familiar equipment: the electronic device would allow him to monitor their equipment remotely. Masako had been correct to assume that the two had started a new case.

"Lin-san, what case did Naru take?"

The man paused, closing and locking the van. "I'd rather not say." He finally spoke, his voice hushed. "It is rather unpleasant, and I should not discuss it with you."

"Oh, right..." She seemed embarrassed in her oversight. "Client confidentiality, you wouldn't be able to..." She forced a quiet laugh.

Lin could see her breath steaming in the air, and noticing that she shivered slightly. Her legs seeming terribly thin in the black stockings and heels, and her cheeks were rosy from the chill. He began to walk back toward the office, motioning for her to follow. "Taniyama-san, let's go inside. It's a frigid night, and I wouldn't want you to catch cold."

She smiled softly, and was about to respond when a car parked behind the van, the bright lights momentarily blinding her. She could faintly see the driver, a somber looking man who stared at her evenly. His mouth moved, and Mai realized there was another person in the car to whom he was speaking.

A man stepped out of the passenger side, a thin smile on his face. "Ah, Lin-san. Good evening."

"Good evening, Igarashi-sama."

Igarashi turned toward Mai, his smile widening. His eyes were very narrow under thin eyebrows, and Lin had the sudden feeling that he was watching a smug fox that had just been presented with a delicious meal. "And who might you be?"

* * *

Naru was angry. Mai could tell as soon as she stepped through the door, following Lin and Igarashi. Whatever the reason, he was not pleased to see her. He shot a glare at Lin, who made a hasty retreat into his office with the equipment from the van.

Naru addressed Igarashi first, who seemed to be in a very good mood. He then turned his attention to his former assistant. "Mai," he said stiffly, trying to keep his voice expressionless despite the stern look of his cold eyes. "What brings you to SPR this evening?"

"Ah, I ran into Masako-chan. She had these for you." Mai offered the package; setting the binder she had carried for Lin on the table.

Naru took the package from her hands, an eyebrow rising to indicate his skepticism. "Was Hara-san unable to make her own delivery?"

Mai felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she remembered Masako and Yasuhara, and she hoped that the flush from coming in from the cold was enough to disguise it. "She had other arrangements."

"I see." Naru set the package on the table and turned back toward her. "Is there anything else?"

The blush was returning and Mai felt terribly embarrassed in front of Naru and the man whom she assumed to be his client, the client whose case Lin did not want to discuss with her. "Ah, it's nothing. While I'm here, why don't I make some tea? Igarashi-san, would you like some?"

"That's not necessary," Naru interrupted. "You are no longer my assistant."

"Naru, you yourself asked me to come back to work at the office-"

"But that has not yet been determined. I cannot ask you to work tonight. Such assistance would be inappropriate." He said stiffly. Mai glared at him, but she could see that he had made up his mind and it was not worth trying to press the issue. He stared back coolly, unfazed.

"Please, I'd love some tea." Igarashi said, breaking the silence.

It was the admission she needed, and with a quick, polite bow she headed toward the kitchenette.

Naru sighed in his defeat. "Igarashi-sama, please come into my office. I apologize to keep you waiting."

"Not at all." He smiled, watching the younger man. "I never knew you were a man of such convictions, Shibuya-san." Naru tensed and Igarashi chuckled. "I guess I should not have been surprised."

* * *

She entered the room quietly and set the teacups upon the table in front of the men, leaving just as quietly. Igarashi seemed to ignore her presence, though Naru did glance at her, pausing as he chose his words. He needn't have worried about her eavesdropping, because she was in the room for such a brief moment and wholly concentrating on the tea she heard absolutely nothing.

She sighed, leaning against the door as she closed it softly behind her.

"Taniyama-san," Lin said softly, and she walked across the office to the tall Chinese man. He cleared his throat awkwardly. "It would be very presumptuous of me to..."

"Ah! Lin-san!" Her eyes widened and she gasped, covering her mouth. "I didn't ask you. Would you like some tea?"

He sighed and a smile quirked on his lips, the expression evident in his eyes rather than his mouth as the momentum from his question was snatched away. "Please, Taniyama-san. That would be very nice."

She delivered the tea in Lin's office and excused herself, smiling. "I won't bother you," she promised, and Lin smiled. Her mere presence in the office felt very assuring, delivering tea in the evening and being in the next room should he need her, and he realized that after two years of absence it was almost comforting.

_If only it were up to me to have Taniyama-san return to work here_... he absently thought, then shook his head to clear the musings, turning his concentration back to the monitor with the readings from the warehouse.

She had a cup of tea for herself and she sat down, retrieving her textbook from her bag. Opening to the review chapter, she sighed and began to read.

* * *

"Very well, Shibuya-san." Igarashi stepped through Naru's door, the young president holding it open as his client passed through. "I will wait for you to contact me with the developments. It sounds as though you have a huge lead on this troublesome matter."

Naru smiled slightly as the two walked toward the door. "Of course, Igarashi-sama."

Igarashi paused, noticing that Mai was still in the office. She sat on the sofa in the main room, studying a textbook in front of her, legs crossed at the ankles and heels discarded on the floor. A smile lit up his face. "Ah, Taniyama-san."

Naru scowled, wishing that his client had left five minutes ago and he was the only one in the room to observe the delicate sight of Mai studying in his office. It was in his best interest for his case to say nothing and simply watch as his client walked over to the sofas, so he bit his tongue and hoped that whatever conversation Igarashi inspired would be trite and brief.

Mai looked up, startled out of her concentration. "Ah, yes, Igarashi-san?"

"I must say, the tea was quite splendid." He laughed charmingly. "May I ask you about your prior work at SPR?" He shot a smile at Naru. "I'm sure Shibuya-san would not want to discuss it without your consent, so please allow me to ask you directly."

"Oh, um." She looked embarrassed and surprised. "I just helped with office work, mostly, and assisted on cases. Nothing much, just another member of the team."

"I see." He peered at her thoughtfully. "And you will return to work for Shibuya-san in the future?"

"Taniyama-san's return has not been decided yet." Naru said quickly, before she had the chance to respond. He continued curtly. "She has other obligations of school and work-"

"Ah! Where do you work, Taniyama-san?" Igarashi looked at her, his dark eyes inquisitive upon hers.

"Um, I have a part-time at Sakamoto and Associates Law Office in Ginza, and a really-really part time at a cafe..." She laughed cheerfully, though her voice was quiet. "It's about all I have time for."

"I see." He paused, but the break did not sound like a hesitation to Naru's ears. "If you have time, you should help Shibuya-san with my case." He smiled slyly at Naru. "I'm sure Shibuya-san would be grateful for the extra assistance."

Naru was tired of the way Igarashi maneuvered conversations, and without the energy to counter he simply nodded, a quiet exhale escaping his lips. It was a testament to how long the day had been. "Yes, of course."

Igarashi checked his watch and smiled at Naru, nodding his head. "Thank you in advance for your hard work, Shibuya-san." He smiled at Mai but said nothing as he left the office.

Naru closed the door behind his client and stood quietly on the other end of the office for a moment before crossing the room and sitting down on the sofa opposite Mai. He did not say anything and did not meet her gaze, but simply stared at the table. He looked exhausted, she realized, and she stood, smiling. "Tea, Naru?"

He said nothing and she did not bother to put on her shoes before she crossed the room, taking his silence as an affirmation.

* * *

When she returned with the steaming cup he was leafing through her textbook. He looked up as she approached, closing the book. He frowned slightly as she passed the cup to him. The smell of the black tea was devastatingly inviting. Naru knew it was his greatest weakness, his love of good tea.

"You didn't need to make me tea."

"You didn't say anything or do anything to stop me." She retorted, and sat down once again.

As he sipped the tea the displeased look evaporated from his face. He finally spoke, looking up at her and meeting her gaze. "Developmental Psychology?"

"Yes." She wanted to fidget under his heavy gaze but simultaneously couldn't bring herself to move.

He leaned back slightly in the sofa cushions. "Are you studying Education?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes. Focusing on a Primary level."

He nodded and turned away, resting his head on his hand leisurely. "It's good to hear you finally have some direction."

She bristled, eyes narrowing. "As if I didn't before?"

"You certainly never made the indication." He smirked and lifted the tea again, sighing after his drink.

A peculiar sensation came over her as she watched him and she found that she had no desire to make a comeback. "Maybe I didn't really know what I was headed in high school." She finally admitted softly, twisting her hands together in her lap.

Naru looked away, lazy eyes gazing out the window. "There's nothing wrong with taking your time. Is it what you want to do? To teach?"

She bit her lip and shrugged. "I guess. I don't really know yet."

He chuckled lightly, the sound a lot less scornful than she would have expected. "Find some conviction, Mai."

"Easy for you to say." She grumbled and snatched the textbook back. "You always seem to know everything."

He turned his gaze back to her, finding that when she wasn't paying attention he could not help himself from studying her head to toe, and could not stop himself from wondering about personal details he would never bring himself to ask. What had she done the last two years? He had purposefully left without leaving contact information, not wanting to encourage anything he couldn't return. But he had never thought he would be back in Japan; had never thought the parent company could approve such a decision.

"You did not come here to deliver books for Hara-san."

"What makes you so sure?" She challenged.

He smiled sardonically. "It is not in your nature. Also I believe that it is very unlikely for you to run into Hara-san anywhere outside of this neighborhood to take the burden from her shoulders."

"You don't know that. Maybe we hang out sometimes." Mai said stiffly.

He raised an eyebrow. "It didn't seem like that at dinner a few nights ago. As I recall, it had been many months since you had last seen her."

"_Fine_. Your superior intellect has once again overwhelmed me." She said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Don't pout, Mai, it's very unbecoming."

"I am _not_ pouting."

He sighed, rubbing closed eyes with his fingers. Mai found herself noticing how slender his well-shaped hands were. "Just.. tell me. I want to listen and you're making it very difficult."

Her pout turned into surprise.

"Is it the spirit of your friend?" He asked seriously.

She stared at him, surprised, and finally nodded. "Yes."

"She has been exorcised?"

"Yes." She nodded slightly, eyes downcast. "Why did she stay, to begin with?"  
"I don't know."

"And why me?" She sighed and shook her head. "I should apologize to you, though. You were right about Keiko-chan, and I was not.. I was not very grateful."

"Was I?" His voice was very soft.

"I should have asked Bou-san a long time ago. I guess..." her voice trailed off.

"She was someone important to you. It's easy for judgment to cloud concerning those we care about."

Their eyes met and the two sat in silence. Mai gazed at him, finding herself captivated by his dark eyes. Was it her imagination, or did he gaze back toward her, a warm expression on his face?

The moment did not last very long, so quickly in fact that Mai wondered if it had in fact transpired at all. He stood abruptly, breaking his gaze from hers. "It's getting late. Lin," he called, and his assistant's door swung open.

"Yes?"

"Take Mai home. I'll watch the monitors."

Lin nodded as he stood, crossing the room. Mai sighed, knowing better than to argue, and stood as well, slipping into her heels and picking up her purse. Lin slid open the small coat closet, taking Mai's coat first, offering it to the young woman before selecting his own long black coat and tossing it over his shoulders. "You won't be accompanying us, Naru?"

"I have work to do." The scientist said, closing the door to his office without a word of goodbye.

Lin sighed, shaking his head as they left the office. Naru was entirely too predictable.

* * *

Mai, although obviously irritated with Naru's brusque nature, was cheerful despite everything, and Lin could see as they got into the van that the tense mood she had carried before was all but gone. Whatever it was she had come to SPR for, she seemed to have found it. As they began to drive she spoke cheerfully with Lin, though the conversation was mostly one-sided as Lin's responses were short and concise.

"Why Igarashi-_sama_?" She chortled. "What is he, some kind of lord?" She gazed out the window, watching the lights flicker by. "I've never heard Naru use that honorific. It's almost funny when he says it."

Lin spoke slowly, choosing his words very carefully. "He is a man of considerable status."

"I guess he must be, if even Naru has to be polite." She laughed. "And to have his own driver, huh? Must be nice to have your own escort service..."

Lin smirked slightly, but she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Ne, Lin-san, Naru must be really rich, right? I mean, SPR-the British one, not-" she waved her hand, gesticulating. "The _Society _SPR is funding Shibuya Psychic Research, right? And before, he wasn't taking cases all the time, so unless the clients paid _really _well (I never did know what he charged them, I guess...) he would need to have some serious financial backing to be able to go so long without work, and..."

Lin remained silent and she sighed.

"What was I talking about, anyway? It doesn't seem to matter now."

The van drove by a small shop and Mai turned, squinting after a colorful sign in the window that had caught her attention.

"Something of interest?" Lin inquired politely.

"Ah, haha, you could say that..." she laughed lightly. "I was just wondering..." her voice trailed off and she looked embarrassed. "I've been talking a lot, haven't I, Lin-san?"

Lin once again thought over his phrasing carefully before speaking. "You are a tremendous friend, and were always one to be fond of conversation, Taniyama-san. Those two traits together do lead to a more talkative manner."

"Mm, maybe." She said softly, staring out the window. "Do I annoy you, Lin-san?"

He was surprised at her blunt question but spoke without hesitation. "Of course not."

"Oh." She thought for a moment, and a small smile crossed her lips. "That's good, right? It must be. Though you are a very kind and tolerant person, Lin-san. I'm sure that sometimes..." The car was silent as her words trailed off. "I probably annoy Naru, don't I."

"Why do you think that?"

She laughed. "Well... it is _Naru_, right? Though I guess today he was a little..." Her words ended and she drifted into a thoughtful silence.

Her silence prompted Lin to speak. "Taniyama-san, I have a request of you," he said quietly. "I respect your decision, no matter what you choose to do in the end. But please listen to my selfish request."

She turned toward him, a worried look on her face, mixed with the surprise of his statement. Lin found that her face was full of compassion, as if she was only concerned for him as he asked her for favors. "Please, Lin-san. Tell me. I'll do anything I can."

"Don't say that, either." He sighed and braked as the light changed, the car idling before accelerating once again. "I understand that Naru asked you to return to work at SPR?"

She nodded silently, her gaze lowering slightly.

"Please consider it very carefully, Taniyama-san. It is not something to jump into so readily." He sighed and slowed, turning onto a side street. "Two years ago we undertook many dangerous cases. There were many situations that we were lucky to escape unscathed, just as there were cases where death came very near, and we were merely lucky to survive. Many people do not."

"I know that." Mai whispered, remembering the mansion where Urado's monstrous spirit lurked and the cursed inn by the sea. She flinched, remembering the cold look in Naru's eyes, when she screamed at him; and Lin's panicked words echoed in her ears as the man struggled to resuscitate his young charge's heart. It was a painful memory, seeing Lin lose control. And Naru just _lay_ there, unmoving, not even _breathing_...

"Please don't think that I am trying to convince you otherwise, because I do want you to return." She looked startled and a smile formed at the edges of his lips. "Very much so. I would be very happy with your return to SPR, Taniyama-san, but only on the condition that it is what is right for you at this moment. Do you understand? _Only if it is best for you_."

Mai found that she did not know what to say but could only give a nod, indicating that she was listening. She watched as he turned onto the street of her apartment building, the vehicle traveling smoothly. Three buildings passed, a small ally, and then they were there.

He parked the car in front of her apartment, turning off the ignition. He turned to face her seriously, his eyes dark in the night, glimmering when the orbs caught and reflected the light of the street lamps. "This is my request, in your consideration. Think of yourself first, Taniyama-san. Consider to yourself what coming back to SPR means for you and your future. What it will do to your current aspirations and goals. And most of all, I implore you to remember who Naru is."

She opened her mouth to say something, but there were still no words.

"I know," the man admitted quietly, guiltily. "I know what it is to look at Naru and see the glimmer of his twin. I confess that sometimes I think Gene will appear in him, and say something that would be uncharacteristic of Naru. But he does not express himself like that." He gazed forward, down the street. "I don't mean to sound as if I would prefer Gene's company; I could never have favored one over the other. But they were two halves of a whole and brought out the best in each other. They never should have been separated." He turned back to Mai, and she looked down, avoiding his serious gaze. Her heart was beating loudly and there was a lump in her throat.

"Lin-san," she whispered.

He smiled again, gently. "I'm sorry. I should not have spoken so much."

"No, not at all!" She protested, looking up to meet his gaze. There were unshed tears in her eyes but she brushed them away. "I will, I promise. Thank you... thank you for taking me home tonight." She opened the door and looked back at the older man as he spoke.

"Taniyama-san, I think you would make a great primary school teacher."

She blushed at the compliment, nodded and bowed quickly, closing the door with a gentle slam. She hurried toward the stairs up to her landing, turned and waved, a bright smile on her face. She could see him lift an acknowledging hand before the van pulled into the street, driving away quietly.

"Thanks, Lin-san," she whispered, and turned, running up to the landing.

* * *

At the office, Naru unwrapped the paper that protected the books inside, and selected one of the three before heading into Lin's office. He sat down in front of the monitor and opened the volume.

He had not moved an inch when Lin returned, save to turn the pages he read. The older man set a plastic bag with two boxes inside on the table and brought another chair over, sitting down and opening the boxes to reveal steaming rice and vegetables.

"That curry place you liked by the station is still there." Lin said by way of explanation, and the younger man closed his book and sat in the chair next to him. The older man watched him, wondering if he would have forgotten about dinner had he not been there to bring it under his nose to remind him.

They were both near ravenous, and the hot food was more than welcome. Naru ate silently and Lin occasionally glanced at the monitor, though there were no indications that anything was amiss.

"Did you see the books that Mai brought from Hara-san?" Naru lowered his spoon.

Lin shook his head. "I didn't. Did you find a lead?"

Naru pursed his lips. "Perhaps. It's too early to tell, but the facts of Miyamura Keiko's actions do give certain implications. I believe that her spirit was prevented from moving on at the time of her death. Otherwise, how could she have stayed in Mai's refuge for so long? And it is unlikely that the exorcism would have gone so smoothly in different circumstances."

"Because what killed her did not want her spirit to pass on." Lin suggested quietly.

"Yes. Exactly." Naru sighed. "Because it needed the spirit there for its own purposes. If that is the case, then the malevolent spirit has several possible ways of trapping and then devouring its victims. But several, narrowed down from many, is not a bad situation to be in."

"This early in a case, certainly." Lin mused. The two ate in silence for several more moments before he continued. "You have a theory."  
Naru smiled thinly. "I said it was too early to tell."

"Your assumptions have an almost unbearable record of being correct." Lin said, a small smile spreading across his features.

"Be as it may," Naru said, though he seemed amused, perhaps even pleased. "I'd like to do a little more research before I divulge."

"Fair enough." Lin agreed, turning his attention back to his curry.

Their silence lasted for the rest of their meal. Naru gazed toward the monitors, though Lin could see that the young president was preoccupied. Knowing that prompting an explanation would do little good, he said nothing and began to pick up the remains of their dinner.

He had opened the door to the main room and was about to leave his office with Naru finally spoke.

"What could Igarashi gain by having Mai work with us on this case?" He asked, gazing absently, his fingers tapping his chin with impatience.

Lin sighed, and it was obvious that the older man was just as troubled by the question as the younger. "I don't know."

* * *

Thanks everyone for being so patient! I'm sorry this chapter took so long. After not writing for a few weeks it was pretty hard to find the groove, but it's been picking up again.

Last but most importantly: Thanks for reading! Reviews, good and bad, are always appreciated! Until next time!


	5. An Interception

Thank you for your patience. the last two months have been a lot more busy than I was expecting, and this chapter was a lot harder to write than I was anticipating. Please enjoy!

Note: There is a scene that is a little bit more violent and gruesome that the rest of this. If that is the sort of thing that makes you uncomfortable, simply skip Mai's second dream. It should be pretty obvious when it's going to get a little ugly... so just go to the next section. I'm not the kind to write anything too graphic, but, just in case. you have been warned.

_for show me the stars, whose kind words never cease to make me grin like an idiot._

* * *

**Spirits walk between us, chapter 5.**

An Interception_  
November 22nd_

As was his usual routine, after the exorcism John had returned home, prayed for the spirit and meditated before sleep. It was customary for him to include prayers for the spirits in his daily prayers, but rarely did they consume his thoughts. Two days later, he still found himself unsettled in his prayers and meditations.

He opened his eyes and rose from his morning routine, setting a pot of water on the stove and turning on the gas. He moved across the kitchen, trying to enjoy the mundane task of preparing breakfast, and yet he felt a heaviness that he couldn't quite pinpoint or shake.

The priest sighed to himself as he stirred a small amount of honey into a cup of lemon tea. It was not the late Miyamura-san's spirit that troubled him, he decided. His exorcism had gone flawlessly, and there was no reason to think that the spirit would have returned to cause any harm.

No; the priest mused, it was certainly not the girl but it must be related to her in some way. Whatever had killed her, the fear preventing her from passing her soul to Heaven, was still out there, an unchecked danger that still posed a threat to others.

John frowned and sat at the small table, setting the mug next to his Bible. Was it entirely possible that she was not killed by a living human, but a vengeful spirit had caused her death? Naru had been speaking with Takigawa about it, and certainly seemed to know more than he was willing to share. The mere fact that Naru was involved would suggest a paranormal incident of some nature.

He sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair, the silky strands falling back into place on his forehead. It could also be that Naru was concerned for Mai and was simply helping in a way he felt most comfortable. It was clear to him that Naru cared very deeply for Mai, though in what manner was not quite as straightforward. The young man in question was certainly not the type to coddle her in any way, and it was rational that he would hide his association as much as possible. If that was the case, his involvement stemmed not from a paranormal interest but instead from something deeper and more personal. No doubt any assistance the priest offered would be regarded as meddlesome interference.

He sighed again and took a sip of his tea, shaking his head ever so slightly as he opened the book.

He read scripture in silence, sipping the tea absently, before closing the book and resting his head onto his clasped hands.

_I should trust that Naru will take care of her, but God is showing me that my part isn't finished yet. Heavenly God, please guide me with Your light. Show me the way and help me protect my dear friends from the evil that lurks in this world. Give me the strength to follow Your divine path and heed Your words..._

* * *

The building was incredibly quiet. The only sound that reached her ears was that of her own breathing.

She took a tentative step forward, followed by another. The light was dim enough that she wasn't sure of her own footing, but she continued to walk. Too faint to even recognize at first, but steadily a distant sound became audible and she walked toward it. As she continued in the dark she realized what she heard were voices.

She reached a doorway and stepped through, stilling as she heard the harsh tones of an argument. In the room before her, two men were arguing.

She couldn't hear their words but the voices were heated. Their faces came into focus and she drew in her breath quickly as she recognized one of the men.

He towered over the other man, his anger incredibly apparent. He practically spit the disdainful words with the disgust they contained. And yet the other man defied him, shouting back with as much fury. And yet there was something evident in his voice that his opponent did not contain. Desperation. It became clear to her that the argument was reaching a breaking point; a line would be crossed that could not be undone.

She gasped in fear as she saw the desperate man reach inside his jacket, the hand returning with a glint, realizing that he had a knife.

And then there was a shot and the second man fell. The first man stood very still, the gun held steadily in his hand, his dark eyes glinting in the dim light. Blood began to spread across the floor of the silent room but still he did not move from his position, arm outstretched, weapon in hand.

She began to tremble. It had happened too quickly. Who had moved first? Was the knife a move to defend himself, or was it the other way around? Perhaps the man had only shot him because he had been threatened? And yet it there had been no hesitation in his movement.

The standing man finally sighed, his arm sagging and dropping to his side. Suddenly his words were utterly clear. _"You have taken responsibility for your actions, younger brother."_

He turned, then, and his eyes met hers. Dark, dangerous eyes stared into hers and her blood chilled as she tried to back away. It was clear to her then, that he had come to this place to kill that man. To kill him or die trying. To draw a knife against him had been a feeble attempt at a preemptive strike.

"No. Don't come over here.." she whispered in protest. She willed her legs to run but her body remained immobile as he approached.

"Don't..."

* * *

She lay in the dark, eyes wide and her heavy breathing the only sound in the silent, dark room. A hand clutched the fabric of her pajamas at her chest, her shoulders trembling.

_Igarashi. Igarashi was in my dream._

Her eyes darted around the room and she clutched her arms around her body as the realization struck her.

_Naru's in danger_.

_Naru..._

Without realizing or intending, she drifted into a restless sleep filled with jumbled images and dreams. Naru, laying on the beach. Lin, pushing his fists in even tempo on the young man's chest. Naru holding a cup of tea, inhaling the scent of tea, the slightest smile moving his lips. A hand, taking her own. Warmth spreading through her body, inflaming her cheeks. And then there were Lin's eyes, dark and serious, gazing into the depths of her soul. _Remember who Naru really is_.

When she awoke with the early light of dawn, Lin's words carried from her dreams into her wakeful state, momentarily distracting her from her earlier nightmare. When she remembered, however, she rose with urgency, planning her day and wondering when she would be able to speak to her friends at SPR.

* * *

"There was activity last night."

Naru looked up and lowered his cup of tea, his navy eyes instantly alert as his assistant entered the room. "What sort of readings?"

Lin approached him, passing a paper print across the table, which the younger man examined. "Extreme temperature fluxuation in one of the rooms." Before the researcher could ask, he continued. "The main production room on the north side of the building. It's a large room, so there's no mistaking it. It was the spirit in question."

"Anything on the sound recordings?"

"Nothing so far." He shook his head, retreating to the doorway between the two rooms. "I haven't finished the analysis yet. I thought you'd appreciate knowing about that right away."

Naru nodded in his appreciation and pushed back his chair, rising. He stilled as Lin spoke.

"It can wait several minutes, Naru. Please take your time."

The scientist looked as though he was about to protest, but the taller man continued. Movement tugged at the corner of his lips, the faintest hint of a smile that Naru found himself returning. "These peaceful moments come much too rarely. And it is best to savor each meal for what it is, isn't it?"

"Yes," he agreed, a wry look crossing his fine features. He sat down in his chair, a pale hand reaching for the half-eaten toast on the plate. "That's certainly what Gene would say. Despite his foolishness... sometimes he had advice worth listening to. I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

Mai was standing on the street corner, waiting for the pedestrian walk sign to light up when her coat pocket began to vibrate and her favorite _Do As Infinity_ song began to play. She pulled her mobile out and pushed it open, moving forward with the other people.

"John-san?"

_"Mai-san, good morning. I hope I'm not inconveniencing you by calling early..." _She continued down the street, a small figure in a navy blue coat and a mauve knit hat in the midst of a sea of people, serious businessmen and professional women clad in black on their way to work.

She laughed brightly, grinning. "Of course not, John-san... I usually have to be up early for classes, so I'm always up early.."

She could hear his smile and blushed, knowing that he was recalling her history of a reluctance to get up in the morning during the many cases they had done together in the past. _"Ah, do you have classes today?"_

"Oh, no, today's my day off!" She wrinkled her nose. "But I got a call from work asking if I could come by. I know it's not to pick up a morning shift, so..."

_"The coffee shop?"_ The priest inquired politely.

"Ah, no." She corrected quickly. "The office." She paused at the next block, once again waiting for the light to turn.

"I'm sorry, then, now is probably not a good time."

"No, no it's fine!" She protested quickly. "I have a couple minutes..."

_"Ah, well... I was calling because I wanted to ask you about Keiko-san. Have you noticed anything amiss since she moved on?"_

Mai's breath caught in her throat, but she ignored the feeling and shook her head. "Uh-uh, no. Everything's been.. fine."

John was silent for a moment and she became very aware of all the sounds around her; the distinctive noise of slow traffic, taxis pulling to the curb and people hurrying out, slamming doors, car alarms going off in the distance and the noise from all the people in the Ginza morning rush hour. She hadn't allowed herself to think about it until the priest's question, but his words brought upon the realization that she was eager to leave her apartment in the morning. The call from the office had been a pleasant excuse to go somewhere else.

He cleared his throat quietly before he began to speak. _"Mai-san, I fear that I am being much too forward. Please forgive me for that. But have you had any dreams?"_

She barely noticed that the light had changed as was very nearly pushed forward by the impatient people behind her.

_"Mai-san?"_

"Yes," she said quietly. The timbre of her voice had changed, he noticed. "But I can't talk about it right now."

_"Of course,"_ the priest agreed.

"I need to go; I'm at the office. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

_ "Sure, Mai-san. Have a good morning."_

"Thanks, you too."

* * *

John closed the connection, sighing and setting the phone back on the table. After some hesitation, he reached for the phone once again and dialed a number.

_I do trust Naru_, he thought, waiting for the phone to be picked up. Instead, a message began to play and he exhaled, gathering his thoughts for a concise and informative message.

"Takigawa-san, good morning. I was wondering if you had spoken with Mai-san since the other night. I just wanted to verify that we had been correct in our assumptions that Keiko's spirit had moved on peacefully. And... and another thing, actually. I was also wondering if you had spoken with Naru since the exorcism. Please let me know.. it would set my mind at ease. Thanks in advance."

He dropped the phone from his ear, holding it between his hands, moving it back and forth restlessly.

_And yet that doesn't mean that I shouldn't do everything in my own power._

_

* * *

_

The tall man sat, reclining against a futon with a guitar in his hands. The sleeves of a dark red hooded sweatshirt were pushed past his elbows, and he hummed as his fingers deftly changed positions on the guitar neck, the quick strumming forming an intricate pattern of scales and notes.

The ringing of his phone pulled him from his concentration and he carefully set aside his instrument, reaching forward and picking up the phone that sat on the table.

"Ayako? Yeah, good morning." He paused, listening. "No, no, I haven't. Yeah, I was concerned too.. yeah."

He stood in a smooth motion, his full height apparent in the room that was designed without the consideration of a man of his proportions. He stepped through the doorway, having to duck his head as he moved into the next room.

"Ayako, you know how she is. She probably just didn't have her phone on. It's still early, right? You don't need to worry about her." He opened the door to the refrigerator, bending and blushed, eyebrows furrowing defensively over her comment as he reached for the milk. "Of _course _I am!" He said quickly, his tones rising. "Any fool would-"

Her laughter could be heard through the phone and he smiled, a faint look passing into his eyes. He hesitated at first, pouring the milk into a glass, but began to speak as he set it on the countertop.

"Say, Ayako, what are you doing for lunch today? Would you have time to meet-?" His voice trailed off and his gaze hardened slightly, his features drooping. "No, that's fine. Yeah, I figured you'd be busy at the hospital." He chuckled weakly. "It was silly of me to think..." Once again he paused, listening, and he moved around the kitchen quietly, replacing the milk in the refrigerator and taking a bowl from a cupboard.

"I'm sure it'd be something she'd want to talk about.. why don't you just try calling her a little later in the day?" He smiled again, and laughed genuinely. "Honestly, Ayako... don't be a worrywart. Things'll be fine. Fine, alright?"

He poured cereal into the bowl and poured milk from the glass into the cereal. Reaching behind him he took a spoon, dropping it into the bowl and pulling the chair away from the table to sit.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem. I'll talk to you later."

He gazed at the phone in his hand, shook his head and admonished himself. "_Idiot_." he admonished himself quietly.

The phone beeped, and he examined it, a surprised look crossing his features. "One missed call?" He murmured to himself, and his thumb navigated the screen. "John?"

* * *

It seemed as though she had been in this position a lot lately; sitting or standing in front of someone and her heart beating faster and louder than she could bear. In fact, ever since the dinner a few nights ago and she had seen _him_, it practically seemed as though her heart had been constantly pounding.

This morning, she was seated in the office of Shimokawa-san, who was not her supervisor nor her immediate boss but rather the human resources representative of the law office. She had never really spoken with him before today, but it was he whom the company had selected to deliver the news of her departure.

"…Of course, the company will offer substantial compensation for your unexpected severance."

"Yes. Thank you." She managed to say, surprised herself that she hadn't stumbled over the simple words. The past forty minutes had been a blur: she had signed the forms he had requested, had turned in her key to the front door, and would no doubt receive in the mail any personal belongings she had left at her desk. A scarf, for cold days, perhaps a small container of lotion or lip balm. There would not be much, what else might she have accidentally left behind?

Shimokawa passed her an envelope and smiled wanly, what she suspected was intended to be a sympathetic gesture but did not quite reach the needed emotions. "Thank you for being so understanding, Taniyama-san."

"O-of course."

He stood and ushered her to the door. She moved stiffly, the shock still registering in her mind.

"Take care." He said, inclining his head as the elevator doors opened. "I know that Tomoe-san always spoke highly of your performance. The fact that you must leave our service is quite.. regrettable."

_What is he saying? That he's _sorry _he just fired me? How flaky is that? _She stepped inside the elevator wordlessly and bowed quickly, the doors closing on the office for the last time.

* * *

When she reached the street, the shock had given way to annoyance at Shimokawa and then anger at the entire situation. One of her better points, after all, was her hotheaded nature that did not allow her to drift into despair. She retrieved her hat from her pocket and pulled it over her ears, frowning and hastily stuffing the envelope into the pocket in its stead.

Stopping in a small bakery, she bought hot coffee and a croissant. She selected a small secluded table and sat down, dropping her head and resting it in her hands.

She exhaled deeply and inhaled the bright smell of coffee. Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore the sounds in the cafe around her. When she raised her head and brought the coffee to her lips, she felt significantly calmer, the anger drifting away in the simple exercise Takigawa had once taught her.

She sat and ate nearly motionlessly, staring out the window at the pedestrians that hurried by. When only crumbs remained on the small plate, she wiped her hands with a napkin and reached into her pocket.

The envelope she had received from Shimokawa was crumpled and half bent, no longer crisp and pristine as it had been when he handed it to her. She ripped it open carelessly, pulling out the check, and her mouth dropped open.

The check was made out for 300,000 yen. She held it down to the table, paling, and finally lifted it again, eyes scanning over the paper. She hadn't read it incorrectly, and it was in fact addressed to her. Her part-time hours averaged her weekly pay to about 30,000 yen. Which meant that the company was paying her for ten weeks that she would not be working. It seemed a little excessive, to say the least.

"This can't be right," she murmured to herself, staring at the check. "Can it?"

Silently, she put the check back into the ripped envelope and into her pocket. She stared at the empty plate and cup on the table before her.

_Think, Mai, think._

She finally stood, buttoning her coat and putting her hands in her pockets, the right closing carefully and protectively over the envelope.

_I need to go to the bank._

* * *

When the money was deposited in the bank, she let out another sigh and began to collect her thoughts and plans from earlier in the morning. Pulling her mobile from her pocket, she dialed a familiar number.

The phone rang several times before it was finally picked up. "Shibuya Psychic Research," a man's voice said tersely. Mai had the urge to giggle, but she was serious enough to suppress her amusement. Lin was not meant to be a receptionist, but there would be another time to dwell upon that fact.

"Good morning, Lin-san. How are you today?" She said politely, a smile forming on her lips as she spoke.

"Taniyama-san. I'm well. And yourself?" Even though he spoke curtly, though there was a detectable warmness in his words.

_Too hard to explain_, she thought, grimacing, and ignored the question. "Um. Is Naru available, by any chance?"

She imagined Lin frowning and cringed, knowing that he was well aware that she had simply dodged his question. But the man did not press her to explain, and she breathed a grateful sigh. If he asked she might not be able to stop herself from confessing everything that was on her mind.

"Yes. Just a moment."

She smiled again as the phone was placed down and she heard the muffled sounds of a brief conversation. Lin, apparently, did not know how to put a call on hold. The phone was finally picked up again and an annoyed voice spoke.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Mai?"

She ignored his sarcasm but instead blurted out what was on her mind. "Igarashi was in my dream, Naru." As the words left her mouth she flushed. This was not how she had wanted to start the conversation.

"Very kind of you to inform me of that, but contrary to your apparent belief, that is not a detail I need to know about your personal life." His tone was frosty.

Her cheeks flushed with anger, the blush of her embarrassment hidden under her fury. "It's _not _like that! Don't be stupid, Naru, it was a _dream_! It's connected to your case somehow. It's more dangerous than you think, you need to-"

"What happened, Mai?" He suddenly asked.

The tone in his voice startled her and she paused. "In my dream?"  
"No. To _you_. This morning."

"I don't want to talk about it." She grumbled.

He said nothing for several moments and she wondered if the phone had lost the connection. Finally, he spoke. "I have to return to my research. If you desire to discuss your dream, come by the office later this afternoon. I will be available then."

The dial tone replaced his voice and she wanted to throw down the phone in frustration. "Naru, you jerk!" She sighed and gazed toward the cloudy sky. "Why do you..." her voice trailed off and she shook her head. "Dummy."

In the time that she went underground to take the train to her neighborhood and returned to the surface, it had started to snow. She sighed despondently, wishing her day off had gone a little smoother. First, the incident at the office, and now all she had to look forward to was laundry and studying.

_And going to SPR, of course but..._ She wasn't entirely sure if she was looking forward to that or not. And once again, her heart began to pound in the anticipation.

_

* * *

_

_Another normal day at the hospital_, Ayako noted, sighing as she closed the door to her office and sat down at her desk, relishing the few moments of silence between appointments. _Busy as always._

She glanced outside, frowning with distaste as she saw the flakes of snow begin to drift slowly to the ground. It wasn't that she didn't like snow, exactly, but she hated watching it at work, knowing that any slight accumulation would cause delays in trains and traffic for her commute home. If she had been at home, watching this sight, it would have been peaceful. How was it that something so ordinary could be seen as bothersome or romantic, depending on the moment?

Her mind wandered easily in her solitary moments, first to the current preoccupying worry for a younger woman that she regarded as closely as a sister, but then those thoughts quickly moved to someone else. She had been too busy to see him since their breakfast the day before, but was looking for an excuse to see him again. She had wanted to call him much earlier but had only worked up the courage that morning. How was it that she always hesitated to call him, and yet as soon as she heard his voice she forgot that trepidation?

She sighed again, wishing to know what the reason he had asked her for lunch that day. It couldn't be helped, that she couldn't go; when she was at the hospital she couldn't take even a half hour away unless a miracle freed her schedule.

She had stood and was ready to find the papers she needed for her next appointment when her pocket jingled merrily. She flipped open her phone, her tense face softening into a smile as she read the words.

_/ From: Taniyama Mai_._ / Message: Ayako-san, I just saw that you called this morning! I must have been on the train, sorry! ^o^;; Anyway, things are great, except I have two tests coming up and a lot of studying. I'll be busy with that for a little while yet. Thanks for calling! I'll talk to you soon! ^-^_

Ayako laughed quietly, shaking her head to herself. There was a brisk knock on the door. "Come in," she called, and the door opened. An intern bowed quickly for his interruption.

"Excuse me, Dr. Matsuzaki. Your twelve and one o'clocks have been cancelled."

"Rescheduled?"

"No, doctor. Simply cancelled." He bowed and left, and Ayako found herself smiling.

She was still holding her phone in her hands, and she glanced down, her eyes softening. _Perhaps it's not too late_...

* * *

After a brief lunch, several loads of laundry, and hours of what felt like fruitless studying, Mai gave up, tidied her books, and left her apartment. As she left the building, she found herself breathing a sigh of relief. It was not something she really wanted to think about, but she breathed easier when she was not in that place. How was it that months with a spirit by her side had not bothered her as much as the spirit's immediate absence?

_That's not true_, she corrected herself, hurrying down the street and toward the train station. _Keiko was changing. It was a lot more difficult to live with her as time passed..._

She didn't have long to wait for a train and she boarded an empty car, taking a spot near the door. Grasping a handle, the doors glided shut and the train began to move. Staring at the advertisements above her, her thoughts began to wander.

It was easy become preoccupied with her dreams. The route was familiar and she knew she wouldn't miss her transfer: after all, she had once taken this route nearly every day. Even though two years had passed, the route was still ingrained in her movements and her thoughts meandered.

_Remember who Naru is_, Lin's voice echoed in her mind. She bit her lip as she considered the words, staring forward and unseeing on the train. _Think of yourself first. I implore you_.

_But do I even know who Naru is?_ She protested silently in response to his request. _He never... never shares anything about himself. I don't know what his childhood was like or anything that happened to him when he wasn't in front of me. I don't know what (if any) kind of music he likes. What kind of movie he would go to. Or what kinds of books he would read if he didn't spend every waking hour working._

And suddenly her silent protests seemed foolish and ridiculous. Of course she knew who Naru was. He was silence and mystery, but he was much more than that. Every interaction between them formed who he was. She understood that, and she also understood what his goals were and how important SPR was to him. Her face relaxed as the thought comforted her.

_Consider to yourself what coming back to SPR means for you and your future._

The realization struck her so hard and so quickly that she nearly gasped, her hand gripping the handle, swaying with the train's movement.

It wasn't that Lin had disguised his words, but there was more that earlier she had been content to ignore. Now it was as clear as anything, the words that had remained unspoken instead communicated through his gaze, his demeanor, and the entire conversation. Quietly, Lin had reminded her that Naru and SPR were one and the same. He probably hadn't wanted to voice those words, but the warning was heard. _Remember who Naru is_, he said, silently adding, _and what Naru means to you_.

_I'll think about it later_, she promised herself, exhaling a small sigh and lowering her gaze to stare at her boots. _I can afford to think about it later._ And so she banished the thoughts. Thinking about that was too dangerous a venture, especially if she was headed toward the office and person in question.

* * *

It had been a quiet day for Lin, watching monitors and empty, useless data compile before him. Since that morning, there had been nothing out of the ordinary. They had listened to the audio recordings from the night before, Naru quickly becoming frustrated as it was not as enlightening as he would have liked. A low murmur, growing louder as the temperature dropped. Suddenly, a scream and a tremendous crash, followed by utter nothingness. Naru had sat in a sullen contemplative silence until the phone rang. Lin was grateful for the interruption, and it had forced Naru into action. After Mai's phone call Naru retreated to his office, thoughtfully mentioning that there was something he wanted to look into, and Lin had been left alone. John had called, midday, but it had been a brief conversation and the priest had seemed flustered, unable to say exactly what he meant. It was frustrating, no doubt for both of them, and it was not the lull Lin would have asked for. Now, the day had passed, it was well after four o'clock, and the snow that steadily came down on the quiet city outside seemed to reflect the mood of the still office inside.

He removed the headphones, stood and stretched. His limbs ached for activity and he longed to go for a run. It was something he had gotten accustomed to in England: a morning run, a quick shower, followed by breakfast tea with Luella and Martin. Noll would join them if he wasn't locked into his work and Madoka would drop by if she was in town. The respite had been absolutely idyllic. When was the last time he had enjoyed a leisurely morning? Those days were almost too quiet for his liking, and certainly he was happy to be working once more by Naru's side.. but he had cherished the moments nonetheless.

He was seated again when Naru entered the room, and from his purposeful gait Lin could see that the man had made a decision.

"Would you be able to prepare for an exorcism by tomorrow?"

"Of course. We'll need to find a way to assure the spirit's presence." Lin stated quietly. "Otherwise, the exorcism would be all but useless."

The younger man's face twitched into a bitter smile. "Yes. It will be there. I'll make sure of it."

Lin's gaze darkened suspiciously. "If you were planning on asking Hara-san for her assistance you would have done so already."

"You know that I will not allow any involvement for this case from our regular employees."

"Yes. You made that clear when you accepted the case. So how do you intend to pinpoint the spirit?"

Naru gazed at the screen and crossed his arms across his chest, absently watching the monitors with blank eyes. "Every one of the victims died with a look of absolute terror on their faces. As if something terrible was about to happen to them. As of they feared for their very souls. From Miyamura's testimony, not only were their bodies assaulted, but their very beings were devoured as well. It reminded me of a conversation I'd had with Hara-san, over two years ago."

"She had encountered a malevolent spirit such as this?"

"No, but a paranoid client claimed to be plagued by one. The real mystery for her was how he had heard of such a thing. She ordered the books to research it, but it turned out to be something much different. Much less threatening. This is not a spirit you can simply ask politely to leave."

"So what is it?"

"A spirit that came from a human that died with so many regrets it can only consume them. We are lucky that Hara-san kept those books, and that an elder in the village of Konan documented the incident so well. The two spirits were remarkably similar, from the manner of the deaths of its victims and the regularity it needed to draw them to feed itself. I am almost positive that it is the same."

The older man looked at the younger quickly, his gaze sharp and piercing. "You don't intend to lure it out..."

"You know me better than to ask that question." Naru leaned against the table, an irritated gaze passing over his face. "It's the easiest way and the quickest resolution to the case." His face darkened. "A spirit like this won't show itself without something to feed on."

"I refuse." He spoke quietly, lifting his gaze to meet cold dark blue eyes. "I cannot allow you to do this."

A sneer formed on his lips at the statement. "You are no longer my guardian."

"Naru, you think I don't understand what it means to use yourself as bait for a spirit like this. It would not appear if it sensed any resistance. You would have to allow yourself to become completely vulnerable. Even you would be in tremendous danger. Guardian or not, I could not let you enter a situation like this."

"The longer we wait, the stronger the likelihood that this spirit will find another victim."

"There must be another way."

As Lin said this, both men were fully and painfully aware of how un-like Lin he sounded. Naru smiled bitterly, eyes narrowing at his assistant and clasped his hands together. He took a moment to study his companion's resolute face before speaking. "Very well. I will consider other possible options. We will wait until tomorrow to see if there are other viable possibilities, or if I can convince you otherwise."

It was at that moment that Taniyama Mai entered the office, changing the course of the night for all three.

* * *

"Good evening," she called softly, shrugging off the navy coat, revealing a dark green sweater that showed her delicate collarbone. The scarf she left on her neck, the ends tied behind her neck. She hung her coat in the coat locker quickly and entered the main room, her chestnut eyes looking around quickly. It was empty, but the door to Lin's office was open so she walked toward to room. She cautiously peered in, surprised by the sight of the two men staring darkly at the other.

"I'm sorry to intrude so suddenly..." Mai said sheepishly, noticing how tense the two men were. Lin's brow was furrowed, and she briefly wondered if she had never noticed the worried look before or if it had been an emotion previously guarded from her younger eyes. Naru, of course, did not look worried, but irritated. It was an easily recognizable emotion on the younger man's face.

"I asked you to come by, after all." Naru straightened and walked out of the office, brushing past her as he entered the main room. "I'll heat some water for tea. Lin, please keep an eye on the monitors."

"Oh, um, allow me." She hurried, leaving the stoic man and following Naru into the kitchenette. Was she disappointed that he had not requested for the hot drink? The routine was familiar, and she found herself aching to fall back into it. Her arm brushed his as she passed him, and she blushed as she filled the kettle, not noticing how he stepped back, allowing her to step into the role she wished to fill.

He studied her, noting the pink and black houndstooth scarf that covered her neck and her slim shoulders and back, draped in an elegant sweater that clung to the small of her back but covered her waist gently. As she turned back toward him he looked away, frowning.

"Naru?" She questioned, hands holding teacups poised in mid-air.

"It's nothing." He said, and turned his back as he entered the main room. "Do as you wish. I'll wait out here."

It did not take long for her to prepare the tea, and it did not surprise her that Naru read as he waited, turning each page of the thin volume with meticulous care. As she approached he closed the book and set it on the table, leaning forward as she passed him the cup. As his gaze settled upon her, her heart began to pound.

"You came to discuss your dream." He said curtly, raising the cup to his lips. She found her eyes following the movement and blushed, averting her gaze quickly.

"Yes." Her voice was not as strong as it had been when he spoke with her earlier on the phone, he noted, frowning slightly. She seemed to struggle for the correct words. "I... I can't remember, anymore. Not... really. Not how I know." She looked up at him, conviction filling her steady gaze. "Whatever this case is that you're doing for Igarashi, you... you can't. You have to stop, it's too dangerous. Somehow..." Once again her voice faltered. "I can't remember exactly what happened in that building, but... I woke up and I knew you're in danger. You can't go back there!"

At the word his head snapped up, eyes trained on hers. "Building? What did it look like?" Naru's sharp voice asked.

"I couldn't see much," she admitted. "It was dark. Just a big, dark room. Like an old warehouse."

Lin was listening to their conversation from the other room, and the tall man tensed at the words. He could hear the masked anxiety in Naru's voice and allowed himself to wonder if Mai recognized the tones in the younger man's words.

"What happened? You said Igarashi was there?"  
"Um." She looked uncomfortable and squeezed her hands together. "I think.. he was fighting with someone. And..." Her lips pursed and brows narrowed, he could tell she was struggling to remember all the details, details she found unpleasant. "I think he killed him."

"Igarashi did?"

She nodded quickly. "Yeah."

"How sure are you that this happened in the past?"

She paused, considering, but when she spoke her words were confident. "I'm positive."

Naru leaned back against the sofa, pressing his thumbs together as he thought. "Don't go back there again." He commanded, his quiet voice stern.

"But-"

"I don't want you to be involved in this." He interrupted. "You are not assisting me with this case and there is no reason for you to make it your business."

"Like I can help what I dream-" She retorted.

"Surely you have enough control over your visions to leave them when necessary?"  
She frowned and tried a different tactic. "Naru, it was _only_ a dream-"

"And you should know better than to say that."

"I just want to help!"

"Then let me make it clear that I am refusing your offer."

Her hands became fists and she clenched her teeth in frustration. "Naru, I didn't _ask_ to dream that. I didn't _want _to see it, but I did and I'm here because I _care_ about you for some reason, you egotistical jerk! You always act like you don't need anybody! How can you be so dismissive? You're so big-headed, you-"

"You think I am wrong?" He interrupted coldly. His eyes were lit with anger. "Even after all this time, you don't trust my judgment?" She glared at him, knowing he was right and wishing he wasn't. Wishing with all her heart he wasn't right _every single time_.

He continued, the disdain in his voice heightened by his quiet tone. "Whether you like it or not, Mai, I am aware of the facts in my case. Of which you know none. If there was an overwhelming danger I would take the rational steps."

"You do know." She whispered. "You do know."

He looked startled at that statement, and her eyes narrowed and she pointed a finger straight toward the smooth black fabric at his chest.

"I think you do know, Naru." Mai set the near-untouched cup of tea on the table and stood, glaring down at him. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes and she prayed they wouldn't betray her. "You're right. You are _well aware of the facts_. Why wouldn't you know? You always know."

She turned her back toward him and stalked toward the door. "I'm tired of this." She muttered.

Her hand was opening the coat locker when a quiet voice spoke, stilling her movements.

"Mai-san."

She turned, startled, to see Lin standing in the door. "Please wait." The tall man ignored his scowling boss and he smiled ever so slightly. "You came all this way. I just ordered dinner, won't you join us?"

Her hand dropped and she lost her resolve to make a quick exit. Her eyes flickered from the assistant to the president, noticing that the latter was scowling.

"I need to make some calls." Naru said, standing. He glared at Lin and crossed the room to his office. "Watch the monitors."

The taller man nodded curtly. "Of course."

Mai stood dumbly, watching as Naru closed the door to his office, and turned her gaze back toward the other man. His gentle smile widened ever so slightly, and she felt herself smiling in return.

In his office, Naru sat at his desk, resting his forehead against clasped hands, shoulders trembling with jealousy. There was no reason for the feeling, he knew, but he had not anticipated the subtle change in Lin's demeanor toward Mai and it was impossible for him to drown the emotions that had surged at the display.

Work. He could always smother his emotions with work. Breathing deeply, he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

* * *

"He's impossible." Mai grumbled, flopping down on the sofa and propping her feet against the low table.

Lin did not move from where he stood, she presumed because he was keeping one eye on the monitors. "Naru does.. certainly hold his ground when he believes he is right." His smile quirked slightly in amusement. "I guess we're lucky that he has an uncanny ability for that."  
"I guess." She said sullenly, lips pouting and eyebrows low with her annoyance.

Lin visibly hesitated and she looked up at him expectantly. "Taniyama-san, please.. don't be too angry with him." Her scowl began to fade reluctantly and he continued softly. "He does have a tendency to keep pertinent information to himself, and.. I strongly believe that is simply a selfish way for him to think he is helping those around him." He shrugged then and turned, dropping her gaze. "But I have been mistaken about him before."

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out and she stared at the empty doorway where Lin had just stood. She heard the sound of a chair moving a short distance, an object being moved on the desk, and the sounds of several keys pressed in quick succession on a keyboard. He had resumed his position, a dutiful eye surveying the case.

She sat in the silent room for several moments, slowly sinking backwards into the cushions, eyes drifting shut. She lay awake with her eyes closed for only a brief moment before embracing a rest that in the end would not be peaceful.

* * *

Naru opened the door to his office, pausing as he saw Mai's reclining form. His eyes softened and he gazed at her, then hurried into Lin's office as if afraid of being seen by hidden observers.

Lin had heard the door open and could feel the slight vibrations from Naru's steps in the floor, and so was not surprised when he entered the room and did not turn to look at him as he spoke.

"Don't you think asking her not to dream of what is most likely her friend's killer is a little too much?"

Naru scowled, his earlier peaceful look evaporating from his face. "She doesn't know our case is connected to Keiko."

"She would if you'd tell her. Whether you like it or not, Naru, Taniyama-san is connected to this case."

"All the more reason then to end it tomorrow."

Lin silently accepted the statement. "How would you lure it out?" He finally asked quietly.

"Eloise Thomas had failed an exam the day of her murder. Miyamura Keiko had confessed to a boy who had turned her down. Sonohama Akito had lost his job. Harada Mizuki's daughter-in-law had a miscarriage. All were preoccupied with something regretful to varying degrees on their last day among the living. Each one after the next, increasing in what would be readily accepted as severity. We can only suspect that the unidentifiable bodies would fall into this pattern. The failure on the scale of Ms. Thomas or even Miyamura-san would no doubt not interest this spirit at this moment."

Anyone besides Lin would have wondered how Naru was able to obtain such small details of people that had been long deceased, but the older man was accustomed to the younger's methods. "You would regret something more extreme?"

"Simply long enough for you to perform the exorcism." Naru said. "And yes. I have no doubt it would work."

_

* * *

_

_Mai. Mai. Get out._

The voice whispered softly around her, mist gathering around her feet and dissipating as the voice died away.

It was dark. She couldn't remember where she was or why she was there. She stepped through a hall, and the light of a window cast enough illumination for her to see her surroundings.

The warehouse. The muted light did not create any shadows in the building, but even within a landscape of near-unchanging gray it was instantly recognizable.

She looked around her surroundings quickly, fear growing steadily in her core. _Naru told me not to come here_, she thought. As much as she had protested earlier, now she could feel the danger around her in the air as if it were solid.

There was suddenly a scream, a desperate cry for help. Without thinking she rushed to the sound, pulling open a heavy door and immediately falling backwards into a solid wall in shock as the sight met her eyes.

On the floor before her were the pieces-the remains- of a person. What was left of a body that had been pulled apart.

And blood. So much blood, covering the floor in sticky puddles and dripping down the walls.

Standing in the middle of the room was a grotesque figure, and she watched with horror as he grasped a girl by her throat. Her toes barely brushed the ground, her legs twitching as blood poured from her mutilated torso. Mai slowly raised her eyes to the girl's face, unable to stop herself. Her mouth dropped open in shock and unconsciously began to mimic the look of absolute terror on the young woman's wounded face.

"_Kei.. ko...?_" She managed to gasp. Her eyes had become blank and she stared numbly at the sight before her, crumpling onto the ground, the cement wall behind her supporting her weight once her legs had failed her. It was too terrible to watch, but she stared forward, shaking, as she saw the figure throw the body to the floor. There was an older man, now, in front of this monster, and he pleaded and cried in desperation as his limbs were ripped from his body.

Tears began to trickle from her eyes as she saw the older woman bend in agony, a silent scream on withered lips.

"_No,_" She whispered. "_No, please! It's too awful..._"

The room was silent but for her sobs and the sounds of footsteps approaching.

Then the pain began and she screamed. It started on her arms, where clawed arms had grabbed her. Then, on her neck, and she felt her pulse, beating wildly and frantically, pumping hot liquid onto her clothes, dripping down her arms and down her chest.

"_No, please,_" she cried. In desperation, she raised her hands to protect her face. Her limbs felt feeble, and her hands were easily batted away. She couldn't feel most of her body, and couldn't see through the haze of blood and tears in her eyes. She cried out as she felt her flesh tear at the onslaught. "_Please,_" she begged.

And then, the pain was gone, and she was enveloped in warmth. Someone called her name. Her ears were ringing so loudly that it was difficult to hear his voice.

_Take my body_

_ Take my body, but not my soul_

* * *

"Naru!"

Lin's voice rang out sharply, drawing the other man from his thoughts. Naru stood quickly, rushing to the monitors.

"There." Lin said, pointing at the screen.

"The temperature's dropping." Naru dark eyes scanned the monitors, watching the changes. "It's moving."

Lin's eyes darkened, watching the meter fall from five degrees rapidly down below zero. The temperatures in the room would drop in succession, the first points warming after the spirit passed. "Where is it going?"

"Here." Naru pointed at the blueprints. They watched as the cold temperatures stabilized, settling in one room.

Both men gazed at the readings, wondering what could have prompted the spirit's actions.

Lin spoke first, quietly. "That's where the bodies were found."

Naru said nothing, his eyes narrowed in thought.

That was when they heard her scream, and both men were on their feet, rushing to the other room in an instant.

"Mai!" Naru reached her first, grabbing her as if to pull her from the nightmare. Her body was limp and quivering. Next to him, Lin crouched, his body tense and alert.

"Mai," he repeated, trying to keep his voice steady. His trembling hands grasped her shoulders, shaking despite his efforts to remain calm. Her face was contorted in an expression of pain, tears on the lashes of her tightly closed eyes.

"_No, please_," she begged, her thin voice a pitifully desperate whisper. She tried to raise her arms in front of her but they fell to her sides weakly. "_Please._.."

"Mai," Naru said, his grip tightening.

Her face relaxed, finally, and the eyes opened slowly, releasing a flow of tears down her cheeks. "Naru," she whispered. She began to sob and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face in his shirt.

Naru slowly brought his arms to close around her body, embracing the quietly sobbing girl. Reassuring words of comfort waited on his tongue, and yet he could not bring himself to say them.

Lin stood quietly from his crouch next to the sofa, and left the room for the kitchenette, gathering cups for tea.

Mai's tears slowly began to subside and she slowly backed away from his embrace. She seemed weak, he noted, as if exhausted. He did not move from where he crouched, their knees almost touching from where they sat. Her breathing would slow, and then she would gasp as if trying to catch her breath.

"Take your time." Naru said softly, hoping to draw her from the edge of hysteria. "Breathe deeply."

She nodded, her gaze set firmly upon her knees, tears welling in her eyes. They slowly trickled down her cheeks and her sobs settled with several hiccups.

He sighed quietly and placed a gentle hand on her head. Lin reappeared from the kitchen with a cup of tea. He passed it to Naru and gave a short nod, returning to his office. Much was communicated in the short gaze, and both men were entirely comfortable between it.

Naru held the tea in his hand, waiting. Slowly, she began to relax again and took the cup from his outstretched hand.

He sat on the edge of the low table, dark eyes that betrayed worry as he studied her intently. Though he had moved backwards to sit, he was still very close and he leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, waiting for her to speak.

She gathered her composure and took a deep breath. When she finally opened her mouth, however, it was not her dream that she spoke of. "I lost my job today."

His eyes widened with surprise but otherwise his body remained still. "At the law office." He finally said quietly. It was not a question.

She nodded. "Yes."  
"I'm sorry to hear that." He sighed softly. Inwardly, he cursed, eyes furious. _Only one day. It only took one goddamned day. I misjudged you, Igarashi_.

She shivered slightly and he looked up quickly from his musings. "Cold?"

"I'm all right," she protested, but he stood and retrieved her coat, adjusting the thermostat.

He looked uncomfortable and avoided her gaze. "I left the heat off. Just wear it until it warms up in here a little."

She blushed slightly, accepting the coat and nodding quickly.

He sat down again, once again on the table in front of her rather than the more distant sofa. "Tell me about your dream.. please." His voice was hushed but he did not need to speak loudly considering their intimate proximity. He raised his eyes to meet hers, and despite her reluctance she found herself explaining everything. Slowly and hesitantly at first, her shoulders shaking as she relived the memory of the dream.

As she spoke, she noticed that his knuckles were white, his hands gripping his knees. When she had finished speaking, uninterrupted, the two sat in silence. She was not comfortable meeting his eyes, so instead watched his hands. The tense hands also made her uneasy, but slowly they relaxed on his knees and she found a knot loosening inside her.

"I'm.. sorry." He finally spoke. "I truly am sorry."

She looked up at him, startled. "Naru-" Her voice trailed off and she looked at her hands. "Keiko was in my dream. But..."

"Keiko is connected to my current case." Naru's bland voice sounded somehow detached from all emotion. "She was one of the victims that was killed in the building you dreamed of. I'm sorry."

"You should have told me." She muttered quietly.

"Perhaps."

It was all he would concede, and Mai did not press the matter, knowing he would not change his position. Silence consumed them, and Mai jumped when there was a knock at the door, Lin hurrying to accept and pay for the delivery.

Mai watched the man in front of him, noticing that his expression had not wavered during the distraction. His brow was furrowed in thought and she hesitated to move to disturb him.

Naru sighed and shook his head, then stood in a fluid motion. "Let's eat dinner."

* * *

Despite the fact that Mai almost always ate a dinner much earlier and the cooked vegetables and steamed dumplings in front of her smelled delicious, she was not the least interested in the food.

Lin joined them, sitting on the sofa across her as he prepared a plate. He passed it to Naru, who passed it to Mai.

She averted her gaze as he held the plate toward her. "Eat." He commanded, though his tone was gentle.

Reluctantly, she accepted the plate, and slowly the aromas enticed her and she began to eat. The three ate in silence gathered around the table in the main room of the offices at SPR, and for once, Mai's heart beat steadily in contentment.

* * *

She had just finished cleaning up from their dinner when Lin stood from his station, fixing a strong look on Naru. Naru, of course, pretended not to be aware of the gaze, continuing his perusal of the graphs of data from the day.

"We'd better go home." Lin's voice sounded tired. " Anything that the monitors pick up tonight can be reviewed tomorrow. It will be a difficult day, we'll need our rest."

As much as Naru wanted to retort, knowing that Lin was still reluctant to go through with the exorcism, he was tired and simply nodded in agreement.

They gathered their coats and she simply watched, unsure of what to do or say. She must have been drifting off into a daze because Naru's voice startled her and she nearly jumped.

"Mai," Naru started, standing by the door. "You can't stay here all night."

"I don't.. I don't want to go there." She admitted quietly, slowly meeting his gaze. His eyes were warm and understanding and she blushed, unprepared for such an open look.

Naru did not seem surprised and simply nodded. "I understand. If you're comfortable, you're welcome to stay with us tonight."

The statement startled her. "But-"

He shrugged nonchalantly, and her protests died on her tongue. "Come on."

She watched the two as they exited the office, and hurried behind them, flipping off the light as she had once been so accustomed to doing.

* * *

She had never been to the apartment that Lin and Naru shared, but if asked her guess of the space would have been startlingly accurate. The shared rooms were fit to both's needs and preferences, aligning perfectly in what was both fashionable and harmonious. A spacious and plain design for Naru; open and elegant, befitting Lin.

She stood near the door, watching as they removed their coats, and before she was even aware of it, Naru was helping her out of her coat, hanging it in the closet beside their own.

"Uh, thanks..." she said softly. He did not answer her, but moved to follow Lin into the room, and a soft light was turned on, illuminating more of the apartment.

Lin opened a cupboard to retrieve a small item, then filled a glass of water and approached her. "Perhaps you should take this." He offered, holding a small container of sleeping pills. Mai looked apprehensive.

"It will prevent you from having visions." Naru explained. "If you need a deep sleep without interruption, I would advise accepting the offer."

She nodded quickly, remembering her earlier dream with a shudder and took the glass from his hand. "Thank you."

Naru opened a door into a room, flicking on a light and stepping aside for her to follow him. "You may rest in here, if you wish."

"Thank you," she repeated, and it seemed that already the drug was taking effect. She felt drowsy, and made no protests as he showed her the small lavatory in the hall, kindly asking that she make herself comfortable in any way possible. As she re-entered the bedroom, she noticed the books on a desk and wondered briefly if this was not _his_ room.

"Please sleep well, Mai."

He smiled gently, closing the door behind him, and she sat down softly on the bed. Her shoulders slumped and then she laid back, breathing in a soft scent that was both familiar and strange.

The sleep that came to her that night came very quickly, and for once she was not disturbed by erratic dreams or troubling thoughts. Such peace she had nearly forgotten, with the events from the past few days culminating in the terrifying afternoon. Here, whether from effects of the sleeping aid or something else, she was completely at ease and was able to relax entirely.

As she fell into a deep sleep, a slight smile crossed her face, and with a sigh she exhaled two syllables.

"_Na.. ru_.."

* * *

"She won't dream. She'll sleep quite soundly."

"Good." Naru sat down at the kitchen table, sighing deeply. Lin stood at the stove, preparing two cups of tea. Setting one near Naru's hand, he took the other and turned to leave the room.

"Make sure you rest tonight, Naru." The taller man said quietly, turning his face to look back at the other man. "Even if things go exactly as you plan, both of our duties will be very difficult tomorrow."

"Of course." Naru rested his hand on the cover of the book, then reached forward and took the cup of tea. He cleared his throat quietly. "Thank you, Lin."

Lin smiled silently and left the room, leaving the younger man all alone.

* * *

He had only been reading for an hour when the soft sound of a persistent vibration pulled him from his thoughts and he reached into his pocket, removing his mobile.

"Igarashi-sama, good evening."  
He paused, and in the quiet room he tapped his finger against the desk.

"Yes, we are planning for an exorcism. You are welcome to come by if you wish."

"I understand."

"Thank you. Good evening."

He snapped the phone shut and stood, closing the book. His footfalls silent as he crossed the room, he opened the door to his bedroom and looked inside.

Her breathing was deep, her the lashes of closed eyes dark against her cheeks. He nodded to himself as if in agreement, closing the door soundlessly and returning to the main room.

Even after he had reclined, his body finally relaxed on the foldout futon, his dark eyes remained open and he gazed at the ceiling. In his mind, each fact from the case was turned over tirelessly, considering each piece of information from every possible angle. Tomorrow, they would exorcise the spirit together. He would use his own being as bait, and as well as he could hide the fact from Lin, he was still apprehensive. He was not a fool, after all. Any rational man would be apprehensive.

_Is there another way, could there possibly be another option?_

* * *

Again, thank you thank you for your reviews and encouragement. I will get started on the next chapter as soon as I can. Until then!


	6. A Reconciliation

**Spirits walk between us, chapter six.**

A Reconciliation_  
November 23_

The young man stifled a yawn, instead pushing his shoulders down into his torso, doing his best to keep a serious, yet attentive, expression. He had arrived at the central municipal police office early, and still he had found a line waiting for him. Nearly forty minutes later, he sat in the reception area, holding a card and waiting for his number to be called.

His eyes wandered to the wall, glancing at a clock. It was almost seven o'clock.

Yasuhara was by no means an impatient person, but even he was beginning to get tired of waiting. When his number was finally called, he stood carefully and strode toward the desk, trying not to appear too hurried or eager, even as his muscles ached to stretch in relief.

The older woman seated at the desk smiled politely as he approached, though there was no mirth behind her spectacles. He smiled pleasantly, passing the form he had filled out nearly an hour earlier into her manicured hands, which she took and placed on her desk, stamping and glancing over absently.

"Your name?"

"Yasuhara Osamu."

She typed a short request at the computer and paused, looking at the form more closely. "I see that you are inquiring for the records of a death."

"Yes, if they are public."

"Miyamura Keiko?" She looked up at him suspiciously, eyes narrowing. "A relation to you?"

"A relation of my fiancee," he said easily, his face somber. "They were very close. Understandably, the details were not shared beyond the immediate family. She's been having nightmares still... I would like to know if there's anything I can say to reassure her." As he finished speaking, he worried that perhaps he'd elaborated a little too much and his lies would become apparent.

He had nothing to fear; the woman's eyes softened considerably and she nodded in understanding. An excuse out of love almost always worked, after all. "Of course. Let me search the archives."  
She turned back to her computer and typed several short commands, finally nodding as she found what she was looking for. "You're in luck, Yasuhara-san. These records were released to the public in the last two weeks. They should appear within the state database within the next month or so. I can print you a copy, if you would like."

"Please, I would appreciate that."

The printer next to her computer activated with a beep and a piece of paper slid onto the tray, the faint smell of fresh toner reaching his nose. She picked it up and handed it to him, and his heart sank as he saw the faint outline of text. He had seen enough police records to know that one single page would most likely leave him with more questions than answers.

"Is this it?" He asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Yes." The answer was curt and he could tell that as sympathetic she may appear, she was anxious to receive her next customer.

"Thank you very much." He took the paper and bowed quickly, hurrying away.

As he reached the hall he slowed his gait and paused to look over the paper in his hand. It was, as he had suspected, only a basic outline of when and where the body had been found and in what condition.

However, as his eye reached the bottom of the paper, he noticed a small note left by a detective. _Similar to the death of Harada Mizuki? A connection worth investigating?_

The stamped and signed date that indicated the closure of the investigation showed that it had not been pursued by anyone. For whatever reason, this case had never been inspected fully.

"Interesting." Yasuhara murmured, and with a slight smile, folded the paper into his pocket and left the building, stepping outside into a gray morning.

* * *

It took her several moments to gather her bearings when she awoke. While she wasn't groggy in the least, she was tremendously thirsty, a presumed side effect from the sedative. The glass from the night before was still on the small bedside table, and she propped herself on her elbow, drinking the remaining water with relish.

As she set the empty glass back onto the table, her eyes fell onto a volume, bookmarked neatly in the center of the pages, English letters neatly engraving the thick side. Underneath the book on the table was a piece of paper covered in writing, the hastily scrawled letters visible and familiar. She paled at first, the realization striking her that she was in Naru's _room_, in Naru's _bed_, and then her pale face erupted in flames, blood rushing to her cheeks.

She covered her face with her hands, hoping to hide herself and forget the embarrassment. Slowly, she began to notice the faint scent from the sheets around her, and though her cheeks were still red, she began to relax again. Her eyes wandered around the room, taking in the desk (not as meticulously clean as his desk at work, though by no means cluttered), and the bookshelves along the wall (more books with English titles she did not bother to read), and a closet door open just enough for her to see several black shirts (not a surprise), pressed and ironed neatly. It was surprisingly normal for a man with such a peculiar profession.

She lay back onto the pillow, her gaze settling on the ceiling and she wondered how she had missed those details the night before. _Was I really that out of it? _She wondered, allowing her eyes to close once more.

_Your dreams are visions and your sleep is only a trance to allow your mind access to them. _Naru had once told her. _Though your body is unresponsive, you are not resting during your dreams. Depending on your vision, a dream may be more tiring than being awake._

Naru.

It was as if he was sitting next to her, or perhaps even embracing her, the way the calm scent enveloped her. She inhaled gently, trying to sort the familiar smells. Tangerines and cardamome, and of course the scent of black tea. Without intending it, she began to drift into a daydream, imagining a different situation that might have led to this moment and what could have happened after. Her imagination was very innocent, and she imagined drinking tea and eating breakfast in a sunny room, walking together down the street, picking up groceries or stopping in a park.

A sound from the hallway startled her, her eyes opening quickly and she raised her head. Regretfully, she slipped out from the covers, revealing that she had slept in her pants and a tank top, only discarding her socks and her sweater. The room was warm but the floor was cold to her bare feet, and she tiptoed to the door, first pressing her ear to identify the sounds and then opening the door a crack, peering into the hall.

In the kitchen, she could see the tall Chinese man standing. Lin had his back to her, busy preparing breakfast, the sleeves of his immaculate white shirt rolled past his elbows. From across the hallway, in the washroom, she could hear the faint sound of the bathtub faucet running and the distinctive change as the water was detoured to the showerhead. It had been the sound of the washroom door closing that had startled her, and with pinkness returning to her cheeks she realized who it must have been. Closing the door quietly, she rolled her eyes at herself, mentally slapping her own face to bring her back to her senses.

_You're getting carried away, Mai, s_he thought to herself, returning to the bedside. Pulling her sweater over the undershirt she had worn to bed and hastily pulling on her socks, she glanced around the room, wondering if there might be a mirror. In her search she noticed something on the shelf under the bedside lamp. Her attention drawn, she bent at the waist, eyes wide as she took a better look.

It was a small toy airplane. Without thinking, she picked up the painted wooden toy, turning it over in her hands, and a pained expression of guilt crossed her features. On the bottom of a wing, a child's handwriting spelled in messy letters _Gene_.

She set it back, and as she did so she remembered missing details from yesterday's first dream with clarity.

The appearance of her hair and clothes forgotten, she hurried from the room.

* * *

"Good morning, Mai-san."

Lin spoke without facing her, pouring a steaming cup and then turning, smiling slightly as he passed it toward her.

"Morning, Lin-san." She accepted the tea, eyes wandering around the room. Her eyes caught on a small frame on the wall, a black and white print of budding and blossoming branches.

"Did you sleep well?"

Mai blushed, realizing she had been very obviously examining their living space and had not even thanked him for their hospitality. "Yes, thank you." She bowed quickly. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here."

"It's nothing." Lin shrugged ever so slightly, turning back to the stove. "If anything, we should thank you. Naru insisted, after all." He paused and glanced at her, as if remembering something. "Do you have classes today?"

She had to take a moment to remember what day it was. "Yeah. Later." With a short sigh she remembered the test she had been studying for. It wasn't as though she hadn't prepared, but another day would have suited her better.

He accepted her short answer for what it was and returned to his silence. She sat down at the table, sipping the tea, wondering what it was about the atmosphere that was so relaxing. Her eyes moved back to the print on the wall.

"That is Madoka's," Lin suddenly said. Her eyes moved to him, then back to the print that they were both gazing at.

"I didn't know she was an artist."

"Only occasionally." Lin smiled, turning back to his preparations. "When she's not preoccupied with work."

"It's very beautiful."

"I'm sure she'll be delighted to hear that."

Mai raised the teacup to her lips again, wondering about the tall quiet man and the woman who was Naru's mentor. She had never known exactly what their relationship was, and knew, with some resignation, that it would probably stay a mystery. Lin would certainly never talk about it and she could not ask.

The kitchen was quiet for several moments when the bathroom door opened and Naru emerged.

His hair was damp but otherwise he looked the same as he always did, still, Mai found herself blushing as entered the room. "Good morning," she said quietly, and he nodded toward her in response. He regarded Mai's presence nonchalantly, and she found herself annoyed at his calm and unfamiliar demeanor.

"Breakfast in a few minutes," Lin said, pouring a steaming cup of tea and passing it to the younger man. Naru accepted it gratefully and sat down at the table, sipping the aromatic liquid. He could feel Mai's stare and waited before addressing it.

"Something on your mind?" Naru finally asked, raising his eyes to meet her gaze.

"It was his brother." Mai started quietly. "It was his own brother he killed."

His eyebrows raised slightly, instantly aware that she was speaking of the dream she'd had yesterday. "You remembered?" She nodded quickly and he set the teacup down. "Is there anything else?"

"He said... _You have paid the price_, or, _These are your consequences_. I can't remember exactly. Something like that." As she spoke, Lin set bowls of rice and miso in front of them.

Naru folded his hands together, staring at the breakfast in front of him. Lin finally sat down as well, refilling their cups and setting a pot of tea on the table. "Is it the spirit of the brother, then..." the older man ventured.

"It would make sense." Naru sighed and his fingers of his right hand tapped on the table as he thought. "I can only assume that his brother was also a part of their organization. Perhaps that is why..." his voice trailed off and he picked up his chopsticks. "Thank you for breakfast, Lin."

Mai had a feeling that Naru might have continued his musing had she not been sitting next to him, and with a sigh she also picked up her chopsticks, joining the traditional breakfast. "Thank you."

* * *

As much as she had no interest in going back to her apartment that morning, she needed to pick up her books (and she figured changing into some clean clothes wouldn't be a bad idea, either.) After breakfast, the three left the apartment, Lin driving the van toward Mai's residence. The trip was made in almost complete silence, but as they neared her apartment Naru suddenly spoke.

"Mai, have you given any consideration to working for SPR again?"

The air suddenly seemed very tense and she paused, her eyes moving between the two men quickly. "Yes." She finally said slowly. "I haven't decided."

"Fair enough." He said evenly, but he frowned and turned his head toward the road again. Lin tightened his grip on the steering wheel, knowing Naru was wondering what could have changed her mind after she had all but agreed when he first asked her.

"If you decide not to," Naru started, pausing slightly. His gaze was trained on a distant object and she found herself wishing he would turn to face her. "I would like to know before the end of this week."

"Yeah." She said quietly, moving her eyes from his calm profile to her clasped hands in her lap. "I understand."

Lin parked the car next to her building and she unfastened her seatbelt quickly.

"Thank you," she said, standing next to the vehicle. "You really didn't need to give me a ride... thanks."

Naru nodded quickly and she turned to leave, but she stopped as soon as he spoke, turning to meet his steady gaze. "Mai," he started, and she found herself breathless, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"Good luck on your test. Take care."

And he smiled, ever so slightly as the van pulled away.

* * *

The man stood outside the temple, hands stuffed deep into his coat pockets and a hat pulled down over his dark blonde hair. Exhaling, his breath hung suspended in the air.

"Takigawa-san," a voice called, and he turned.

"Yasuhara-san." He said, his face brightening with a smile. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

Yasuhara smiled wanly. "The first snow of the winter was never my favorite." As he caught up with the older man the two began to walk together. There was a thin crust of snow on the ground, and as they walked forward it crunched underneath their shoes. "Thanks for waiting out here."

"Not at all. I don't mind hanging around temples." His expression darkened seriously. "Did you find anything?"

"Curiously enough... while the content of the police report is nothing helpful, there was a note made by a detective that indicated a similarity with another death." Yasuhara reached into his pocket and passed the monk the file from the police station as well as a folded piece of paper. "I stopped by the library again. It was quite easy to find reference of the other death, Harada Mizuki."

Takigawa snorted, unfolding the paper and skimming the photocopy of an article. "Whereas we couldn't find anything on Miyamura Keiko at all."  
"Exactly." Yasuhara exhaled. "They died very violently, Takigawa-san. Their bodies were practically ripped apart and mutilated beyond recognition."  
"What an awful way to die." The older man sighed sympathetically. "No wonder she was so afraid."

"I was able to find four other similar deaths mentioned briefly in the papers. Two were unidentified, one was a man and one was an older woman. Unlike these two-Harada and Miyamura-these bodies were all found in the same location, between August and October. Those records are public and I was able to find them in the police database."

"So after her death." He mused, and then looked at the younger man sharply. "You think they were the same?"

"Definitely." Yasuhara stated, his voice even without hesitation, serious eyes behind thin lenses. "Besides the condition that their bodies were discovered in, which is almost identical, and the fact that they all died with a look of terror on their faces, there's a regular pattern to when they died. I was able to confirm it by finding reference of three more deaths, by applying that reasoning. Even if the detectives didn't figure that out, there's a tremendous similarity. You'd have to be a fool to miss it." He chuckled sardonically. "So it is interesting that Miyamura's case was never linked to the rest."

The monk was silent for a moment. "They weren't found in the same location-Miyamura and Harada-because their bodies were moved." He rubbed his eyes, remembering what Naru had said when he called him from the coffeeshop. _It was never ruled out as a possibility. _ How had he missed the tone in the man's voice at the time? He had spoken carefully, the slightest hint of guard becoming apparent. That small fact indicated the truth. "Yakuza," he breathed, shaking his head suddenly. "It all makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Yakuza?"

"Limited police investigation, barely a mention in the press. Two of the bodies were moved to a different location, no doubt to prevent attention from being drawn. A yakuza group must own the building, and they must be involved somehow. Perhaps minimally, but their influence is apparent."

Yasuhara nodded slowly. It was not something he had considered, but Takigawa was right. "It might have to be a large and powerful group to have such persuasion," he ventured.

"That could be troublesome." Takigawa admitted vaguely. He sighed. "Then there's no doubt about it, right? John was right to suspect that it was a spirit that killed her."

"If Naru's involved," Yasuhara said suddenly, "does that mean he's looking into it for personal reasons, or because a client came to him?"

The monk's eyes widened in surprise. Despite all his thoughts on the matter, this was not something he had considered. "I assumed..." his voice trailed off.

"That he would look into it for Mai?" The other man supplied, and then laughed, shaking his head. "You said it yourself, Takigawa-san, that he specifically asked you not to mention it to her. Besides, we all know it isn't his style."

Takigawa frowned and said nothing for several moments, staring at the sidewalk. "Naru did ask Masako-san to channel the spirit before our exorcism."

Yasuhara shook his head slightly and continued. "As much as we'd all like to think that Naru was simply trying to help Mai-san, it wasn't really a necessary course of action, was it?"

Takigawa nodded. "I suppose so. I realized afterwards-after the exorcism-that Naru had communicated directly with the spirit." He sighed. "I guess I didn't even think that it could be related to a case he had, rather than.. rather than doing it for Mai."

_You probably didn't want to, _Yasuhara thought to himself, refraining from speaking aloud. _We believe what we want to believe, isn't that right..._

The older man raised his head, looking at the younger quickly. "John's exorcism was surprisingly simple. There was absolutely no resistance."

"Masako-san mentioned that there are spirits that can prevent the spirits of their victims from passing on their own. She said that it was a strong possibility with Miyamura-san. The manner of her death could have been such that she found herself trapped in this world. If suddenly shown the way, it's only natural to take the path of least resistance. That would account for it, wouldn't it?"

If Takigawa thought it was unusual that Yasuhara and Masako had been discussing the matter he did not indicate it. His brow furrowed. "Did she say anything else?"

Yasuhara hesitated. "I'm not entirely sure what she meant, but she said that Miyamura-san expressed a deep fear of being devoured. She said it was because of this fear that she clung to Mai."

_That would explain why he said "before anything worse happened to her". _"Of course," he muttered.

"But Miyamura died in obvious agony and fear. Why would she still be afraid of being devoured? I suppose if it was so traumatic..."

"It didn't want her body." Takigawa said quietly. "The body was simply a means to something else, something deeper, something much more precious."

"My god," he breathed. "A spirit that devours souls? What could have twisted it to such an extent?"

Takigawa's frown deepened. "Fear, fueled by regret, corrupted into anger."

"How do you stop such a ruthless spirit?"

The monk frowned, considering before he spoke. "If we could find what it wanted to retaliate against, perhaps..."

"But we don't know anything about this spirit, Takigawa-san." Yasuhara reminded him.

The taller man grinned suddenly, turning to face his younger friend. "Naru does."

* * *

"We continue as planned, Lin."

Naru spoke so suddenly out of the silence that even his assistant, who was used to such things, was surprised.

"I would like to look into a few things beforehand, however."

Lin nodded, parking the vehicle on the street in front of their office. "Concerning his brother?"

Naru nodded shortly and opened the door. "It could ease our situation." He was about to continue when another car parked in front of them, two men exiting somewhat hurriedly and approaching them.

"Good morning, Takigawa-san, Yasuhara-san." Lin said politely.

Naru said nothing at first, his eyes narrowing as he observed the two men. Their eyes were serious and their movements deliberate, the reason for their presence becoming obvious. "Let's discuss this inside."

"Of course." Yasuhara said lightly, though his eyes were trained on Naru's carefully, also accessing the other man's movements.

The four made their way into the office, Lin hurrying forward to unlock the door. Stepping inside, the tall Chinese assistant turned on the light and adjusted the thermostat quickly. The faint sound of a heater turned on, promising heat to the chilled room.

Once the door had closed behind them, Naru spoke again, removing his coat and hanging it in the locker. "Is it only you two?" He asked shortly, stepping into the kitchenette and turning on the kettle. A part of him wished the petite brunette was here to make him the tea, better tea than he could prepare himself, but the thought was banished immediately.

"John said he'd meet us here." Takigawa glanced at his watch, pulling back his sleeve slightly. "I suspect he'll be here soon."

* * *

When John arrived, it had started to snow again, and he shook his coat off quickly, brushing the flakes that had accumulated on his shoulders. "Morning," he said, somewhat sheepishly. The four had been waiting for his arrival and had been all but watching him as he entered.

"Would you care for some tea, John?" Lin asked quietly.

"Please, I'd like that."

He nodded and poured a cup, passing it toward the priest, who smiled as he took it from the taller man's larger hands. "Thank you."

There was a brief silence before Naru spoke. "Takigawa has informed me that you three have been investigating the death of Miyamura Keiko and the spirit that killed her."

"This is true." John said simply.

"Why?" His question was blunt and direct.

John nodded, having expected and prepared for this inquiry. "I'm sorry if it seems like we went behind your back. We were simply worried about Mai."

Naru's body stiffened ever so slightly. "And what prompted you to believe that more action was needed after your exorcism?"

"I had a feeling that there was a malevolent spirit behind the girl's death, and that my part had yet to be completed." The priest smiled slightly. "Consider it a message from God."

Naru's lips thinned. "If you are worried about Mai, then rest assured. Her connection to this spirit disappeared when you exorcised her roommate."

"No." John sighed and shook his head, lowering his blue eyes to his hand. "I don't believe that to be the case. I spoke with Mai yesterday morning, and while she did not have time to tell me the details, I could tell it was a dream that unsettled her."

"She doesn't have dreams unnecessarily, does she?" Yasuhara voiced quietly. Lin shook his head slightly, an almost somber expression on his serious face.

"It is true that this is a case I am currently investigating." Naru finally admitted. "However, it is nearly completely resolved. I understand your concerns, but they are not necessary."

Takigawa had been quiet, listening as he stared at the table. "Then, this is a case you have taken on for someone else?" The monk suddenly asked, his hands gripping his knees.

"Yes."

"We'd like to ask you to let us join your investigation." He continued hotly.

The young president raised an eyebrow at his bold request. "Not only is it unnecessary, but I cannot allow you to assist me with this case." He said, frowning. "I would have thought that you would understand. I would have asked you."

"Is it because of your client?" Takigawa asked, his voice accusatory.

Naru's eyebrows lowered but he said nothing. Takigawa's head dropped slightly in defeat.

"How do you intend to exorcise this spirit, Naru?" John suddenly said, his soft voice serious. "I don't claim to know all the facts of the case, and I am not familiar with this particular type of spirit's mannerisms. But from what I understand, it is a spirit that is only drawn to very specific emotions."

"You are correct in that assumption."

Takigawa's head snapped up quickly, eyes wide with shock. "You're not going to use yourself as bait, are you?"

They took his stormy silence as an affirmation.

"Naru, that's much too dangerous." John protested, looking quickly to the assistant, hoping to find reason. "Lin-san, can't you..." The silent man shook his head in resignation.

"Do you have a better idea?" Naru suddenly snapped, glaring at the two men.

"Takigawa-san mentioned earlier," Yasuhara finally ventured, glancing around between the four men, "perhaps if we knew what it was that the spirit wanted to retaliate against, that would stop it."

"If we knew why the spirit was killing its victims in the first place..." Takigawa sighed, rubbing the back of his neck absently.

John sat very still, watching the young president in front of him. At Yasuhara's words, the blood had slipped from his face. Lin had noticed as well, his dark eyes trained on the younger man.

"Naru," Lin said slowly. "If it was truly his own brother who killed him, perhaps..."

"No. There's still a missing piece." He frowned and shook his head. "If he wanted to kill his brother in revenge, why wouldn't he have done it a long time ago?"

He stood and walked to the window, hands deep in his pockets as his mind churned. _Is it simply retaliation? Then why all the victims, if only to exact revenge upon his own killer? He certainly had no trouble drawing those he wanted to feed upon toward himself. A twisted spirit may originally be driven by revenge, but will forget and be led astray. And yet that was not the case with the spirit in Konan. It had a purpose and it followed it. _His eyes widened slightly at this last thought, narrowing again as he pursued it.

The men watched the younger man curiously, seeing thoughts in his clouded eyes but none understood them. Takigawa opened his mouth to speak but Lin raised a hand, silencing him quickly.

_The spirit documented in Konan was the spirit of an "honorable" suicide. He had brought ruin and shame to his family; his only penance was his death. It did not regret taking its own life but the reason he saw himself fit to die. The same could be true for this spirit. He regrets the reason he was killed. Whatever it was he did that would have prompted his own brother to kill him._

His eyes slowly closed under his furrowing brows and he pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, concentrating. _Of course. He's hungry for regrets, is he? There is a regret I'm sure he couldn't resist._

He opened his eyes and he coolly regarded the men staring at him. "I was blind to a very important fact." Naru finally said quietly. "But I understand now. I thank you gentlemen for visiting today, but I must ask you to leave so that we can prepare for our exorcism."

* * *

Several hours had passed; morning in the office had turned into early afternoon. After Naru's declaration, the conversation had ended. John seemed satisfied enough for the moment with what had transpired, a large part of his ease coming from the change in Lin's demeanor. Just as Lin trusted Naru's judgment, John trusted Lin's insights on Naru. Yasuhara hid his emotions so well that even Naru had difficulty seeing what was truly behind those spectacles, and Takigawa's resignation was clearly a grudging one.

"If you can't exorcise the spirit," he had muttered, "I want you to tell me and I'll do it for you."

Naru had smirked in response and Takigawa had left before his anger got the best of him.

The young man in question was now brooding at his desk, absently continuing his research when Lin stepped into his office.

"I have prepared for the exorcism, as well as the hitogata, as you requested." The tall man said quietly. "I also had a chance to review the recordings from last night. I did not look into it in detail, but it seems to be similar activity to what we heard of two nights ago."

Naru sighed slightly and nodded; tossing the papers he had held back onto his desk carelessly, he reclined slightly in his chair. "That must mean it's ready to feed again. It may be easier to lure it it out than I thought."

The tall man nodded silently. "Did you found anything of interest on the brother? Can you confirm that it's him?"

"Igarashi Daisuke, younger brother to Igarashi Minoru." Naru smiled bitterly. "Mai's dream is validated by the facts. He was reported deceased three weeks before the first death. No funeral was held." He shook his head slightly. "It's definitely him. And if not... well, the exorcism will be successful either way."

"There's no other way, then? With this hitogata, I know that the risk is lessened. But there is still a danger."

The younger man paused. "No. This is the only way."

The office was quiet for several moments. "Do you think it'll work?" Lin asked quietly.

Naru smirked, rising from his seat. "I just may have a regret that will fall close to home for this particular pest. Of course it will." His smile turned genuine. "You just need to trust yourself the way I do, Lin."

A smile quirked over the taller man's face. "You wouldn't trust this exorcism to Takigawa?"

Naru chuckled but said nothing as he crossed into the main room of the office. Lin shook his head to himself slightly, smiling as he turned to follow the young man. "I wish I had your confidence."

"No," the younger man said, a small smile on his face. "It's probably better that you don't."

* * *

Mai was standing at the take-out counter when the sudden onslaught of uneasiness hit. She drew in a shaky breath, trying to decipher where the foreboding feelings had come from.

"Miss, are you all right?" The man at the cashier asked, looking concerned. "You've gone all pale."  
She shook her head and smiled. "Sorry. It's nothing." She put the yen on the counter, trying to still her trembling hands.

He passed her the receipt and she hurried away, sitting down at a booth as she waited for her order to be prepared. After some deliberation, she pulled her mobile out of her pocket and dialed a familiar number.

The office phone rang five times before turning to the voicemail. She sighed and snapped her phone shut, cutting off the connection.

She frowned. She'd been quite cheerful, actually, up until five minutes ago. Her test had gone much better than she could have expected and as she had quite conveniently lost her job the day prior, now she had an afternoon off, and she'd been considering all the things she might be able to do to pass the time. Her friend Yuko had sent her a text message, hinting at a matinee, so Mai had confirmed her availability. A quick lunch to sooth her ravenous stomach and then she would head to the theatre to meet her friend. It had all felt comfortingly normal and she found herself relaxing and enjoying herself.

Now, however, the unsettled feeling was gnawing at her core, a tenseness returning to her nerves.

_It's Naru. Isn't it?_

Her frown deepened and she glanced at her phone.

"I'm imagining things," she muttered to herself, shaking her head at herself, and hopped up as they called her order.

As much as she tried to convince herself, she could not get herself to believe it.

* * *

The van pulled up in front of the building, rolling to a quiet stop, muffled by the snow.

Naru stepped out of the vehicle, his face settling into a frown as he regarded the building. Lin waited patiently while his boss gazed at the exterior, then followed him as he walked toward the old warehouse.

"Igarashi mentioned last night that he may come by," Naru said quietly. "I am hoping that our exorcism finishes before he turns up. It may.. complicate matters."

Lin nodded silently, opening the heavy door.

Stepping inside, Naru led the way toward the room they had observed the day before. The building was absolutely silent, save for the sound of their own footsteps. And between the two, they did not exchange any words. They had discussed their plan of action on the drive over, as if speaking of it at the site would cause unwanted problems.

Lin was tense and his shiki on guard, but he need not have worried. Naru had assured them that the spirit wouldn't come until they were ready, and there were in fact nearly no signs of anything amiss as they walked through the quiet halls.

When they reached the room, Lin pulled a compass from his pocket and studied it for a moment before unrolling a piece of marked paper onto the floor, using five small weights to hold it flat before placing the hitogata and a candle on separate drawn points.

Naru stood, his hands in his pockets as he surveyed the room. "Do your shiki sense anything?"

"They are on edge." Lin responded. "But they can't detect the source." He rose from his crouch and stepped away from the paper, his dark eyes meeting Naru's. "I am ready when you are."

His jaw firmly set, he nodded. "Let's begin."

* * *

As it almost always seemed to happen, she could not remember the process of falling asleep. One moment, she was watching the movie, only slightly aware of her drowsiness, and the next she was within the dream, fully coherent.

She recognized the warehouse immediately, and her heart began to beat in trepidation as her footsteps brought her closer to her destination. Her body moved of its own accord, taking her by the same route she had traveled in her last dream. Once more, she was at the door, and she willed herself to run, not wanting to see the same atrocities all over again. But despite her wishes, her arms reached out, unwillingly opening the door and stepping inside.

She had been squeezing her eyes shut, but a murmured sound drew her attention and she opened them warily. The chestnut eyes widened in surprise at the sight of two familiar forms.

The tall man was chanting quietly under his breath, eyes closed in concentration. The other man stood with his arms limp at his sides, a look of focus that matched the other man's.

_I would do anything to undo the past. Anything to undo what I have done. For I have killed my only brother._

The thought was completely sincere and full of sorrow, a voice filled with regret and resignation. It seemed to have come from the air itself and she looked around quickly, searching for the source. She had the sudden feeling that there was a third person in the room that had voiced this regret, but there were only the two men to be seen.

Suddenly, she was aware of a fourth presence, growing steadily until it was nearly palpable. She could feel its hunger and desire to feed, her skin prickling and her limbs beginning to tremble in fear. She cringed, her legs moving toward the door as the spirit materialized in the room, reaching out her hands to rest and support herself on the wall. It was as hideous as she had seen in her dream, a twisted soul of a human. Vacant eyes that rested in gaping sockets, sagging flesh that reeked of decay. The eyes were fixed on one of the men, and she felt a shudder run through her body, a shout of warning stuck in her throat.

_I killed my own brother. I am but a scrap of a man for this act. There is no forgiveness for this atrocity I have committed._

Tears began to well in her eyes, slipping down her cheeks before she even realized they were there.

"No," she whispered, nearly choking on her own words and the tears poured forth. "You don't mean that."

_I am lost without him. Without my brother, I am nothing. My own reasons of living disappeared with him._

The man's chanting intensified and she saw the shadows of four spirits around him rise to the ready, poised for movement.

_I wish I were dead. If I was dead, I could be with my brother again._

With a blood-curdling shriek, the hideous spirit in the room lunged forward. She cried out, ducking from her standing position into a crouch, shielding her head and covering her eyes, afraid to watch.

There was the sound of wood breaking and the shrill cry as the shiki descended upon it, talons outstretched in attack.

She raised her eyes tentatively, expecting to see the monstrous spirit descended upon the man, an echo of the dream from the day before. Instead, the monster seemed to be bound, struggling against its captors in confusion.

Sweat dripped down the face of chanting man, eyebrows furrowed as he pushed his will upon the spirit. He paused, hesitation in his voice, and she saw what it was that made him falter.

The other man in the room had been staring at the floor in concentration, but his face now seemed unnaturally pale. With a startled cry she saw the shorter man hunch over, dropping to his knees and catching his torso with shaking arms.

_"Naru!"_ The other man called, and with his voice the bindings around the spirit seemed to weaken, and it began to fight violently.

_"Don't."_ Blood dripped onto the floor but his voice was steady and absolute. _"Finish it first."_ He seemed to guess that the other man was about to protest because he continued, his voice commanding. _"Do it. You know you can do nothing until it's gone."_

The taller man nodded and resumed his chanting. She realized he was fading and growing dim, the chanting sounding as if it was crossing a great distance. The change was slow enough that she didn't seem to notice it happening, and sudden when she realized what had happened. Just as slowly, she rose to her feet, watching the remaining figure. He was obviously struggling and in pain, blood slowly dripping onto the floor slowly from a wound on his upper torso.

"Mai," a soft voice suddenly called. "You must help him."

"Me?" She whispered.

"When it struck it came very close to him and he pushed it away. He was careless." The figure was but a wisp in the colorless room, standing between her and the other man, and she wondered if she was not imagining him. "You can see. He's trying to contain his PK. You know what will happen if he doesn't succeed."

"How?" Again, her voice was not but a whisper.

"_Just go_."

She stepped forward, her body once again moving on instinct, and she reached toward him, tentative fingers stopping an inch away from his body. Slowly, she brought her hand down and rested it upon his head.

At her touch he seemed to relax and a new feeling coursed through her body. Cautiously she drew it toward her, the hints of sights and sounds rushing by too quickly to decipher.

She did not know how long she stood over his hunched form. It could have been merely seconds or it could have been an eternity. The voice spoke quietly, ending the moment.

"That's enough." The specter whispered, placing his hand on hers and guiding it away, severing the connection. "You shouldn't do any more." He turned his attention back to the man on the ground. His breathing had steadied and the shaking had stopped.

He finally raised his head, the long silky hair of his forehead no longer obscuring his eyes. _"Gene,"_ he whispered, his voice hoarse and his dark blue eyes wide and disbelieving. _"What are you doing here?"_

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't really believe that." The apparition paused, blue eyes twinkling. "Idiot."

_"Gene,"_ he whispered, pain evident on his face. She felt the tears gather in her eyes again and she turned her head, unable to bear to look at him. She was so accustomed to seeing minimal expressions on his face, and such raw emotion was heart wrenching.

"_Please_," he begged, his voice distant.

She was falling, the figures of the man and the spirit rushing further away and fading from her view. She reached out her arm, trying to grasp something, anything, to catch herself. She had the distinct feeling something was pushing her, and with resignation she allowed the darkness to envelope her.

* * *

"Mai, why are you crying?"

Mai blinked quickly, covering her mouth with her hand quickly. "Ah, sorry, Yuko. Don't worry." She lowered her hand and tried to smile convincingly. "I just.. just couldn't help it." She gazed forward, the credits already rolling on the screen. Wiping her eyes with her sleeve, she stood, following her friend from the dark theatre.

They stepped outside into the afternoon, squinting from the adjustment from the darkness to the light. Though not a clear day, the sky was a bright white, constant cloud cover diffusing the sunlight across the entire expanse.

Mai pulled her knit hat over her head, watching her breath steam into the air.

Her friend sighed, finding a pair of mittens in her pockets and pulling them on quickly. "I know how you feel. Sometimes I wish I had found the love of my life..."  
She continued, reminiscing on the romantic comedy they had just watched, but Mai wasn't listening. She gazed up at the gray sky, her eyes finally adjusted to the brighter outside light. Pure white flakes drifted aimlessly from the sky. Slowly, a grin spread across her face.

"Yuko," she said, her smile unwavering as she spoke. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

* * *

"Naru. Naru, can you hear me?"

Lin was kneeling over the other man's unresponsive torso, large hands grasping smaller shoulders. He shook him gently, obvious worry clouding his eyes.

"I told you," the mouth moved, twitching into a smirk. "It was going to be fine." His eyes opened slightly, turning his head to gaze at the broken hitogata on the floor. The smile widened on his lips, tension leaving his face in an expression of obvious relief. "It's gone, right?"

"It's gone." Lin confirmed, leaning back on his heels, sighing even as a smile made its way to his face. "Whatever it was it was searching for, what you did seemed to satisfy it."

"It passed voluntarily, then?"

"Eventually."

Naru sat up gingerly, wincing slightly. He looked at the bandage on his shoulder and then at Lin's missing sleeve. He raised an eyebrow at his assistant, who shrugged slightly and rose to his full height, offering a hand to the younger man.

"Let's have that cleaned and stitched up by a professional."

Naru's other hand reached across his body and touched the bandage cautiously, fingers pressing against the wounded area carefully. "This is nothing." He accepted the outstretched hand and allowed the man to help him to his feet.

Lin sighed and shook his head in exasperation. "True, it's not deep, but the least you can do is prevent an infection." He noticed Naru's hesitancy and paused, eyes asking questions that would not be voiced.

Naru stared at the broken hitogata on the floor for a moment longer, raising his eyes. The satisfied smirk had disappeared from his face and his eyes appeared troubled.

"I saw Gene."

Lin's movements stilled and he stared at the other man. The younger man gazed forward, eyes blank. "What?" The mage whispered. "It didn't... what happened?"

"He came here, of course." His brow furrowed. "And.. I think Mai was there." He sighed and shook his head. "We're going to have to do something about that."

* * *

Naru waited in the idling van as Lin returned inside to retrieve the objects from the exorcism. His face gazed forward and upwards, watching the snow descend slowly from the sky. The wistful and peaceful look vanished when the other car drove into the lot.

He was not looking forward to speaking with his client, but pretenses had to be met. He stepped out of the van as Igarashi walked toward him. The approaching man's expectant look melted into disappointment.

"Ah, Shibuya-san. I'm not too late, am I?"

Naru inclined his head. "I apologize that we did not wait for you, Igarashi-sama. When we arrived to set up the spirit descended upon us, we had no choice but to begin the exorcism immediately."

"Ahh, that's too bad, isn't it." The man murmured. Lin exited the building and approached, setting two cases into the van. Naru recognized one of the cases as a camera case; he hoped that it was the camera from the room of their exorcism, should Igarashi become curious and try to verify his story when they had left the scene.

"Igarashi-sama," Lin said, inclining his head.

"Lin-san," Igarashi nodded back, though his eyes seemed to narrow as he regarded the other man.

"I am very pleased to report that the exorcism was successful." Naru continued. "The spirit that had settled in this building is gone. You can consider your case closed."  
The man looked surprised at the statement, and then smiled, genuinely pleased. "That is good news. My organization will be quite pleased to hear that."

"We will remove our equipment from the building as quickly as possible. The final paperwork will be faxed to your office in the next two days, if that is agreeable to you."

"Very." He gestured to the idling vehicle with a hand. "I see that you are leaving for the moment?"

"Yes." Naru's curt answer prompted a questioning look from their client, and so Lin supplied an answer.

"Unfortunately, the exorcism was not a simple one, and the spirit resisted at first. Shibuya-san sustained a slight wound to his shoulder. We will tend to that first before continuing with the clean-up."

The man was obviously startled, noticing the slight exposure of the bandage beneath Naru's coat for the first time. "I hadn't realized you were injured. It's not serious?"

"No." Naru gave Lin an annoyed look.

"It would be best to have it tended to earlier, rather than later," The assistant said quietly.

"Of course." Igarashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a checkbook. "We are more than happy to compensate you extra for this... unforeseeable trouble."

"We do not need any payment from the Yamaguchi-gumi." Naru said, his voice stilling the man's hand. "Consider it an act of goodwill, a charity, or.. a favor to a friend."

Igarashi regarded him for a moment, his eyes narrowing like those of a fox, and then nodded curtly. Naru gazed back at him evenly. Lin smiled inwardly, careful not to let the expression show on his stoic face.

"I understand." Igarashi said, and bowed quickly. "Many thanks, Shibuya-san." He looked back up at the building. "I'll consider it a favor for a favor." He grinned back at the man and turned, retreating toward his waiting escort. "I won't delay you any longer."

The parting words unsettled Naru, but he said nothing and bowed. "Should anything come up, we are at your service."

"I don't think it'll be necessary." Igarashi called, raising a hand in a casual wave. "Goodbye, Shibuya-san."

After the car had disappeared from the lot, Naru turned his head, regarding his assistant. "You don't need to be too pleased," he finally said, frowning slightly.

Lin shrugged. "I'll do whatever I want." This answer seemed to annoy the other, his brows lowering, but the man continued before a retort could be formed. "I'll drop you off at the hospital." Seeing the other man's surprised face, he shrugged. "Someone has to gather the equipment."

Amusement lit up his eyes. "You just volunteered for it. How generous of you."

A smile twitched on Lin's face. "You never know who will stumble into a building and break your expensive cameras."

"You never do know." Naru agreed, getting back into the car. Sitting down, he felt himself relax, a tension releasing from his body. Even though he would never say it outright, it was obvious that he was relieved.

The van inched forward from the lot and accelerating smoothly as it left the gravel for pavement. "Naru?"

His eyes had closed. At his name, they opened again slowly. "Yes?"

"As the case is closed, would you object to my asking Takigawa to join me to expedite taking down the equipment?" He gave Naru a knowing look. "Trust me, it's a move of diplomacy rather than necessity, and one you will appreciate over time."

Naru shrugged his uninjured shoulder, the result of this awkward gesture making him look like a surly, indifferent teenager. "Suit yourself."

"I'll be back late, tonight."

"I'll be sure to take a cab."

"Don't forget to eat dinner."

Naru rolled his eyes, Lin glancing at him skeptically. Though their facial expressions did not show it, both were pleased, content and satisfied with the resolution of the case.

* * *

Ayako was not terribly surprised when Lin showed up at her hospital, bringing an injured Naru with him. She smiled, noticing that Naru apparently had not known which clinic to which his former guardian was about to take him, and his surprise and displeasure when seeing Ayako was evident. Lin described the situation as minimally as possible; she glanced at his shoulder quickly, and nodded with her assessment.

"Don't worry, Naru, you're in good hands." She said, steering him down the hallway, offering a quick parting wave to Lin. "And I won't tell anyone."

At that statement, his glowering lessened slightly. "I would appreciate that." He said stiffly.

She laughed lightly, unable to help herself. He frowned again and she rapped on a door. "This is Dr. Yoshida," she said, introducing the young man. "He's one of our best."

"Oh my, that looks painful." Dr. Yoshida said, smiling cheerfully as he undid the makeshift bandage. Naru noticed with some unease that everyone at the hospital was in incredibly good spirits. "How did you come about something like this?"  
"It's better not to ask," Ayako laughed, waltzing out of the room. "Dr. Yoshida, would you mind bringing him to my office when you've finished?"

"Of course."

"I appreciate it." She smiled again at Naru. "Ta-ta!"

* * *

Due to a general anesthesia, the stitches were absolutely painless, but unfortunately his shoulder was so numb he couldn't even lift his arm. Naru, who would not have objected to any pain, was annoyed that his doctor had, in his own opinion, overdone it.

Ayako, or _Dr. Matsuzaki_, as the plaque next to her door said, was finishing some paperwork when Dr. Yoshida returned Naru to her office.

"Thanks, Dr. Yoshida."

He chuckled and winked. "You owe me one, that's all, Ayako."

"You wish! This is you returning the favor I did you two weeks ago by taking your patients so you could leave early." She retorted, grinning mischievously.

"We'll see," the man said, smiling good-naturedly as he left.

The office was quiet again and she turned back to her paperwork, glancing at him quickly. Underneath his black shirt, which was ripped and torn where the spirit had struck him, a fresh bandage was visible. "When are you coming back here?" Ayako asked, her tone serious as she addressed him.

"One week." Naru said shortly.

"Did he give you anything?"

He lifted a small bottle with his free arm. "Enough for twice a day."

She nodded her approval. "Dr. Yoshida's a good man, and a good doctor. I hope you don't mind that I selected him for you."

"No, I don't." Naru paused, noticing that his black coat was draped over a chair, and he promptly picked it up. "Thank you."

She turned her head to him and smiled. "Of course, Naru." Her smile turned into a grin in amusement as she watched him put on his coat. Movement in his left arm was restricted an minimal, so he was forced to use his right arm exclusively for the everyday action, the result looking less proper than Naru usually appeared.

"Takigawa mentioned that you were working on a case." She said, turning back to her paperwork. "I'm surprised you didn't mention that to any of us, after inviting us back so cordially."

"My client requested only minimal involvement."

"Don't scowl, Naru, you'll get wrinkles." She stood and smiled. "It is what it is. Though, I _do_ expect to join you for the next case."

He nodded but said nothing, following her as they left the office.

"I'll walk you out. I hope you're not taking the train?"

"I'll take a cab," he said wearily, feeling like he was constantly repeating himself. Was she going to remind him to eat, as well?

"You ought to eat dinner, soon, too. Knowing you, you probably didn't eat enough today, and something like this really requires that you take care of yourself properly." She noticed his amusement and gave an indignant huff. "Do as you like, you silly boy."

"Always grateful to have your approval," he retorted sarcastically.

* * *

After the movie, Mai had called the office and again every half-hour to no avail. Wherever the president and his assistant were, they were not answering the phone. Part of her wanted to go to the office and make sure that they weren't simply ignoring her calls, but that would be an unreasonable course of action and she knew it. She told herself she would be content to wait until the next day, when they would surely return, but it was difficult to convince herself.

She was reading half-heartedly when a sudden knock at the door startled her. A surprised look on her face, she jumped up from her seat and hurried over. A quick peek revealed her visitor, and she yanked the door open, staring at him.

"Good evening," Naru said casually.

"N-Naru! What are you doing here?" She gaped at him. She looked over his shoulder and behind him quickly. "Where's Lin-san?"  
"He has other business." He said simply. "If you are interested in hearing about my case, I am willing to share the details with you."

"Because it's resolved." She said bluntly.

"Yes." He paused. "The harm appears to be done. I thought it could help if I.. explained things somewhat." He paused. "I must confess, however, that I have not eaten and I'd like to do that as soon as possible. Perhaps you'd like to join me?"

She continued to stare at him incredulously. Suddenly her face broke into a grin. "I know a great okonomiyaki place. It's not far."

He nodded, acquiescing. "Whenever you're ready."

* * *

They walked the short distance to the restaurant, which was a small and cozy family establishment. Mai selected a booth and he followed, sitting down carefully even as she scooted into her seat casually.

He took off his coat gingerly. Evidently, he must have returned to his own apartment before going to Mai's, as he was wearing a fresh (although quite identical) shirt and blazer.

She noticed his awkward movements and pursed her lips. "Did you..."

"It's nothing." He said shortly.

She looked away, immediately regretting her suggestion to come to a grill-it-yourself restaurant. She had known, after all, that he had been injured. A place where you were required to cook your own food would no doubt be a trouble to him with a lame arm.

Naru saw her look and sighed. "If I didn't want to come here, I would not have agreed." He stated bluntly. "If it makes you feel better, perhaps you could grill both our okonomiyaki. I don't think I would be.. incredibly coordinated."

"Of course." She agreed, blushing slightly, wishing her emotions didn't always show so readily on her face.

Soon, the sound of sizzling batter and the smell of cooking vegetables surrounded their small booth. Mai layered the okonomiyaki with care and Naru remained silent, allowing her to concentrate fully on the task. After their meals were cooked, they ate in silence. Mai noticed that Naru seemed hungry and tired and she wasn't sure she had really seen him that way before. Of course, she had seen him cranky as a result of those things, but never before had they registered so clearly in his movements. She was anxious to hear what he wanted to tell her, but was careful not to hurry him to the point.

When he had finished eating, setting his chopsticks onto his empty plate, she could see that he was about to begin. "I accepted the case from Igarashi the day that you came to the office," he started. "Of course, I did not learn of Miyamura-san's connection to my case until the following day. She was only one of many victims that were killed by that spirit. When I learned of that, I asked Hara-san to channel her spirit." Mai looked surprised at this and he continued. "Unfortunately, we didn't learn much from contacting her directly. Only a hint of what she had experienced," he gestured toward her slightly, "of what you had seen."

He rested his clasped hands on the table. "The spirit was targeting victims with regrets of varying degrees... he had, himself, died with a regret so large it consumed him."

"Igarashi's brother." She said quietly.

"Yes." He paused. "Your friend was very lucky to escape him. She died at his hands, but still she evaded what he was truly after. Many others were not so lucky and he devoured them."  
Mai stared at the table, nodding quickly. She understood that it was not their bodies this spirit had consumed. "You and Lin-san did the exorcism today."

"Yes."

She hesitated, debating what information to divulge. He seemed to sense that she was about to speak and waited. Finally, she raised her gaze to his and spoke. "I went to a movie with my friend this afternoon... I fell asleep." She admitted, lowering her eyes again. She fiddled with a loose thread on one of her sleeves. "Just as I saw Keiko-chan's exorcism, when I fell asleep, I saw you and Lin-san." She met his gaze again, finding reassurance in his eyes. If she had expected a scornful gaze, instead the dark eyes seemed to encourage her to continue. "But.. I thought maybe there was a third person. I heard..." she paused and swallowed, her throat feeling tight. "I thought I heard someone saying things."  
"Saying what?" He prompted.

She looked uncomfortable. "I guess I thought it might have been Igarashi, because it was about... killing his own brother. And the spirit came out after he said them. But," she paused again. "I also thought maybe it was you."  
When he spoke his voice was much quieter than it had been several moments ago. "It was the only way to draw the spirit out."

"So it was you... then why..."

"We used a hitogata to trick the spirit into believing it was his own brother. However, the regret needed to be real."

"You don't..." Mai's voice shrunk to a whisper. "You don't believe it, do you?"  
A smile twitched on Naru's face. "Funny," he shook his head slightly, a bemused look passing over his features. "Gene said the same thing."

Mai looked away quickly, swallowing the lump in her throat. From her dream, she had the impression that Naru had not been fully aware of her presence and she wasn't sure she wanted him to know exactly what she had seen before she had returned to the world of the living. Even though she had always known that Naru was a human being and undoubtedly had moments of weakness just like everyone else, she had never before seen anything to prove that he wasn't an emotionless robot. Now, she understood even more clearly how tight the facade he maintained must be.

"I presume you also saw Gene." When she nodded he pressed on. "Tell me what he said," he paused, adding, "Please."

"He said you used your PK," she started. "He asked me to help you."  
Naru's eyes narrowed, and she could tell it was from trying to understand, rather than in displeasure. "What did you do?"

"I don't know!" She protested quickly, raising her hands in futility. "Gene guided me... I held out my hand, and..." She refrained from saying _I put my hand on your head_, feeling embarrassment at the words, even when they hadn't left her mouth. "I don't know what I did."

"So you diffused it." He all but whispered. "You opened the channel. I thought it was Gene... but it was you." His brow furrowed and he looked troubled. _Why, Gene, why didn't you...?_

"Sorry, I just..." Mai looked embarrassed.

"No." He looked up and met her gaze. Once again, she couldn't help but think that he looked weary, too weary for a person who was only twenty years of age. "Don't be."

She couldn't think of anything to say, but couldn't pull her gaze from his. He finally looked away, signaling to the waiter for their check and indicating the end of their conversation. "I have probably left out something, but it will have to wait for another day."

It might have been the closest she had ever heard him come to admitting fault. She stared at him, disbelieving. "You didn't need to do this." She finally said.

He leaned back against the cushion of the booth, looking at their empty plates and spatulas in front of them, avoiding her gaze. "No, probably not."

"Then why?" She demanded.

He exhaled noisily, what might have been a chuckle or a sigh. Surprised, Mai suspected the former, as a small smile was visible, spreading on his lips. "I would have thought that obvious. But then, I always need to explain everything, don't I?" He shrugged and took the check that had been placed at the edge of the table. "I'll take the bill," he paused, "this time."

* * *

He took a cab on the busier street a block from her apartment, and she saw him off, feeling simultaneously that her questions had been answered and even more questions had arisen.

Walking along the sidewalk to her apartment, she sighed in frustration, pushing her hands deep into her pockets. _Obvious, it's always obvious to him. What is he talking about?_ Her annoyance faded into amusement and she gazed upwards at the sky. The clouds had thinned and the night sky was visible, only the brightest of stars detectable in the few areas of darkness. _I guess it's just same old Naru. Somehow, that's a relief..._

* * *

Thanks to everyone who waited so patiently for this chapter. (Hopefully there aren't too many leaps of logic...?) And thank you, thank you for your reviews! They are a huge source of encouragement to me and I love hearing what you think. Thanks for reading!


	7. A Decision

7.13.10 edit - BIG thanks to Kyia Star who noticed that all section breaks mysteriously disappeared! all previous chapters have been updated.

* * *

To all of my readers. Thank you for your patience. I certainly don't deserve it. Your kind words and encouragement wrote this chapter. Thank you.

..

**Spirits walk between us, chapter seven.**

A Decision_  
November 24_

His shoulder was throbbing when he awoke, demanding attention. He sighed, eyes closing against the light, focusing on the warmth of the blankets and the faint floral scent that a visitor's rest from the night before had left on his pillow, but the pain was insistent and could not be ignored. Rising carefully, his weight supported by one arm, he pushed back the sheets from his bare torso and sat, brushing his disheveled hair away from his eyes with a slender hand. Lowering bare toes to the floor, he stood, straightening his slim body slowly from the position he had slept in, and exited the room quietly, heading to the kitchen.

A glass of water with the prescribed drug promised to ease his discomfort, and he turned on the hot water pot, placing bread slices in the toaster as he moved around the kitchen in nothing but his shorts. Returning to his room, he dressed quietly, taking his time without the full use of one arm. Anticipating the same difficulty with his shirt as the day before, he opted for a t-shirt instead of the usual black buttoned shirt, slipping a thin black sweater over that, warming his chilled limbs. Returning to the main room, he made his way to the entrance and opened the door. Bending to pick up the paper that had already been delivered, he returned to the kitchen, tossing the newspaper carelessly onto the table and opening a cupboard, selecting a tin of tea first and then a teacup. All this he did using one hand and one arm, but he had been ready for that, and so the movements were graceful.

He hardly expected Lin to rise anytime soon, as it was still early and they certainly wouldn't be heading to the office promptly for any reason, but he enjoyed silence as he ate his simple breakfast, reading the paper. When he had finished reading the National and International sections, he moved on to the Local, skimming most articles, keeping alert for any passages that may indicate the paranormal. Not finding anything in which he was interested, he sighed and folded the paper and placed it aside, reaching for his cup and raised it to his lips, allowing his mind to wander.

His thoughts instantly went to the events of the day prior and he pursed his lips, frowning slightly. The case was resolved, but there was still one thing he did not understand, and that was the reason why Mai had lost her job. There was no doubt in his mind-Igarashi almost certainly had been the instigator, but for what gain he could not fathom. The client had certainly expressed an interest in her working with him on the case, and the fact that he knew she wouldn't have been fired for any reason (as well as with what he suspected was an enormous severance payment) confirmed it. Any interest from the scheming man toward the petite brunette made him furious. He exhaled and closed his eyes, trying to quell the irrational emotions to form coherent thoughts. It wasn't possible to do so.

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. On top of that, his interaction with Gene sent a pain through his chest, mimicking the dull ache in his shoulder. Why had Mai been the one to help him, instead of his own older brother, when his PK threatened to course wild through his body? As she had absorbed the psychic energy without a body, so could have his brother. The presence of his brother's spirit should have been sufficient; the link between them was strong enough that even after death, his twin could have done exactly what he had seemed to instruct Mai to do.

He knew why, of course, but it still pained him to think that his brother had voluntarily stepped away from something that before, only the two of them had shared.

Exhaling again and feeling quite sullen, he finished his tea and rose to his feet, refusing to think of the matter any further. It was his duty to tackle the conundrum concerning Igarashi first. As always, the living preceded the dead, and as much as he did not want to admit it, the well being of his former assistant preceded his own emotional sentiments.

He was pouring another cup of tea when Lin entered the kitchen. The tall man was without his usual black vest, trading his normal wear for a neat sweater, the collar of his customary white shirt visible where the knit parted at his collarbone.

"Morning, Naru."

"Morning, Lin."

Naru poured a second cup and passed it to the other man, who accepted with a small smile. "I hope you slept well?"

"Considering."

"How's your shoulder today?"

"Fine." Naru resumed his seat at the table, shifting in his seat until he was comfortable.

Lin turned and busied himself with preparing the components for his breakfast. Seeing the younger man sitting casually at the table made the events of yesterday seem almost unreal. When the younger man fell forward, blood appearing on the ground, he had the overwhelming fear that somehow the spirit had been able to bypass the body. Considering that the man had lowered all his defenses, it was certainly plausible. The fact that he had seen Gene did nothing to ease his mind-that would imply that he had been close to death, though obviously that hadn't been the case. Even today, the danger past, his breath quickened as he remembered how reckless they had been, how the events could have turned. It was not something he could voice, and instead the thoughts swirled tumultuously through his mind, resurrecting the same irrational fear over and over again.

Lifting the cup of tea, Lin breathed deeply, calming himself with the comforting aromas before he sipped the hot liquid. There were other pressing matters, one Naru was obviously preoccupied with. When he spoke, his voice was quiet. "I don't suppose you'd care to discuss what's on your mind?"

The younger man paused, holding the tea in midair for a moment before returning it to the plane of the table. "There is one thing that hasn't been resolved." Lin watched him out of the corner of his eye silently, waiting for him to continue. "The reason Igarashi had Mai fired from her job." Naru shook his head, dark eyes narrowing. "No matter how I look at it, it doesn't seem to make sense."

"You have no doubt it was him?"

"None absolutely."

Lin's shoulders lifted ever so slightly in a shrug. "Could it be that it was simply an irrational whim?"

Naru frowned. "An unpredictable action is very dangerous. Especially if he has the backing of a powerful organization. I don't care to think what sort of man would simply have someone lose their job on such a trivial whim. What other things would he not hesitate for?"

"He killed his own brother and felt no regret for the fact."

He nodded in agreement and lifted his cup. Lin sat down at the table with his breakfast and Naru was silent for several moments, wondering if there was truly no sinister meaning behind Igarashi's actions. The man did carry a personality that enjoyed toying with people; it certainly wasn't unimaginable that he was simply looking for amusement.

"Concerning his.. illogical interest in her, it would be best if Mai returned to SPR, where we could be present, in case he tries to maintain contact." Naru spoke stiffly.

"Perhaps. If she considered it necessary."

Naru looked annoyed, and when he spoke his voice seemed strained. "It would set me at ease."

"Yes." Lin agreed, taking up the folded paper and flipping it open to read the headlines. "I would be set at ease as well."

* * *

It had been a quiet morning at the cafe, and she had been content to rearrange the displays in the windows, trading out an autumn theme for a festive Christmas one. The bells on the door jingled merrily and she turned, calling out a greeting as a customer entered the empty shop.

"Welcome..." the words faded and a grin took over her face. "Bou-san! What are you doing here?"

He laughed, loosening his heavy scarf at the neck, allowing his body access to the sudden warmth the establishment offered. "You know, I was just in the area; thought I'd come by and see you. I guess I'm lucky you're working!" His large hand ruffled her hair in a friendly greeting, and she made a face and ducked her head away, smoothing her mussed hair with her hands.

"Please don't tell me you came to Ikebukuro just to visit," Mai chastised, though she was grinning as she hurried to the counter, quickly starting the preparation for a hot drink.

Takigawa laughed and pulled off his gloves, tucking them into his pockets. "And what would be wrong with that, anyway?"

She blushed slightly at that, lowering her eyes as she smiled. Truly, his heart warmed to see her. He had been worried about her, and found himself relieved to see her looking happy again. The strain and tension she had been carrying the last few months seemed to be lifting, transforming her back into the the thriving, peppy Mai-chan he knew and loved.

"Did you have class this morning?"

"Mm, yeah, just one."

"Your studies going well?"

"Yup! You know, it's hard, but... I'm just doing my best." She spoke over her shoulder, her back to him as she busied herself with his drink.

"That's good." Takigawa said, watching her fill the cup. "It's all you can do."

"Here you are!" She said, smiling brightly as she presented the hot coffee. "Caffe Dolce Latte. One shot, just the way you like it."

"You've outdone yourself." He laughed, accepting the cup. He sniffed the drink and sighed with contentment. "Smells delicious," he said, smiling, and she glowed at the compliment.

She sat with him at a table with a small cup of tea, the sleeves of her sweater rolled past her elbows, thin forearms resting on the table. Even as he noticed how delicate and frail she appeared, she also looked radiant. Her cheeks were a healthy pink and her eyes were bright.

"You look happier today, Mai-chan."

A flush rose to her face and she gazed out the window, though there was a small smile on her lips. "I guess I slept well last night," she justified lamely.

"Knowing you, that could be it," he chuckled. "But it's more than that." He studied her seriously. "You also seem a little more at peace."

She inhaled deeply and nodded. "Truthfully..." her voice trailed off and she began again. "It's nice to only worry about classes. And.. and work." She didn't specify which work, whether a job she was working, one she had lost, or one she was considering returning to. "I'm not worried about Keiko-chan anymore. I think.. I was a little more stressed out over that than I realized." She sighed and her face relaxed. "She has moved on, and so can I."

His face darkened slightly at the mention of the spirit and she looked at him inquisitively. He had the sudden feeling that she was waiting for him to say something.

Surprising him, she spoke first. "Bou-san," she said, tipping her head to one side and smiling at him. "Why the serious face?"

He looked uncomfortable and stared at the steam rising from his coffee. "I wanted to tell you about her. I thought you ought to know."

"I know." She said simply, tracing her finger around the side of her teacup. "Naru told me."

"He _what_?"

She blushed and looked away, a hand resting over her slim wrist. "He probably didn't tell me everything about his case, I mean, you know Naru."

Takigawa sighed and leaned back in his chair, lifting his cup. _Do I? Do any of us, save Lin? _"I'm sorry," he said instead, knowing how voicing his thoughts would make her feel.

"Me too." She smiled, a gentle, wistful grin that was both mature and childish. "But Naru said she was lucky. She escaped from that evil spirit." Her grin broadened, reminding him of when he first met her. "You said it yourself, Bou-san. Naru is _always _right, isn't he? So why are you worried?" Her eyes twinkled brightly as she teased.

"That's not true and you know it." He grumbled, lifting his cup, and she laughed musically.

He drank his coffee in content silence, a small grin on his face as he watched the younger woman calm after her fit of giggles.

"You must have heard from Lin-san. He called me this morning." She looked puzzled, shaking her head. Takigawa continued. "Sounds like Naru's starting the preliminary investigation on a case."

"A new case? Already?" She looked surprised. In all the time she had worked at SPR, the business had never been so busy that they were preparing for a new case even as they finished the paperwork of the last one. A small smile formed at the corner of her mouth. No doubt Lin was stuck with the entirety of the paperwork. Not that Naru would help, even if he didn't have the excuse of another client.

"Hn," Takigawa shrugged. "Lin didn't specify, but it sounds like it's another favor for Madoka. They were going to start earlier but were delayed when.. when Naru accepted that other case."

Mai nodded, watching the people on the street out of the corner of her eye. Several times the pedestrians would pause, but none entered the shop, leaving her free to sit with the monk.

"I have to say," he paused, chuckling. "Naru may be the biggest pain in the ass sometimes, but I'm really looking forward to being all together again, all working together again. It'll be just like it was before."

"Mm," Mai agreed blandly, looking away.

His eyes narrowed slightly, scrutinizing her as she wouldn't meet her gaze. "You are coming back to SPR with the rest of us, aren't you?" When she remained silent his face fell, his voice nearly dropping to a whisper. "Aren't you?"

"I don't know." She looked embarrassed, avoiding his gaze.

"Naru didn't ask you?"

"No, he did."

"Then..."

When she spoke her voice was much quieter than before. "I haven't decided yet."

For several moments he stared at her in shock. Knowing how much Mai had loved working for SPR in the past, he never would have thought that she wouldn't immediately agree. "I guess you're in college now, not high school," he finally agreed, justifying more for himself than for her. "You don't necessarily have as much freedom as you did before."  
She shrugged slightly, staring at the table between them. When she spoke her voice dropped. "I had assumed that I would, you know, at first. When Naru asked me if I could. I just assumed I'd cut back on my other jobs, to fit it into my school schedule."

"Are your current bosses not agreeable to changing your work schedule?"

"No," she laughed, though the look in her eyes was that of discomfort. "There are plenty of people to fill in my shifts here. I've only been working twice a week, but I could cut that back to only an hour and it'd be no problem."

"The office-?"

"I don't work there anymore." She said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Takigawa just stared at her, mouth slightly agape. "What? When?"

"Let's see..." she paused, looking toward the ceiling as she thought. "I guess it was just two days ago." She brought her gaze to his and grinned, almost apologetically. "It already seems like a long time." She shrugged and sipped her tea, careful of the stray leaves that had settled in the bottom of the cup. The cup was almost empty and the remaining brew was lukewarm. "I guess I don't have a good excuse not to. I need to get another job, and it would be really.. really easy. I hate job-searching."

The monk swallowed, nearly at a loss of what to say. "I thought... I thought you really enjoyed working at SPR."

"I did. I loved it," she said quickly. "I loved working with you, Bou-san. And Ayako-san and John-san and Masako-chan and Yasuhara-san and Lin-san. It was fun and exciting, and I really... I really liked the cases we took."

He raised an eyebrow, noticing how she had omitted the company president, but chose not to question her. "What changed your mind?" He asked quietly. "If you had all but decided, and now..."

"Lin-san.." She paused, fingering the cup in her hands. "He told me to be... cautious." She wrinkled her nose at the word. It didn't seem to fit what she wanted to express, and she looked away from Takigawa's surprised face once more. She suspected he was disappointed, or would be if she was not there to join him for Naru's ghost hunt, and she continued, feeling obliged to explain. Briefly considering what to divulge of her conversation with Lin, she decided against mentioning what was bothering her the most, and instead took a route that seemed safer.

"I think he wanted me to be careful, I mean, because it can be really dangerous. I didn't really get that when I took his place as Naru's assistant, for that very first case at my school. I didn't understand that people could get really hurt, disappear or be murdered, just because of an angry spirit. But even knowing the dangers, I would still want to do it, if I had to go back."

She paused and Takigawa waited a moment before asking softly, "Is that all?"

She shook her head. "But, more importantly, I think, he advised me to consider what returning to SPR would mean for my future." She exhaled loudly. "I mean, I could find a job or an internship that might help me get a full time job after I graduate."

Takigawa nodded gravely, admiration growing for the man. He had always respected the stoic Chinese mage, and that another responsible adult was looking after Mai was a comforting thought. "You worry that if you go back it'll be hard to quit again, when you've graduated." He said, hoping his insight was correct.

"A little." She nodded quickly. "I can't be the secretary and assistant at a psychic research firm forever. Even... even if I really like it."  
The monk paused, watching her fidget. It was obvious to him that Mai had found herself in a true dilemma, completely unsure of the course of action to take. He chose his words carefully, trying not to appear too forceful. "You know, you do have a lot of psychic.. _potential_, I guess is the best way to put it. Every case we did together you were absolutely integral to the investigation, and not just for setting up equipment." He smiled warmly and she flushed slightly, a smile twitching her lips. "Who knows how far your abilities would extend, if you were to hone them? I'm sure Lin would be willing to teach you.. he's probably the best qualified of all of us. I'm sure Naru has connections, as well."

Mai remained silent. _But is it the world I want to live in? _she thought, brows furrowing slightly. Takigawa waited patiently until she was ready to voice her thoughts. "I feel like I have to make a choice, somehow. Maybe that's.. a little drastic." She giggled nervously. "Like it's either or. Normal world or the paranormal, and I have to make the decision right now."

The monk surveyed the people passing on the street, watching those that walked alone with hurried steps as well as the couples or groups that had no reason to rush. When he spoke, it was not the reassuring words she had hoped for. "I'd like to tell you it's not one or the other, but it is difficult to be so closely connected to the spiritual world when most people are either content to ignore or disregard it. We have experiences that regular people can't understand or comprehend."

She nodded glumly, remembering the way it had suddenly become difficult to maintain her friendships with her normal high school classmates when she started working at SPR. As much as they may have loved telling ghost stories together, there was a marked difference between telling the story and _living _it. Suddenly these relationships seemed superficial; even though she suddenly felt as though she had found friends at SPR that truly understood her, it was not a welcome change. And when Naru shut down the company to return to England, after several disorienting weeks she found herself back in normal society, accessible once more to everyday life and quite truthfully, the people who lived it.

"If I were to go back to SPR," she paused for a moment. "Would there really be any point in studying education?"

"It's nice to have another option."

She bit her lower lip. "I don't _know_ if I want to be a teacher. I love kids, but.. I guess I just don't know what I want."

"You would be a great teacher, Mai-chan," Takigawa said quickly.

A small grin crossed Mai's face. "Lin-san said the same thing."

"Because it's true, of course." He asserted.

She sighed and rested her chin on her hand. "But why pursue both half-heartedly?"

"I have to agree, it is pretty hard to have two day-jobs." He smiled wryly. "Speaking from experience. Unless you're Yasuhara."

"I'm not." She said firmly, and he laughed. She frowned, contemplating the matter. "I could do both. I mean, school and SPR. I've done that before. Honestly, I suppose I'd have to quit here," she waved an absent hand at her surroundings, "but that'd be no big deal."

Takigawa sat in an indecisive silence for several moments before plunging ahead again, his curiosity getting the better of his caution. "What about Naru?"

Mai looked away as soon as the name left his lips, heart pounding in sudden anxiety. "What about him?"

He shrugged. "He doesn't influence your decision in any way?"

She hesitated. "Lin said.. to remember who Naru is. I think I tend to forget that.. that Naru and SPR are one and the same."

He nodded reluctantly, almost afraid to admit how accurate that statement was. No matter how she felt toward him now (something he wasn't entirely sure of), that fact couldn't make her decision any easier. "Aren't we all?" He tried to justify, though the words sounded foolish. "Just.. Naru more than most."

She didn't seem convinced. "I guess..." Her voice trailed off and the two sat in silence.

The bells on the door rang as a girl entered the shop. Contrary to Takigawa's anticipation, Mai did not rush to greet her as a customer, but simply waved and greeted her by name, a bright smile completely masking her serious and somber expression from a moment prior. Excusing herself from him, she stood and collected the empty cups from the table, joining the other girl behind the counter.

Ah. Her replacement at the cafe. Takigawa listened to their friendly and polite exchange. Her shift was over, the other girl taking the reins. He felt guilty for monopolizing so much of her time, but the feeling passed quickly. After all, she hadn't been neglecting customers, and hopefully she wouldn't be working at the cafe much longer. He felt more guilty at that last thought than he did for preventing her from working. After all, they'd done that with Ayako, countless occasions, at SPR.

"I'm done," Mai explained as she returned to the table where they had been sitting, slipping into her coat. "I guess I'd better go study, huh..." She sighed. She didn't seem thrilled at the prospect.

Takigawa walked with her out of the cafe, and stood on the sidewalk, watching her pull on her mittens. She had changed much in the last two years, but it was easy for him to forget that so much time had passed. After all, nothing drastic had changed in his life, while she had graduated from high school and started college. Sometimes he found himself realizing that his Mai-chan who complained and protested and giggled had been replaced with a young woman, who was still all of those things and yet _more_. It made him feel old, even as their age difference decreased as she grew older.

Mai suddenly spoke, her expression serious as she pulled her hat over her hair. "I guess he's always right, after all."

"Naru?"

She nodded slightly, a short sigh escaping and turning into a frown.

A wry grin formed on his face, breath steaming in the air. "About what?" _This time_, the smile seemed to add.

"He told me to find some conviction. Apparently, he could see before I could that I don't have any."

"Don't be stupid." He dropped his hand onto her shoulder and steered her down the sidewalk. "C'mon, let me walk with you. It's too cold to just stand around." After walking for several moments, he continued. "You've got plenty of conviction, Jou-chan. Just because you haven't made this decision yet doesn't mean you're lacking anything."

"If I go back to SPR, am I going back to Naru?" She blurted, looking up at him. Her eyes betrayed the worry that she had been trying to hide.

Takigawa hesitated, wondering if that statement confirmed that she still loved him. Or rather, that she was _in_ love with him. Mai loved so easily, but her feelings toward that man had always been less than straightforward. "I don't think you should look at it that way." He sighed and shook his head, dropping his hand on top of her head reassuringly. "It's... it's okay to be hesitant, Mai-chan. It's not easy, but it's really important to you. Whatever you decide, I support you one hundred percent." He grinned. "It wouldn't be the same without you, of course, but I know you'll do what's best. We're all here for you... no matter what."

She blushed slightly and he put a reassuring arm around her. "Thanks, Bou-san."

* * *

Naru, quite contrary to Mai's belief, did in fact help Lin complete the paperwork on the Igarashi case. Partly in reason because he wanted to complete and distance himself from the case as soon as possible, as well as the fact that it was counter-productive for one person to finish a case while the other started on a new. But he was grateful that Lin had packed all the equipment from the warehouse, and it was only right that he assist with the rest of the case as much as possible. And as it was only Lin, he wasn't concerned with keeping the appearance of an aloof boss-certainly he would never do these chores with Takigawa or Ayako present. And so he had spent the morning doing the boring, tiresome work without complaint. As noon came close, he had finished with most of the forms, and was faxing the completed reports and supplementary data to Igarashi's office. The longer he stood in the quiet office, his mind free to roam, as he wasn't poring over his next case, the more he became painfully aware of Mai's absence.

He pursed his lips, watching the machine as it dialed the number, feeding the paper through the tray. She would be here, no doubt, this moment, if he had accepted her as soon as she had agreed. She could do the faxing, as well as make the tea he desired. No doubt, amid all that, she'd pester him about the usual things. The office being too drab, the office being too quiet. Him making her and Lin do all the busy work, even though that was what he paid them to do. Even though he would never-_could _never-admit it, the moment he had decided to re-open the office and return to Japan, he had been looking forward to these moments, the quiet office with just the three of them. If he had looked deeper into those thoughts he would have found that not only was he looking forward to it, but it was also his main motivation.

He frowned, considering the matter. She _had_ agreed, hadn't she? She had said she wouldn't quit, once accepting. His frown deepened with that consideration. He had assumed, after all. It was his nature to assume; only this time, he hadn't been right.

The fax had gone through and now the machine was idle, so he removed that set and placed in the next. Dialing the number on the keypad, almost thoughtlessly, his musings continued.

Mai had plenty of reasons not to come back to the office, her classes being the most prominent. She had always had to work hard to keep her marks up. Obviously, she managed to pass all her high school requirements, despite the time she took off to accompany him for cases, but no doubt her college courses were more difficult. It was possible that her departure from the law office would be a good excuse to commit more time to her studies.

He frowned again, eyebrows lowering. Actually, that possibility wasn't quite as likely. Mai was too active and never content to sit still for too long; she wouldn't consciously replace all that time with schoolwork, even if she could afford it. She probably wouldn't even consider that option. However, she might want to replace that job with something in the field she was planning to enter. There were plenty of opportunities to focus on a career in education, or something closely related. Working at SPR had never been easy, and certainly never risk-free. She ought to recognize the dangers, and when posed with the option, should divert her course.

And then, of course, the final reason, the most troubling fact was that she did not want to see him. As much as he hated to admit it, the biggest reason Mai had not to come back to SPR was himself. He had refused her confession two years ago, and though he doubted those feelings still existed, it was obvious to him that she was uncomfortable around him. Usually she seemed to act naturally-albeit differently, and somewhat more mature-but there were those moments during every visit where she seemed not to know what to say or do. Mai wasn't stupid, or a masochist. She would naturally avoid an unpleasant situation.

His final fax sent, he glanced toward his assistant who was filing the last of his notes in the cabinet. The man had said something interesting during their breakfast conversation, something Naru couldn't have missed even if he was careless. Almost certainly, Lin knew something about Mai's reluctance, something Naru did not. And yet, as much as he wanted to ask, to question him about it would display a weakness that his stubborn pride could not afford.

Instead, he straightened the papers, placing them inside a manila folder and set them in the stack of papers Lin was filing, and continued to his office. One final task stood between the completion of the case and the beginning of his next, a case he was looking forward to.

Sitting at his desk, he picked up his phone, dialing a number quickly, his gaze falling to the small stack of books at the center of his desk as the line began to ring.

When she answered, her voice was polite but curt. "This is Hara."

"Hara-san, good morning." He did not introduce himself, knowing full well he did not need to.

"What can I do for you, Naru?" From her tone of voice, he wondered if she was amused.

"The books you lent me were of great assistance. I appreciate that you lent them to me."

"I'm happy to have helped you. I presume the case has been completed?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Would you like me to mail the books back to you?" Naru asked. "I would be happy to have them delivered for you."

She paused. "No. Please keep them." She said simply. "I have never had any use for them."

Naru hesitated, slightly surprised by her reply. "Very well. I appreciate that."

"It's nothing," she replied demurely.

"I would also like to request your assistance in an upcoming case. Will you be available this following week?"

"Can you disclose the nature of the case?"

"It's quite local, a private residence in Funabashi. The spiritual activity is not overtly threatening, though it does appear interesting."

"I should be able to join you. I presume it's the usual gathering?"

"Yes."

She paused again before speaking. "Almost curious to me, Naru, that you would call just for this. I'm surprised that you wouldn't pass this trivial phone call off to someone else. Certainly you didn't want to speak to me _that _much."

"You give me too little credit, Hara-san."

"No," she disagreed, "I give credit where it is due. Is Lin-san ill today?"

"No. He is occupied." His voice sounded strained.

"No doubt finishing the dregs of that last case," she mused. Then, to his displeasure, she added, "then what about Mai-san?"

"She is not working for me."

The silence that greeted his statement could have been shock, but knowing Masako, it was simply contemplation. "You did not want her to return? That would surprise me, as you went out of your way to request the services of everyone else."

He frowned. Her probing was unexpected. He did not want to have this conversation, not now, and certainly not with Masako. "I offered her the position and I am waiting for her answer. I will replace her if she is no longer interested in resuming her duties here."

He was _waiting_. For _Mai_. What surprised her the most what that it seemed absolutely natural. "I see. I am sorry to have pressed into the matter. It is not my business."

He knew, just as she did, that it was just a polite thing to say, and just a pretense of being aloof. No doubt she considered it as much her business as any of the others would. She continued, sparing him from speaking. "Please call me again for the case. Except for my classes, my schedule is flexible."

"We will." He swallowed. The stillness of his office became very obvious as he chose his next words carefully. "Thank you in advance, Masako-san." He added, somewhat stiffly.

She paused, surprised, and then he could almost hear her smile. "Actually," she said, "it's probably better if you don't call me that."

"I thought it was what you wanted, Hara-san."

"Well, yes. And no. I wouldn't want anyone to get jealous. And no, I'm _not_ talking about who you think I am. I could care less what _they_ thought." He was positive, now, that she was smiling, a graceful lift of the lips that would be hidden from view, should anyone be watching. "Thank you for your call, Naru. Have a pleasant day."

* * *

John had been at the church all morning, assisting Father Toudou with youth programs, leading discussions and prayers with the older children, supervising the younger children's playtime and quiet indoor activities both. The children who had been at the church that Christmas when SPR visited were all but gone, returned to their families or in several cases, back to their home countries. There were several left who had been present, but only the older of them seemed to have any recollection of the events, and surely even those memories were fuzzy without complete understanding. Only once had one of these children asked him about that day Kenji possessed an unwilling host for the last time, and the best he could do was explain that a lonely spirit had found his way back to the Lord.

A short sigh escaped his lips, watching the young children working diligently with their crayons and markers, cutting brightly colored paper into shapes. To think that such evil and danger existed in the same world as these innocent children.

_And so it is my duty to protect them, as I serve the Lord_, he thought.

When lunchtime approached, John gathered his students and they joined the class that Father Toudou had been leading for a meal together. John waited patiently as the exuberant children rushed forward, and fishing his phone from his pocket, glanced at the screen to check for any missed calls.

It didn't exactly surprise him that the SPR office had called him that morning, and so he ducked into the quiet hallway and listening to the voicemail. A smile twitched his lips upwards as he listened to Lin's polite summary of their last case, assuring him that the spirit was in fact, gone. He apologized for the fact that they had been unable to request his assistance with that case, and thanking him for his understanding of the matter. The short message ended with an invitation to work with SPR on an upcoming case, and John's smile widened despite himself, looking forward to being with all of his friends again.

"Brown-san," a small voice called, and he looked down, deleting the message and lowering his phone. "Won't you join us for lunch? Aren't you hungry?"

He smiled at the child, his heart warming, as it always did, at the tender display of affection from the innocent. "Thank you, Marjorie-chan. I'm right behind you."

* * *

_Meet me here_, was all the message had said, with an address. And as she hadn't had classes or work as an excuse, Mai had no choice but to follow the instructions and head toward the unknown destination.

She had taken a bus instead of the train, but as she hopped off at a quiet corner, the bus driving away and leaving her on a deserted street, she began to have doubts. As she walked the sinking feeling that she had gotten the address wrong or taken a wrong turn only grew stronger. But suddenly, turning a corner, she found herself on a short street, lined with tall hedges. A discreet sign caught her eye and her confidence lifted once more, she walked toward the gate.

It was a private garden, and even before she entered she knew the place would be magnificent in the spring, the plum and cherry trees blooming, alight with blossoming flowers. This late in November, even the last of the chrysanthemums wouldn't be anything much to look at.

An attendant appeared and asked her name. Upon receiving it, the woman beckoned her to follow, and led her down a path into the garden.

The woman moved quickly and yet gracefully, seeming to glide upon the uneven stones of the path. Mai almost tripped once, and as she continued she followed the woman cautiously, even as she tried to keep her quick, quiet pace. She found herself watching the heels of her silent escort's geta sandals, beneath the kimono, trying to keep an eye for any jutting stones on the path. In that manner, she had no recollection of which direction she might have taken within the garden.

The path evened and widened, and she found herself following the woman down another hedge-lined walkway. A small teahouse appeared to her beyond a curve and they approached, the attendant moving purposefully forward, even as Mai's eyes began to wander, her mouth drifting open in awe as she viewed the ponds and maples surrounding the exquisite structure. Surely in the height of autumn, this too would be a majestic sight.

Arriving at the house, the woman slid open the door and motioned for her to enter. Stepping inside after her guest, the woman took her coat, hanging it on the wall, and then her shoes, setting them neatly beside the door. She slid the next partition open and Mai stepped onto the tatami. The door sliding shut behind her, she took a breath, walking toward the low table that was the focus of the room. Masako sat at one side, hands folded on her lap demurely. The table was set for tea with elegant lacquerware.

The medium turned her gaze from the window and looked up as she approached. "Mai." If the cold look in her eyes was thinly disguised, the venom in her voice was not.

Mai swallowed. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting," she said, trying to keep a cheerful voice. Inwardly, she wondered what she had done to cause such wrath.

As Mai sat, sliding under the warmth of the kotatsu, Masako poured two cups of tea. She passed one toward her guest politely, though the steely look had not left her face.

"How are you today, Masako-chan?" Mai started awkwardly.

"Please." Masako interrupted, uncovering a small tray of delicately shaped cookies. "Let me begin."

"Of course." Mai said, a bewildered look crossing her face, and waited for the other young woman to begin.

"Naru called me this morning." Masako finally said, lifting her teacup.

"For the new case?" This didn't surprise her. After all, Takigawa had mentioned it when she had seen him at the cafe.

"Yes. As well as the package you had dropped off for me. He was merely expressing his gratitude for the books and wondering when he could return them to me."

Mai frowned slightly. Usually, Masako would have made a big deal out of Naru's gratitude, and it surprised her that she would downplay it. Even though Masako was no longer interested in Naru, it was just the sort of thing she would do to get an enjoyable rise out of her. "So?"

"Rather tedious and unlike him to do such a thing, isn't it?" Masako questioned. "Something he would usually ask an assistant to do."

"And?" A sinking feeling seeped into her core.

"Of course I asked him, and he said that Lin-san was busy wrapping up his case. But besides the point. It isn't something he would ask Lin-san to do." Masako paused, frowning. "When I mentioned you, the conversation took an interesting turn." The medium turned her gaze back to Mai, and the girl cringed as it pierced her. "Why haven't you told Naru if you want to work for him again? If you don't want to do it, then tell him straight to his face."

"That's not it," Mai started feebly. "It's.. it's not that I don't want to."

"Does your other job at the office pay so well that you would reconsider, or are you too busy with school?"

"I lost my other job." Mai muttered quietly, almost incoherently. "And my classes aren't an issue."

"Then why are you so hesitant?"

Mai stared at her tea, wishing she could articulate what it was that made her so uncomfortable about the entire situation.

Masako reached forward and gently pushed the biscuits toward her. "Please. Help yourself."

Mai took a cookie but did not eat it. "What would you do, Masako-chan?" She finally asked quietly.

"What I would do has nothing to do with you." The other girl lifted the tea to her lips, drank silently, and set the cup back on the table.

Mai began to nibble on the cookie. It was flavored like green tea, sweet and bitter.

"It may be one of the most important decisions you've ever made," Masako said, "but that doesn't mean you can take your time, waiting for the answer to present itself to you." Seeing Mai's surprised face, she raised an eyebrow. "I may never presume to understand you, Mai, but I _do _understand the situation you're in. You have a choice for the future ahead of you. One where you turn away from the paranormal world and one where you embrace it. It's up to you." She frowned. "But you can't think it over forever. You're wasting time. Naru will have to find a new assistant if you don't let him know what you plan to do. Not giving him an answer either way isn't just unprofessional, it's rude, and it's low. Naru asked you. The least you can do is give him an answer."

"I know," Mai protested. "And it's not that I don't want to. I do, I do want to go back to SPR..." Her voice trailed off.

"Then your decision seems obvious." Masako said simply, lifting the cup with slender fingers, eyes lowered.

"I want things to be like they were before," she admitted, blushing slightly. "But at the same time.. I don't want to be just his assistant," Mai finished lamely, and she lowered her eyes, embarrassed.

"Don't be so stupid!" Masako scolded, eyes flashing. "You were never _just _his assistant." Seeing that Mai wasn't moved, she continued, exhaling a rather un-ladylike, frustrated sigh. "Naru depended on you for more than for tending his precious equipment, and certainly more than he ever depended on any of us." Her nostrils flared slightly. "Not that I would have expected you to notice."

"Don't be ridiculous," Mai scoffed. "The only thing he ever depended on me for was to make his precious tea."

Masako said nothing, staring coldly at her guest. The gaze made her uncomfortable and Mai looked away.

"You can't expect it to be the same." Mai looked confused, and with an exasperated sigh, the medium continued. "SPR. It won't be the same as two years ago."

"How do you mean?"

Masako rolled her eyes, an expression that Mai was certain she wouldn't reveal for many other people. "For one, it would appear that Naru is no longer here under other pretenses."

"Looking for Gene," Mai muttered.

The host allowed a curt nod. "We're all older, Mai-san. Things couldn't possibly be the same."

Mai took another cookie and ate it, frowning slightly. "You're telling me that I should go back, then?"

"I never said that."

"But-you said..."

"Honestly," Masako huffed, "I don't know why I asked you to come here at all. It's none of my business what you decide to do."

"Well," she started, and then shrugged, abandoning her thoughts. A mischievous grin formed on her face. "Just think how annoying my replacement could be."

"Couldn't _possibly _be more obnoxious than you."

Mai spread her hands slightly, a full smile across her face, lighting her eyes. "Oh, I don't know... think of all the possibilities!"

* * *

She'd lucked out again, a two-hour period that she'd left free for appointments had never been filled, and so, responding to his text message, left the hospital and took the train toward a favorite coffee shop.

He was late, of course, but she didn't mind waiting. She'd missed lunch, so she ordered cucumber sandwiches and selected a table near the back, where a small indoor garden promised to soothe her nerves. She didn't have long to wait before a waiter brought her coffee and the small plate of sandwiches.

She was sipping her coffee, studying her polished nails when she heard him hurriedly approach. She couldn't help but smile, a warm feeling filling her as she watched him rush toward her.

"You shouldn't keep a lady waiting," Ayako teased.

"Sorry," the monk breathed, pulling off his jacket, a rakish grin forming on his face. "Guess I didn't realize you'd be so prompt."

Her retort died on her lips as the waiter appeared, and Takigawa ordered a drink, turning back toward her as the man left.

"How's work at the hospital? You seem a lot more busy than usual, lately."

She picked up her cup delicately and nodded slightly. "It.. really has been. Now that Naru's returned to Japan, I suspect we'll be taking on cases more frequently."

"Lin called you this morning, then?"

She nodded. "I'll have to cut back to the hours I used to spend there, I guess. No helping that."

Takigawa raised an eyebrow. "So the doctor-miko would rather exorcise evil spirits than help living patients."

She felt a slight flush rise to her cheeks. "Well, there are many doctors, and only so many mikos to go around. Besides, _someone's_ got to be there to keep an eye out for Mai. That girl is always headed for trouble." The monk looked as though he was about to protest but she silenced him quickly. "It's true and you're a fool if you don't recognize it. She's a magnet for danger."

He smiled ruefully. "You're right, I suppose. But come _on_, give usa little credit! If she comes back to SPR with us, there's me and John-san, and of course Lin-san. I'm pretty sure he's been paying more attention to her than any of us realize. Even Naru-bou does his part, you know."

"Wait, wait, back up. What do you mean, _if_?" Ayako demanded. "Why do you think she won't?"

His face drooped glumly. "Well, as of this morning, she didn't seem too convinced about what she's about to do. Go back to SPR or pursue her education. You know, live normally instead of chasing ghosts around."

Ayako laughed merrily. "Oh, you make it sound so dramatic! I guess you're right, though. It's not as if she could have a full-time career and help out SPR on the side. Not as a teacher, at any rate."

He sighed. "I do want her to do what's best for her future, of course. But I want everything to be the same as it was."

"It won't be, either way." She told him primly. "You know that."

"I know." He muttered, looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry," Ayako laughed. "We'll all meet for this new case, and just wait, she'll be there. Making tea, or more likely, ignoring Naru's requests for her to."

"How can you be so sure?" Takigawa protested.

"Let's just call it woman's intuition," she laughed. "You're a man. You just don't get it."

* * *

The two girls had walked out of the garden together, a much more leisurely pace than she had been escorted in. There was a car waiting for her, and though the medium offered to give her a ride to wherever it was she needed to go, she politely declined. And so the medium had seen her off, more warmly than when she had arrived.

Once back on the street corner, she hadn't had long to wait before she saw a bus approach, driving slowly up the hill. She boarded hurriedly, grateful to get out of the cold air. Sitting next to a window, she gazed outwards, allowing her thoughts to settle.

Had it truly only been a week since she had gone to the Shibuya restaurant for that dinner? Not even. Tomorrow would be one week. It seemed like an eternity had passed, so much had happened.

Despite herself, she couldn't say she regretted any of it. Not that any of the week concerning Keiko had been enjoyable... well, Keiko had moved on, and so that was resolved. In fact, she justified, it had worked out rather well. The fact that Keiko had been around had provided clues for Naru's case. She wasn't sure how the case would have been resolved without that information, but as Naru once said, every piece of a case was important.

Naru. She sighed. Masako was right, of course. She owed him a proper response to his invitation to work for SPR again. He'd asked for an answer before the end of the week. The week wasn't up yet, but she felt guilty for waiting that long, when he'd asked her six (was it already _six_?) days ago.

A frown formed on her lips, her eyes tracing over the passing buildings, occasionally dipping to watch the cars that passed the bus. An answer to him also meant an answer to herself, and she still didn't know what course of action to take. If she didn't go back to SPR, no doubt she would regret it. Certainly she would wonder what her life would be like if she had. But could she just turn away from her current course? She'd invested time and money in her plans to become a teacher, and certainly she'd learned a lot. Perhaps that was enough.

A smile twitched at her lips, imagining Naru as a petulant five-year old. Surely he had been every ounce as disdaining and egotistical, even at that age. How his teachers must have hated having him in their classes! The smile drifted from her lips. Of course, when Naru was five, Gene was five, too.

_Remember who Naru is. _She rested her cheek on her hand, remembering her conversation with Lin once again. _I do want you to return to SPR, but only if it is best for you_.

It was almost surprising, how kind Lin had been to her. She had never known him very well, but he had been much more open with her in the last week than the rest of the time she had spent with him combined. Perhaps it was because she was older, she mused. It was a nice thought, imagining a friendship and camaraderie between them. Of course, if she did not return to SPR, that could not possibly happen. The thought saddened her.

It had been lonely, she admitted to herself. She had friends outside of SPR, of course, but there was the divide, once again, between the regular world and accepting the paranormal. If she'd told her school friends about her dreams, certainly they'd be entertained, but would take no significance from them whatsoever. She knew this, and never mentioned her dreams to those peers. Not that she'd had too many dreams in the last year, but that was beside the point. She was not a person who was content to keep things to herself, and not being able to share these important moments had always been unbearably lonely.

In the past week she'd all but forgotten her loneliness. She'd thought that they'd grown apart, but in the last seven days she'd felt more connected to the small group of ghost hunters since before Naru and Lin had left Japan. Despite the tenuous circumstances, she'd been happy to see everyone. She appreciated it all the more, now, sitting silently on a quiet bus as it slowed in the heavy traffic.

_I want to see him_, she thought suddenly, and in one single moment, Mai knew that she had already made her decision. _This is where I belong. I want to go to meet my friends. My family at SPR._

The smile returned, much fuller than before, and she closed her eyes. It would be a long bus ride back to Shibuya.

* * *

The car had taken her to the library and she had taken her books to the same table at which she always sat, arranging them in front of her to begin her studies.

Masako was writing in her notebook when he approached, completely unaware of his presence, so absorbed in her studies was she. On the table, a short distance from her writing hand sat her mobile, and when the screen lit up she paused, distracted. Picking up the device, a small smile crossed her face, and disappeared as she returned the phone to the table.

He stepped forward, broadening the smile that had already formed on his face. "Masako-san," he said, taking the seat opposite her and placing the book he held on the polished table in front of him. "You're hard at work already."

Her eyes were wide when she looked up, obviously surprised to see him. "Yasuhara-san. I wasn't expecting you to arrive so early." Her surprise did not last long, and her expression turned into a smile. "I'm grateful that you would come. I apologize for asking you to help me with my studies on such short notice this afternoon..."

He interrupted her smoothly, his voice quiet in the still library. "Of course. Anything for you, Masako-san."

Her cheeks flushed pink and she averted her gaze. "Yasuhara-san, please."

He gazed toward her calmly, waiting for her to turn her gaze back toward him. When she didn't, he reached across the table and gently covered her hand with his own. "My apologies if you think I'm being insincere. I assure you I'm not." He removed his hand quickly and opened his book. "You were quite absorbed in your studies before someone interrupted you." He gestured toward the phone with his hand. "I'll try not to do the same. Just let me know if you have any questions."

Masako couldn't help but glance toward the phone. Predictably, it had been Mai, a simple message of one simple phrase. _Thank you_, she had read, and from those words it was evident what Mai was to do. She looked back at Yasuhara, who was reading calmly, eyes moving steadily along the page. Watching him silently, the smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she turned back to her textbook.

The sunlight that had shone directly through the window had moved steadily across the floor in the last hour of the afternoon, marking its descent toward evening. The room seemed dim with only the artificial light, now that the bright winter sunlight had all but disappeared.

Masako stretched slightly, pushing her shoulders back and twisting her spine.

"...Classically, wars in Europe were always fought this way. It wasn't until the American Revolution that the ways were fought began to change." Yasuhara paused and glanced from the pages of the book toward her. "Masako-san, perhaps we'd better take a break." He glanced at his watch. "Ah. It's already late. Maybe this should be it for today."

She opened her mouth to protest but he grinned at her. "Honestly, I'm starving. I don't think I can do this much longer. I'm sorry."

She smiled slightly, lowering her eyes to look at the books. She was grateful that he had seen her weariness, but all the same he had made his own excuse. "I.. I must confess, I am a little tired as well."

He helped her gather the books and quickly picked up the satchel for her, carrying it as they walked toward the exit.

"Thank you again, Yasuhara-san," she said as they reached the door.

He chuckled and averted his gaze, buttoning his coat. "Really. It's nothing."

The two walked in silence for several moments when Yasuhara turned toward her again, his eyes bright and his expression very serious. "Masako-san."

Her heartbeat quickened. "Yes?"

"I'm not ready to bid you goodnight. Not yet." A startled look crossed her face. "I confess, I've been hesitant," he admitted slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. "There aren't many situations where I find myself at a loss, but you have created a plethora for me." He continued. "I will apologize in advance. Please forgive me if this is unwelcome."

"Yasuhara-san," she protested, but he silenced her with a smile.

"There's a concert tonight that I would very much like to go to. The Prokofiev concerto features an excellent cellist, and the second half promises a pianist who is quite famous for his expressive interpretations of Bartok. There's nothing I would like more than to share it with you. Perhaps we could go eat dinner first."

Her surprise faded quickly and she smiled, a blush forming on her cheeks. "I would like that very much."

* * *

She had been walking, steadily and purposefully forward, walking through nothing and toward nothing. When he appeared it was sudden and close and not from a distance as one might expect.

It was immediately obvious that he wasn't Naru. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt and beige pants, colors she had never seen him wear before, though it was really the sheepish look on his face that gave him away.

"Gene," she called, the name falling softly from her lips as she hurried toward him. She wasn't surprised to see him, and when she reached him they simply began to walk forward together. For the first time she realized her surroundings. They were on a worn and weathered walkway over sandy dunes, the tall grasses waving gently in the breeze. In the distance she could see a lighthouse on a rocky hill. She could not see the ocean, but she could smell it, and there was the faint sound of waves underneath the wind.

His smile was as gentle as it had always been, his eyes filled with kindness. "Mai." His smile thinned, a pained and guilty look crossing his features. "I..." He hesitated. "I pushed you away. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." she muttered, looking away awkwardly. The wind blew her hair over her eyes and she brushed it away.

He sighed and reached toward her, a gentle hand resting on her shoulder. "I am.. I am just as selfish as my brother. Please forgive me."

She did not meet his gaze. "There's really nothing to forgive you for, Gene." Her voice was even quieter.

He sighed, a wistful smile on his lips, and dropped his hand on the top of her head, leaning his own toward hers, his cheek resting on her hair. "You know, right, what I'm asking of you?" When she didn't respond he continued. "Obviously, I can't help him any more."

"So you want me to do it."

He smiled and squeezed her shoulder gently. "I only ask because you're really the only person who can."

"How do you know that?"

He didn't answer, lifting his chin and hurrying forward, pulling her along with him. The boardwalk widened into a platform and he slowed, stepped toward the edge, leaning his elbows on the wooden railing, forearms and hands dangling over the ledge, the wind blowing through his long fingers. The dunes sloped gently toward the beach, the waves of the sea rolling gently to the shore.

"Where is this?" She finally asked quietly, placing her hands on the railing. The weathered wood was smooth under her fingertips.

"Naru and I came here with our parents in the summers." The smile broadened on his face. "The most beautiful beach in all of Cornwall. I have a lot of good memories here."

She bit her lip, watching him from the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry," she finally said.

"Don't be." He turned toward her, grinning. "This thing about being dead, I've accepted it."

They stood in silence for several moments. "You didn't answer my question," she finally said.

He laughed lightly. "I didn't, did I. Sorry."

A smile quirked on her lips. "Naru said the only things spirits know that living people don't is death."

He laughed at that. "Of course." He gazed forward, the smile natural on his face. "Well, yes. Certainly I don't know the future." He turned his gaze back to hers. "But I know Naru, too. Trust me on this one."

She smiled at that, wondering if he knew as well as she did that she had always trusted him. She had always trusted him absolutely.

"Believe me, Mai. Not only are there few people who are actually capable, but you're the only one that Naru will accept." He gazed at her, wondering if she understood how much Naru trusted, accepted, and relied on her to allow such personal intimacy as touching the psychic energy he created. It seemed obvious to him that she didn't understand, and a wistful smile crossed his features. Perhaps it was better that way, after all.

"But... what does it mean? I don't want to be a replacement for you," she said, her voice dropping and her eyes turning away.

"You're not, could never be, a replacement." Gene said softly, his hand once again light on her shoulder. "You mean too much to Naru for that."

She let out a small skeptical noise at that statement, and the smile twitched on his lips. "All I can do is ask." He laughed. "I'm just a spirit, so what do I know? I won't be around to see what you choose to do. I've said what I came here to say. That is all."

She looked worried. "Gene... what do you mean..." She couldn't complete her sentence. _What do you mean you won't be around,_ she wanted to say, but the words seemed lodged in her throat. _What do you mean that's all..._

He smiled tenderly toward her, and she realized that the sun was sinking behind them, the sand glowing in the light. "This is farewell, Mai." His outstretched hand touched her cheek gently. The sunlight faded from his skin as it dipped behind the sand, and a chill settled into her body as the darkness deepened around them. "I'm very happy to have met you, Mai, and I.. I am very grateful for what you've done for me. For Naru."

She looked at her feet. Tears were welling in her eyes, a lump in her throat made it impossible to speak.

"You are.. you are truly amazing, you know." When the tears dripped from her face, landing silently by her feet, his gentle arms reached forward and enveloped her. "Mai, please don't cry."

"I'll miss you," she finally choked out.

"_You don't need to_," he whispered, his voice as feathery and light as the body that seemed to be fading into the darkness. "_Stay by Naru, and I'll always be by your side_."

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly, the images and sounds of the real world coming into focus around her. Seeing that she was almost at her stop, she stood on shaky legs, trying to gather her bearings. She had only napped for a short while, but the dream that had taken place within it seemed far too immense. Too much had happened in such a short time to fully comprehend it all.

Stepping off the bus, she crossed the street, walking toward the Shibuya Psychic Research office, and wondered if there would ever be a day that she didn't cross its threshold.

* * *

Everything at the office was how he liked it. It was dead silent and just a little bit cool, and as the previous case was completely closed, he was now free to start his research on the next. They wouldn't be able to go to the residence in question for several days yet, but there was always research to be done off-site. He'd gathered information on nearly all the occupants as well as any history from the surrounding neighborhood and now he was free to scour the information for clues.

And yet, he hadn't been able to concentrate. Even as he read over the files he had gathered, an itch at the back of his mind prevented him from sinking into the complete and full absorption that he was so accustomed to. He tried to assure himself that it was simply the ache in his shoulder that was so distracting, but it was not the complete truth, and he was incapable of convincing himself of a lie when the true reason had already presented itself to him. The entire situation was frustrating, and the source of the problem even more so.

He was thinking about her. For some reason, the thought of her returning to SPR was very comfortable, almost reassuring, and he couldn't help but hope that she would be there to make him tea and disrupt his work. And those thoughts were so embarrassing that he found himself glaring at the papers on his desk.

There was also the guilt. He knew she couldn't accept, and that when she finally turned his offer away, it was because of him. And the rest of his meddlesome staff, they would all blame him for it.

He frowned and leafed through several papers. Besides her assistance with the equipment, he had found himself steadily relying more and more on her intuition. Even though her judgment was often swayed by her emotions, he had found that her first impression of a case to be very helpful. It would be difficult to replace that. Most likely, her the assistant he found as her replacement wouldn't have any sort of spiritual sensitivity whatsoever, latent or not.

It would be helpful to have her for this upcoming case, he mused. Most likely she'd be able to discern the nature of the spirit before they had the data to back it up. Probably, her intuition would form the direction he needed to take with his research. She'd done that this week with ease, on the Igarashi case.

His eyebrows lowered and he forced himself to relax. Unless something else happened, he had to assume that Igarashi's interest in her had been insignificant. The man _had _been playing with him, he justified. Several of his actions were calculated solely to see how the young president would react. It was infuriating but as he would no longer have any contact with him, it was nothing to waste his time thinking about.

There was a slight knock at the door but it didn't register until Lin pushed it open. "Naru," the older man said, and he snapped his head up, startled. He couldn't hide the surprise that showed clearly on his face as he noticed Mai standing silently behind the tall man. He hadn't heard the main door to the office open and he certainly hadn't expected to see her today.

She looked apprehensive. Nervous. Assessing her facial expression and movements, he calculated that she was only at the office for a specific reason. It was obvious to him what that reason was.

"Thank you, Lin," he said, setting down his pencil and folding his hands on his desk. "Mai. Please come in."

She stepped inside slowly and the man closed the door behind him, leaving the two in the quiet office. The only sound in the room was the fan of the heater, the muted, continuous sound only becoming apparent as he waited for her to speak.

Her hands had been twisting together, the movement drawing his attention to the fact that she had not removed her mittens. Noticing that his gaze had dropped, she stilled them with a conscious effort. "Naru," she said after a long hesitation, a small smile twinging on her face. "I... I'm sorry for not letting you know right away about.. about your offer."

"I understand that it is something you needed to consider," he said smoothly,

She raised her boot slightly and tapped her toe on the floor. "I mean, now that I don't work at the office anymore..." her voice trailed off and she looked at him suspiciously, wondering why she had never before considered the event of her dismissal from the office as peculiar as it truly was. "You didn't have anything to do with that, did you?"

"Of course not," he scoffed. "I would never stoop that low."

"Oh. Right." She looked away, ashamed for the inquiry. She took a deep breath.

It was his cue, and a grimace formed unconsciously on his face as he waited to accept her rejection. He'd be polite; he definitely needed to be polite. There was really no reason to make her any more uncomfortable if he could help it.

When she remained silent he spoke. "Mai," he said, trying to keep his voice light, hoping the harshness that so naturally came to him would not be there for this statement.

Her chestnut eyes rose to meet his and he smiled, the gentleness of his expression startling her.

"Tell me why you came here today." He hoped he didn't sound impatient.

She let out a small laugh. "You know why. You always know everything."

"But I'd like to hear it from you." He said softly, quietly adding, "Please."

She lifted her chin with confidence, the optimistic and playful grin that he remembered so well lifting her lips. "Why else? I'm here to work for SPR again."

He didn't say anything for several moments, nor did his facial expression even change as he regarded her. Finally, a small smile twitched the corners of his mouth.

"Welcome back."

In the happiness that stemmed from his statement, she did not notice the way the expression finally reached his eyes as Naru truly, honestly, smiled.


	8. A Premonition

**Spirits walk between us, chapter eight.  
**A Premonition_  
December 8_

Two weeks had passed since she had resumed her position at the office. Within that span, even as her classes and schoolwork continued normally, Mai had given her notice and worked her last shift at the cafe (but not before buying several different varieties of tea at her discounted employee rate, teas she thought her new boss might enjoy trying) and SPR had both taken on _and_ solved a new case. The case had been simple and startlingly similar to the very first case she had experienced with SPR as it had been a child causing the poltergeisting rather than any sort of malicious spirit combined with environmental factors contributing to the peculiar events that had caused the family to call the psychic research firm in the first place. It had been almost ideal for the reunification of SPR—it had been two years, after all, since they had all last worked together. There were small personality quirks that everyone had forgotten about, but time seemed to have muted those idiosyncrasies. John's overwhelming perpetual good nature was less maddening than before—not that Mai had ever faulted him for that, but she knew it had, on occasion, grated on both Ayako's, Masako's, and even Takigawa's nerves. Yasuhara's mischievous habits and sly comments somehow seemed less conniving and almost charming. Masako was less stand-offish than before—unquestionably the budding relationship between her and Yasuhara had something to do with that, as well as the friendship between her and Mai which only continued to grow; as the competition over Naru disappeared it was that much easier to cultivate their own friendship. Ayako and Takigawa's spats were friendly and flirtatious, harmless compared to the arguments they once held. Lin, of course, was much friendlier to Mai than he had ever been and she only foresaw their friendship to improve in the future. His responsiveness toward Mai was slowing spreading throughout the group, though Mai had a feeling that he would never really become close with any of them. As for SPR's president, upon first examination he seemed the same as always, but there were circumstances when his voice was not as sharp as it could have been, his reprimands less harsh than she would have expected. Masako had been right; things were not the same, but in Mai's opinion, things had only changed for the better.

For all she could tell, Naru's shoulder injury came and went undetected by the group. Certainly Takigawa grumbled about Naru's refusal to help carry any equipment whatsoever on the case, but no one seemed to place any significance on the matter. One particular afternoon, she had walked into the office only to see him reaching for a volume on a shelf—reaching above his head, arm outstretched in a way she hadn't seen since before he left for England. She couldn't help it—after seeing his ginger movements for two weeks—she had cheered at the obvious display of his rehabilitation, declaring him healed. His glare could have pierced a samurai's armor—and she told him so. She was immune to those sorts of looks; a simple glare couldn't quiet her, especially not when it was only Lin in the office, and surely—_surely_—Lin knew about the injury and exactly why she shouted for joy. His pride injured, he had been in a sour mood for the rest of the afternoon, closing his door and demanding she only open it to bring his tea (on every hour until the end of the day). Mai considered that a great improvement, as something like that _could_ have brought a bad mood for the rest of the week.

It had taken her three days of regular hours at the office to work up the courage to tell him about her dream with Gene, which was, due to her classes and final shifts at her other job and the days spent on-site on the case, nearly a week after the dream actually happened. She omitted the details in almost their entirety, simply passing along the fact that Gene had said farewell. She had a suspicion, however, that Naru, as always, somehow _knew_ exactly when she wasn't telling him something and was able to fill in the gaps, either immediately or after some quiet contemplation later. When she'd finished speaking, relaying her abridged version of this final dream with his brother, he'd stared at her in a thoughtful silence before waving her out of the office. He hadn't brought up the subject since.

She'd been waiting for him to ask her again about what happened during his exorcism on the Igarashi case, or rather, for him to explain the meaning of the events that had transpired between them. She knew, with absolute certainty that he was aware of the significance of her being able to _channel _or _diffuse _or whatever you wanted to call it, but was refusing to take action on it. Every day that she went to the office she hoped that it would be the day he'd bring up her last dream with Gene, simultaneously dreading the moment she had to admit what his late older brother had requested of her. But he never once raised the topic, and she did not volunteer.

On one quiet afternoon, the office empty without any appointments scheduled, she was helping him organize his office. A large package of his books from England had arrived and she was dutifully arranging them on the shelves, alphabetically, as he requested. At one moment, she sensed his gaze upon her and turned, finding him studying her with an inquisitive look on his face. His dark eyes, usually so cold and unforgiving, were simply curious and perplexed. If he was embarrassed to be caught in the midst of his scrutiny, he certainly did not show it. She had a feeling he was about the broach the forbidden topic and waited, meeting his gaze.

_Aren't you going to ask me about Gene_, Mai wanted to say. _Aren't you going to tell me what this means and what we need to do now._

But he said nothing, dropping her gaze and returning to his own work. After a few minutes in silence, she found she had done the same.

And the days continued.

* * *

The man found himself standing, idling in the main room, waiting for her to leave the office so he could speak privately to the company president. He knew she had to leave soon or she'd be late for her classes; she was cutting it awfully close as it was. She'd complained enough about the unpredictability of the trains; just two days ago, leaving at this same time she'd been tardy because of unexpected delays.

Mai hadn't been the only one to notice the subtle changes in Naru. Lin suspected that everyone in the crew could see the marked differences in his behavior-most significantly in Naru's behavior toward his brunette assistant. To him, the one who had known Naru longer than anyone, it was blatantly obvious, but he suspected to the others it was not quite to that extent. In the first years of SPR, Naru and Mai had argued a lot, and they had always been painful, hurtful arguments, almost always ending with Mai in furious tears. These days, the spats between the two were more similar to the spats between Matsuzaki and Takigawa. Lin had a feeling that if this continued, speculation would begin to rise, something that would quite possibly send Naru hurtling to the other end of the spectrum, but he would deal with that when it happened.

He suspected that Mai's delay in giving her answer had something to do with Naru's change in behavior, as well as whatever it was that had happened as soon as Naru lost consciousness during that exorcism two weeks ago. The former he considered something private and personal that Naru would have to deal with on his own. Rather, it was the latter on which he waited to speak to the president. As he saw it, it was too important an issue to be left to the president's whims.

Flipping open the volume he held in his hand, Lin tried to read as he waited, but it was almost impossible to ignore the conversation from the other room; as trite and normal as it was, he was anxious enough that his concentration was pulled inside. Listening to her clear voice he sighed, stepping into the doorway, looking up from the book to watch the interaction before him.

Standing in front of the president's desk, Mai was placing a cup of tea on the desk top, a file in her other hand as she delivered her summary. "...I faxed the case summary to Kuwata-san, and I scheduled a meeting with a prospective client for tomorrow morning," she said, passing him the file. Naru reached forward and accepted it, flipping it open to gaze at her neatly written notes.

"Tokutata Yukinori. What's the situation?"

"Well..." she paused. "He gave me a brief outline, which I have chronicled in the notes. He seems to have a legitimate plight, but I'll let you decide whether or not that is the case." Her chestnut eyes twinkled mischievously. In the corner, Lin turned his head so that Naru would not catch the small smile that immediately formed on his face.

He needn't have worried as Naru all but ignored his older assistant, his attention solely focused on the young woman in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at her, setting the papers on his desk and reaching for the tea. "It's good that you finally trust my judgment."

"Or maybe I just gave up trying to influence your incredibly stubborn nature."

"Don't be a quitter, Mai."

Her nostrils flared, but the expression in her eyes remained warm. "At least I know a lost cause when I see one."

"That seems rather harsh." Naru said, a smirk raising the corners of his lips. "And they used to call me a child prodigy."

"And look what that did to your ego." Mai grumbled. "Anyway. I have to go, I'm going to be late for my class." She turned on her heel, raising an absent hand in farewell. As she was looking backward toward Naru, she almost collided with the man standing in the doorway.

"Careful, Mai-san." Lin said, catching her shoulder with one hand, turning his body smoothly to prevent her nose from connecting with the hard-covered volume in his other.

Naru watched the exchange between the two with a bored look on his face.

"Sorry, Lin-san. See you tomorrow!" She waved again, a grin on her face, and disappeared from Naru's view into the other room. Lin watched her throw her coat on and grab her bag hurriedly, and within moments she was gone, the office quiet once more.

Lin stepped into Naru's office as the main door to the office closed, still holding the open book in his hand. Naru had lifted the file to examine Mai's notes from her phone interview, pausing to sip the tea.

The room remained silent for several moments. The tall man finally cleared his throat.

"I've been meaning to ask you. During the exorcism," Lin stated quietly, "you used PK."

Naru frowned, lowering the paper in one hand and the teacup in the other. "Can we talk about this later? I'm—"

"No." Lin interrupted. "Now may not be ideal, but a better time isn't going to present itself later."

"Fine," Naru agreed, irritated, an absent hand paging through the files on the desk as if unconcerned. "Yes. I used my PK."

The taller man frowned. "I know it was reckless, but what concerns me is that it wasn't ever contained, but appeared to find a channel out of your body. Your current health is a testament to the fact that you had some... assistance."

"My health is a testament to the fact that you don't need to worry." Naru sneered.

"What concerns me is that you haven't mentioned this, to myself or to Madoka. If anyone, I thought you'd consult her. You said you saw Gene. You said Mai was there as well. Who was it that helped you?" He gazed at the younger man seriously. "Was it Gene, or Mai?"

The younger man's eyebrows lowered, he continued with his work as if uninterrupted. "I don't see why it is of any concern."

"That's a poor attempt at a lie, as I'm sure you're aware." Lin turned his head, glancing out the window before turning his gaze back to Naru. "If both Gene and Mai were there, I can only assume that your brother brought her there for a specific reason. She has always been full of surprises, but I don't think it's something she would know how to do instinctively. I imagine that Gene brought her there to instruct her how to help you, passing along what he considered his duty to someone who could reliably carry it out."

"As if you would know what Gene would do," Naru snapped sullenly.

"No," Lin admitted. "Perhaps not. I never claimed to know him as well as you did; I never would. But then again, I knew him well enough to know it is exactly the sort of thing he would do."

Naru said nothing, frowning in his unwillingness to agree.

"Mai said that Gene said farewell." Lin started again. "If there's one thing we can both agree on, your brother, like yourself, did not like things unfinished. Even though I don't know the details, it seems plausible that he was waiting for something before he moved on."

"He was just being meddlesome, as always." Naru said reluctantly, his eyes avoiding the serious gaze of his assistant.

"Meddlesome or not, he might have had a point. At least worth the consideration." When Naru remained silent, Lin sighed. "I know I can't convince you," the tall Chinese man said, snapping the book that he had been holding throughout their conversation closed. "But there might be someone else who can."

"You wouldn't give word to my parents."

"Maybe not," Lin admitted, "but I am considering it."

Naru only raised his gaze after Lin had left the room, closing the door behind him. Scowling, he rested his chin on his hand and gazed out the window.

"Ridiculous... I could never do such a thing," he muttered.

* * *

The sun had dipped below the buildings and dusk was settling over the city, a chill descending as the darkness crept ever closer. Even though most of the day had been dreary, she still felt disoriented when she stepped outside into evening, when it had been afternoon when she first went inside.

Mai stretched her shoulders as she left the academic building, shifting her bag on her shoulder. Her breath formed small puffs in the air that drifted and disappeared in the dim light.

It was a short distance to the train station but she walked quickly, boots tapping evenly against the pavement as she weaved through the evening crowds. Famished and tired, she couldn't wait to be back in her warm apartment, a simple dinner heating on the stove. Once at the station she hurried to the platform, but much to her annoyance it was almost completely empty when she arrived. She had just missed the train; tonight like so many other nights, but tonight was cold and she wanted to get home as quickly as possible. Dinner was tempting, but at the same time all she wanted to do was burrow into her futon and sleep. Sighing slightly, she pulled her mobile from her pocket to distract her mind from the chill. Why oh why did she have to wear a skirt today? She was grateful; even though both Naru and Lin dressed neatly and professionally, she had never felt there was a specific dress code at the office. And certainly, had Naru wanted her to dress differently he would have asked her. But, even though she no longer had to worry about fussing with heels and keeping her dress suits impeccably ironed and pressed; she still preferred to wear skirts. Even as winter continued, she found herself picking out skirts to wear every morning, pairing with thicker tights and her warm winter boots.

Her fingers navigating the small keys of the phone with ease, she opened her email messages, looking for the video link that Yasuhara had sent her earlier in the day. She hadn't wanted to watch it while at SPR and now seemed to be a good opportunity. It hadn't been that she was worried Naru would catch her wasting time, but she had been genuinely busy the entire time she was there. She fished in her coat pocket for her small pair of headphones, pulling them out and disentangling the cord. Slipping one into her ear, she opened the link and waited for it to load.

A smile crossed her face as she watched it. It was a video that none of her friends from school would ever find the slightest bit interesting. The German narrator spoke in a monotonous drone, the subtitles that translated it into Japanese were full of grammatical errors and pasted over English subtitles from the original video, and none of those girls would ever willingly watch a video with the word "ectomist" in the description. But Mai, like her friends from SPR, now found these sorts of things compelling. Navigating back to Yasuhara's email, she read a response from Takigawa made her grin and she quickly keyed in her own message. _Don't share this with Naru,_ she wrote. _He'll tell you why it's SO obviously a fake, or why the narrator's not really German and his Deutschland accent is horrible, and then get all indignant that the video even exists on the internet in the first place and tell us we're all stupid and ignorant for watching it._

She was so preoccupied that she didn't hear the train approaching, and as it pulled into the station she stuffed her headphones back into her pocket, pleased at the prospect of a warm train car, even if it was crowded. The doors slid open and she waited patiently as the passengers exited before she herself stepped into the car, glancing around for an open space before squeezing between a teenager and a businessman to stand in the middle of the car. Her fingers had just closed around the strap as the doors slid shut and the train moved gently forward. She swayed slightly as the train picked up speed, her shoulder bag brushing against another woman's elbow even as a young man's hand-held video game pressed into her forearm. But she was all but oblivious to her banal surroundings, her mind far from the crowded train as she thought of the case she had heard of earlier in the day, what Naru would think of it, and what the meeting with the client tomorrow might be like.

At the slightest thought of work, she couldn't help but think of her morning at the office, and once her thoughts touched SPR, they always returned to him. The air between them had become much more relaxed in the last two weeks and she felt more at ease than she ever had in the office. Things were going well with the entire crew, but most importantly, she felt comfortable around him. It confirmed to her that she had made the right choice after all.

_Funny_, she thought, a small smile lifting her lips as she fingered the phone in her pocket._ Two weeks ago, I was so worried about coming back to SPR, but now I can't imagine ever doing anything else._

She met her own eyes in the reflection on the glass of the window, the top of her head just visible between the shoulders of the other passengers. In the harsh light the irises seemed unnaturally dark and her hair poking out from underneath her hat seemed bleached in its lightness.

_ There has never been a normal with these people, and if there was it wasn't anything like this... And yet, doesn't it seem like somehow everything's gone back to normal?_

* * *

It had been a long afternoon and he was, for once, ready to head back to the apartment, eat dinner, and read a novel until he surrendered to sleep. If his assistant wanted to keep working that was his own personal choice, but Naru didn't feel like he needed to suffer just because of Lin's outstanding work ethic.

Crossing the main room he walked briskly to Lin's office door and rapped gently against the wooden frame. The door was open but the Chinese man seemed so immersed in his concentration that he thought it better to announce his presence. "Lin," he said shortly. "I'm going to get ready to go."

The man nodded without looking up. "I'll be but ten minutes."

"I'll wait, then." He returned to his office and straightened the files on his desk, picking up the dirty teacup and taking it to the kitchenette. Though it was usually a task he would reserve for Mai, he washed the cup quickly in the sink and placed it on the folded towel next to the other clean dishes.

He had just taken his coat from the closet when the door opened and a man entered, shiny black shoes under silky black suit pants silent on the office carpet.

"Shibuya-san, I do hope you'll forgive me for intruding on your office this evening." He smiled, white teeth gleaming. "Quite honestly, I'm glad I caught you tonight."

Naru's eyes widened slightly, unable to keep all the surprise from his face. "Igarashi-san," he greeted, setting the coat onto the chair. "I can't say I was expecting you."

"I do apologize for coming unannounced." Igarashi said, though his expression was pleasant and anything but apologetic.

Naru nodded curtly but said nothing.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"Please sit down." He followed his former client and sat, his back straight even as Igarashi leaned into the sofa comfortably, resting an ankle on his knee, clasped hands resting on a thigh. "Might I ask, what brings you to my office this evening?"

"Of course. When the second check we sent was never cashed, I felt obligated to deliver the payment personally." Igarashi fished in his coat pocket and removed an envelope, which he offered across the table. "Did it never arrive through the mail?"

"It arrived." Naru said coolly, his hands remaining still, resting neatly at his sides. "But the amount exceeded what we had predetermined in our contract. I thought it dishonest to accept more than what we had originally agreed upon."

"Such convictions, of course." Igarashi chuckled. "Please, I insist. I don't know if you quite comprehend the service you did for us."

Naru gazed at the man evenly for a moment but still made no move to take the envelope. "Tell me, Igarashi-san, because I don't comprehend. I merely completed what you requested-and hired me-to do. There was a malicious spirit in your company's building and many people had died because of this spirit. All I did was rid you of this spirit, as you had asked."

Igarashi met his gaze silently for several moments before dropping his hand. "True, this was what our contract specified." He paused. "However, there were several sensitive areas of the case which, even though we never specifically asked, we were rather grateful you did not disclose to certain authorities."

"I take client confidentiality rather seriously," Naru said thinly, "no matter who my clients are."

"Be as it may." He set the envelope on the table, its thickness suddenly apparent-much too thick to contain a single check. "I will trust you to deal with this as you see fit." He rose to his feet and Naru followed.

"Thank you for your visit, Igarashi-san."

"And thank you for your time, Shibuya-san."

"Is there anything else I can do for you before we consider your case resolved?"

Igarashi paused. "Actually, yes." He turned to face the other man. "There's something you want to ask me," he said, almost smugly. "Isn't there? I can see it on your face."

Naru stiffened and Igarashi continued, his smirk widening over his features. "I apologize if I misunderstood. I also have a question for you. Tell me, the last time we spoke face to face, you said you had merely done 'a favor for a friend', correct? Am I right in assuming you were speaking of Taniyama, the one who used to be your assistant?"

Naru had been tapping his fingers on his leg and the fingers stilled. "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Ah, well, I did my own research, and happened to find that one of the victims of our troublesome spirit was a friend of Taniyama's. A close friend from her high school, in fact. I can understand why disposing of the spirit that killed her friend could be considered a favor, I suppose. A rather odd favor, and rather more vengeful than one would have expected of you, but I suppose I should not be surprised by the brashness of youth. After all, I was young once, as well."

Naru shook his head ever so slightly, knowing that Igarashi misunderstood and could not possibly comprehend what it was that he had referred to as a favor. "I apologize if I misled you. I was not speaking literally."

"Understood." Igarashi tipped his head, though his narrowed eyes were studying Naru seriously.

Naru cleared his throat slightly. "In that conversation you yourself also mentioned a favor."

"Ah, and this brings us to your original question, which you haven't even asked me yet." Igarashi said with an amused smile.

Naru frowned, debating for a second more whether or not to ask. His curiosity got the better of him and he spoke. "I can't help but be curious about Taniyama-san's sudden departure from her other place of work. This was your doing, I presume?"

"But of course." The man said simply, slipping his hands into his pockets.

His frown deepened, surprised and displeased at his easy admittance. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"Ah, well," Igarashi paused, searching for words. Naru had the distinct impression that the man honestly didn't know what to say. "I guess I thought you would be pleased." He finally concluded.

Naru scowled. "I'm sorry to disappoint. I don't appreciate it."

"Well, if she didn't come back to your office to work for you, I don't see why you should." Igarashi shrugged. "If she did, then I misunderstood." He laughed, showing his teeth and gums. "An honest mistake!"

"Yes," Naru said, an eyebrow raised. "An honest mistake."

"I won't keep you any longer." Igarashi inclined his head. "Goodbye, Shibuya-san. I appreciate your time. Now that I have resolved this last issue," he glanced toward the envelope on the table, "I don't imagine our paths will ever cross again."

"Goodbye, Igarashi-san."

The door to the office closed and Naru listened to the sharp footsteps that retreated down the hall. Only when he could no longer hear them did he finally exhale.

Lin stepped out of his office, pulling his coat over his shoulders and adjusting the collar. "Naru," he said.

Naru pursed his lips. "I do not understand him. He is unpredictable and irrational." He finally admitted. "Perhaps I underestimated how dangerous he could be."

"I don't think you need to worry." Lin said quietly, motioning for Naru to follow him into his office. "I think I've found out why Mai-san lost her job."

"You know his reasons?"

The taller man paused, opening a file on his laptop. "Not exactly. However, I can explain his actions a little. At least, as much as any man can."

"Although he admitted to it readily, he really had nothing to say on the subject." Naru mused, and nodded for Lin to continue.

"He was eager to tell you that it was his doing, but I doubt even he has an answer to himself why he did such a thing." Lin indicated toward his laptop, where text and two graphs were visible. "It took a little investigation, but I was able to compile a list. He's done it before. Having people fired or relocated seems to be the most common, though there have been more creative instances. All in all, it's happened about twenty times."

"How did you find this information?"

"I told you, it took a little investigation." Lin said, a small smile creeping across his lips. "Don't worry, there's no connection to SPR. I wouldn't sully your company's name just for a little peace of mind."

"No doubt then that you used illegal or unethical means." Naru raised an eyebrow. "That's not like you, Lin. And this whole time I thought you were actually working."

"I won't bill you for the time."

"Don't be ridiculous." Naru leaned forward and studied the list. "This is time well spent. Why does he do it?"

"I honestly can't infer." Lin hesitated. "Whatever the reason is, it's not straightforward. I don't think he's even completely aware of what he's doing. I was able to speak to several people. The most helpful of them was within the Yamaguchi-gumi, who had been monitoring this behavior and was trying to determine himself if it would be a threat to their organization. His guess was that it is blind compulsion. Igarashi sees something unexpected and becomes interested, perhaps wonders what would happen if it were different, and sets about to make it happen. No doubt he was intrigued by Mai-san when he met her. Perhaps he wondered if she lost her job if she would return to work here."

"I don't care for such speculation."

Lin lifted his shoulders ever so slightly. "It is the only answer we have, and quite honestly, will probably get."

Naru frowned. "How long has this been happening?"

"As far as I could tell, about half a year."

"Since his brother's death." Naru mused. "Then it could stand to reason that it is connected to those circumstances." He looked at Lin sharply. "Was there ever sustained contact with any of these other instances?"

Lin shook his head, closing the laptop and tucking it under his arm. "No. Not even once. Whatever interest he has to create these disruptive events, it is apparently fleeting." He paused. "However, none were ever in a situation where he may meet them again. If he returned here when Mai was here, I can't say with certainty that he wouldn't be inclined to... continue with his experiment."

"Well, he won't return here." Naru straightened, and the two returned to the main room.

"Do you think he's being honest?" Lin asked quietly. "When he said you wouldn't meet again."

"Yes," Naru said seriously. "He has no reason to lie."

"Then he won't come here again?"

"No. He did what he needed to do. We won't hear from him again." He exhaled, picking up his coat from the chair and brushing lint from the sleeve. He hesitated before speaking. "Honestly, I'm relieved."

"As am I." Lin paused again. "As you said, when Mai is here, we'll be able to prevent anything from happening. If he does try to maintain contact, we'll be well aware and we can take the necessary action."

A small smile quirked on Naru's face, whether in amusement or agreement it was impossible to tell. "Yes, I suppose so." He began to button his coat, starting in the middle and working upwards before buttoning the lower half. "Let's go home."

Lin nodded wordlessly, and followed the younger man out of the office, shutting off the lights.

* * *

In her dream she was standing in front of the window in his office. Had she reached an arm behind her she could have touched the office chair on which he usually sat.

She was searching for something on the street; looking back in her waking hours she couldn't remember what it might have been that captivated her attention. All she could recall was that she stood there, resting her hands against the glass, pressing her nose against the surface as she tried to get a better view.

He came up behind her and stood next to her silently. "Do you see it?" He finally asked.

"Uh-uh... I can't see it at all. Where is it?"

He paused, "Keep trying," he said, his voice dropping to a soft tone. "I'm sure you'll see it if you keep looking."

"That's easy for you to say," she grumbled. Her breath created a small foggy oval and she wiped it away.

"Looks like it'll rain, doesn't it," he murmured. She looked back out the window, noticing that the clouds did indeed seem thick and dark.

"Don't be silly, it's December." She answered, looking up at him. "If anything, it'll snow."

"Do you think so?"

"Of course," she said with certainty.

"If you say so," he whispered.

When she turned her head to the window, the snow that fell from the sky was so thick she couldn't see the street below. She turned back toward him but the air was swirling with white and everything disappeared into the snow.

* * *

thanks for waiting for this chapter! a little short, but hopefully not such a long wait for the following chapter- (part of the delay on this chapter was that I was simultaneously writing some of the next.) and thanks for all the encouraging reviews! They honestly help more than you might think.

for everyone curious, this story is indeed wrapping itself up. it might have already happened if I hadn't made the mistake of adding new loose ends in the last two chapters.

until next time!


	9. The Resolution

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE who has reviewed or sent any sort of notification that you are still reading this story, and thank you to everyone patient enough to come back and read this installment. A thousand apologies on the long wait for the final update!

BECAUSE IT HAS BEEN such a long time: the story so far:

_(had I not be the one writing it, I wouldn't have remembered, either.)_

After two years Naru returns to Japan and invites the former team to work with him on future cases. At the SPR office, Takigawa confronts Mai about his suspicions that she has had extended contact with a spirit, which she confirms as a friend from high school who died months ago. Naru chastises Mai for her carelessness but soon discovers that her friend's death is linked to the very case he is working on. Unbeknownst to Mai, Naru has Masako channel the spirit, revealing evidence that the girl died a gruesome death and is trapped in the world by fear, but John is able to exorcise her easily. Mai goes once more to the SPR office and meets the very client Naru is working for. She dreams again of an old warehouse, but this time the client, Igarashi, is in the dream. Naru refuses to speak of it until they can meet in person, inviting her back to the office that afternoon. Once there, their conversation does not go smoothly, but Lin intervenes, asking Mai to stay a little longer. She has a terrible dream of not just her friend but many others who have been killed in the warehouse by the spirit Naru is investigating. Instead of going home, Mai spends the night at Naru and Lin's shared apartment, and Naru prepares for the exorcism. John, Takigawa, and Yasuhara begin their own investigation out of concern for Mai, confronting Naru about it, but he refuses their help. Mai sees Naru and Lin's exorcism from a dream and Naru uses his PK, struggling to contain it without releasing his power in full force. Gene appears and instructs Mai to help him, showing her how to channel Naru's PK safely. After discussions with Takigawa and Masako, Mai determines that she will in fact return to work at SPR once again, but before she can tell Naru of her decision, dreams of Gene once again, who bids her farewell and requests that she be the one to help Naru with his PK, as he once did.

Two weeks have passed at the office. Mai is waiting for Naru to ask her about Gene, Naru finally has assurance that Igarashi, though unpredictable and deranged, does not pose a threat to Mai, and Lin is worried about the fact that Mai is able to channel Naru's PK and yet Naru has yet to approach the subject himself.

* * *

**Spirits walk between us, chapter nine.**  
The Resolution_  
December 9_

Mai was the first to arrive at the office that morning, turning on the lights as she shrugged off her coat, rubbing her hands together in the chilly room. She was quick to adjust the thermostat and immediately headed into the kitchenette to set the kettle on the stove. She was about to go to Naru's office to look for any dirty dishes, but paused, seeing that the teacups from the previous day had already been washed.  
She didn't have time to reflect on the situation as the office door opened and Naru stepped in, quickly followed by Lin. Their voices were low, but the fact that they were having a conversation surprised her. She was much more accustomed to their silent and harmonious co-existence. She frowned slightly as she saw Lin's furrowed brows and Naru's angry expression. They were arguing, and about a very serious subject as they didn't cease their discussion as they arrived.

"-I know you don't think much of my opinions..." Lin sounded tired, even as he persisted.

Naru's voice was level, but the anger behind his sentence was betrayed by a flash in his eyes. "I thought we'd settled this. I don't know what authority you think you have over me now, but it's not your place to tell me what to do." He glanced sideways, recognizing Mai's presence. "Good morning. Seems you're early today."

"Good morning," Mai said meekly, trying to keep a bright smile. The occasions she had seen them arguing were few and far between, which made her incredibly curious to know what they were speaking of.

Lin sighed in resignation, glancing between the two and nodding a greeting toward Mai. "I will prepare for the interview with the client." He paused, his coat draped over his arm. "You aren't the only one who is affected by this, Naru. Please take that into consideration."

Naru glared at his assistant's retreating form but said nothing.

"Are you arguing with Lin-san?" Mai asked tentatively.

"It's none of your business, is it?" He said shortly, walking into his office.

"Well, maybe not." She admitted, standing awkwardly in the door watching him drop his coat over his chair and sit down at his desk, picking up a pencil and open a file, reading silently for several moments. She waited, watching him.

He looked up, an eyebrow raised as he studied her. He noticed she was dressed very well today: a dark skirt and dark stockings, contrasting a light colored sweater. "Mai," he said.

"Um, yes?"

"Prepare tea."

"Right." She hurried back to the kitchenette, just as the steaming kettle began to whistle.

* * *

She was pouring a third cup of tea when the office door opened again. "Morning, all!" Takigawa announced loudly as he entered.

"Ah, Bou-san!" Mai said, grinning. "You're just in time. Tea?"

"Yes, please." He shrugged off his coat but left the navy colored scarf wrapped around his neck. "Cold out there, huh?"

"Here."

"Thanks." He took the cup from her outstretched hands and glanced into Naru's office before sauntering inside. "Naru-bou."

"Takigawa-san." Naru nodded in greeting but did not look up from his papers immediately.

Mai followed the monk inside, holding a second cup of tea. "I'm not too early, right?" The monk glanced quickly to a wall clock.

Naru followed his gaze. The time read quarter after ten. "The appointment's at 10:30." Mai placed the cup on his desk, inches from his hand, but he ignored her.

"Is that so.. I hurried through traffic. I didn't want the client to get here before me," Takigawa laughed. "Thought I was running late for sure."

In the main room, Mai took the third cup of tea and knocked gently on Lin's partially closed door, pushing it open with her toe.

"Lin-san, would you like tea?"

The tall man looked up from his work, a small smile lifting the serious expression from his face. "Please, Mai-san." He took the cup and thanked her quietly.

From the other room she could still hear Takigawa's conversation with Naru. "Ne, Lin-san," Mai murmured, venturing past the doorway and stepping toward the window, glancing down at the street below. She vaguely thought the situation felt familiar but brushed the feeling away, continuing quietly. "I know it's not my place to pry, but..."

"I can't tell you." Lin said simply, and she turned, watching him. He kept his gaze steady on his computer, but she still felt that his attention was directed toward her and she did not feel ignored. "He's right, in a way.. it is not my place to direct him in a course of action, and I should not go behind his back to discuss it with you."

Mai frowned. "Even if he doesn't want to take advice, he shouldn't be so rude about _listening _to it."

"That may be so." Lin chuckled lightly. "I can see that you want me to tell you so you can make an argument. Is that right, Mai-san?"

She flushed slightly. "Well," she stammered, embarrassed, her index finger self-consciously rising to her cheek. "Maybe a little."

He quirked a smile. "I wouldn't stop you... But I won't willingly give you weapons or ammunition for something that should not involve you."

"Of course." She looked at her hands, embarrassed. "That was inconsiderate of me."

"Not at all." He lifted his hand and pulled the cuff of his sleeve from his wrist. "It's almost time. You'd better prepare for our potential client." Lin said gently, and she hurried out of the room.

* * *

Lin joined Takigawa and Mai in the main seating area even though their client hadn't arrived at the appointed time, allowing him the time to leisurely set up his laptop on the table near his seat, returning to his office several times to bring out a notepad and two pencils, and finally the cup of tea he had left on his desk. All the while Mai doodled on her notebook, waiting.

"Late, huh." Takigawa mused, glancing toward Naru's office. The company president hadn't come out of his office. "Wonder if something came up."

Mai pursed her lips. "Was the traffic bad?"

"Not especially, but where'd you say he's coming from?"

"Ah, um..." She paused and glanced at the paper in front of her. "Mmm.. Koshigaya, I think. Though the case would be in Saitama proper."

"Completely different route than me." He agreed, nodding. "Couldn't be that he ran into bad weather when it's so clear here... Koshigaya's far but it's not _that_ far."

"You never know." Mai protested. "It's been raining here and dry at my apartment, and that's hardly far at all."

Takigawa sighed. "Besides, honestly, he probably took the train, it'd be faster."

"Mmm, right." She sighed, her mind drifting. "Last night I dreamed about snow," she said dreamily. "Do you think it'll snow?"

When Takigawa didn't speak immediately, Lin spoke. "The forecast calls for clear weather the rest of the week." He said quietly. "It's only going to get colder."

She sighed. "That's too bad. It's cold enough as it is..."

"Snow, Jou-chan?" Takigawa laughed and ruffled her hair. She squirmed and ducked her head away, smoothing her hair. She'd tried to look nice for their client and didn't want Takigawa to ruin it. "Can't you get enough of winter? I didn't realize you loved the season so much."

"It's not that." She sighed. "I just thought it would be nice. Maybe classes would be cancelled if we had a snowstorm." She tucked her hair behind her ear absently. "I don't mind the cold so much when there's fresh snow."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't think you can count on your dream coming true this time, Mai."

"Of course not. If it's not terrifying, then it means nothing." She retorted, and wrinkled her nose. "I also dreamed about flossing. I had bad teeth." She tapped the tip of her index finger against her lower lip. "I guess I overheard a conversation at school about cavities or something."

"When was the last time you went to the dentist?" The monk laughed. "Maybe you should pay attention-your dream was trying to tell you something."

"I'd rather go to the country and build a snowman," she grumbled. "Or go sledding or something."

"Yeah, that'd be a lot more fun," he agreed.

Her eyes lit up and her back straightened. "Really? You'd go with me?"

"No way! I'd rather just make you a dental appointment. It's easier and I'd be fulfilling my fatherly duties." He said, nodding smugly as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Bou-san, you are not my father figure," she protested and he chortled in response.

"How about brotherly duties, then? Or older-and-wiser duties?"

Lin watched quietly, turning his head when Naru entered the room. Mai and Takigawa's banter quieted as he sat down. From the stiff line of his jaw she could immediately tell that he was much more irritated than the simple annoyed look in his eyes let on. Whatever it was that he and Lin had been speaking of, it was apparently still on his mind-a late client would be an aggravation, of course, but it wouldn't cause such a deep ire.

Takigawa sighed. "Man, it's getting really late. Think it's a no-show?"

Mai bit her lip. "I wonder if something happened."

Naru picked up the notebook from the table, glancing at the appointment that was penciled in on the calendar. "Mai, you _did _schedule the client's appointment for ten thirty, correct?"

"Absolutely." She said quickly, her eyes flitting toward the clock on the wall. The hand had slipped past the six some time ago and was now approaching the nine. She stood abruptly. "I'll make some more tea, I'm sure he'll be here by the time it's ready."

She hadn't reached the kitchenette when the door opened and Tokutata Yukinori arrived. He looked tired and haggard, as so many of their clients appeared on their doorstep, exactly fifteen minutes late.

"I apologize for my tardiness," he said, though from Naru's expression one wouldn't have thought that he was late at all. Despite his foul mood from earlier, he was already treating this client kinder than most visitors who came to SPR.

"It's not a problem." Naru said smoothly, politely. "Would you care for some tea?"

"Ah, yes, actually, I would appreciate that very much, thank you."

Naru nodded toward Mai and she hurried into the kitchenette.

"I am Shibuya Kazuya, the President of SPR. What can we help you with, Tokutata-san?"

* * *

It was his son, Tokutata explained. The boy, only ten years old, had been acting strangely ever since they moved into their new residence in Saitama.

"His behavior wasn't out of the ordinary the first few days in the house." Tokutata said solemnly. "I noticed.. perhaps a week or two after. But I'm certain the correlation is there. He's never acted like this before. Kazuyoshi has always been bright and energetic. He's always confided in me. At first he became strangely sullen and quiet, spending all his time at the park in our neighborhood. Lately, however, his behavior is even more bizarre. Mood swings, I suppose, is the lightest way to put it. He becomes angry or bursts into tears at the slightest provocation."

Naru frowned. "How long has this development been going on?"

"About four days."

"And how long has it been since you moved into the new residence?"

"Five weeks." Tokutata sighed.

"Did your son have to transfer schools?" Mai suddenly asked.

"Yes." The man nodded. "I thought he'd made friends... that first week he told me all about his new classmates. He was so excited. Of course he was sad to have left friends behind in his old school district, but they'd promised to keep in touch. What with email and mobiles these days, it isn't as difficult as it used to be. I've never worried about him at school before, whether it was his performance or his classmates, so I wasn't concerned when he had to start with a new class."

Naru's gaze flicked sideways toward Mai before continuing. "May I ask the reason you moved?"

Tokutata nodded quickly, eager to oblige. "My job transferred me to a different office."

"And you live there just yourself and your son?"

"Yes." His gaze fell slightly. "My wife... his mother passed away about seven years ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It was a long time ago."

"When you first noticed that his behavior had changed," Takigawa asked, "what did you do?"

"He had complained once that week of not feeling well. I had checked for a fever, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. When he first started acting differently, I actually took him to a doctor, and I have taken him back twice since then. The doctor couldn't detect anything out of the ordinary and was just as baffled as I was." He sighed. "He's become quite withdrawn, spending a lot of time in a nearby park."

"With other children?" Takigawa asked.

"Not at all." Tokutata looked troubled. "I haven't seen him play with other children since this started. In fact the park is almost always deserted."

Naru pursed his lips. "Have you seen him there often?"

Tokutata paused. "Several times, yes. I've come to expect to find him there if he hasn't returned home for dinner." He cleared his throat slightly. "He used to sleep soundly, but now he's restless, talking in his sleep. I've also found him, on occasion, drawing this." Tokutata pulled a crinkled piece of paper from his pocket and smoothed it on the table, pushing it forward to Naru. Takigawa audibly gasped. "I don't know what it is, but it disturbs me."

Naru picked up the paper eyes tracing the characters drawn in dark crayon. He frowned and passed it to Takigawa. "On occasion?" He repeated.

"Yes, several times I've found it in his room. It seems to fascinate him."

"This is a harbinger of trouble," Takigawa said, frowning. "It's a ward, of sorts. Can be used to trap spirits. Usually, one spirit in particular is bound to a place and can't find its way on until this," he waved the paper in his hand, "is destroyed."

The man looked troubled. "But I don't understand. How could Kazu possibly know how to ..."

"This probably means nothing, itself." Takigawa set it back on the table and crossed his arms across his chest. "What it probably means is that there's an original out there, and the spirit is troubling your son because it wants to move on. You say he is fascinated with it?" He frowned, Tokutata's worry becoming more apparent. "I'd say more likely he's obsessed. The spirit knows that it is the source of its trouble, and is somehow troubling your son over it as well."

"It is possible," Naru said. "Unfortunately we can't be certain that is the cause until we gather more information. It is certainly something we shall look into in our investigation."

"Either way, this needs to be destroyed." Takigawa motioned to the paper. "Not that one, but... the original."

Tokutata's hands trembled, resting on his knees. "Could that be it? In his sleep he speaks of _something_ that needs to disappear. _Get rid of it to set me free_, he mutters. _Keep looking for it until you find it_. Could he be speaking of this... this ward?"

Naru frowned. "The information so far is pointing in that direction, yes."

Tokutata clasped his hands together, bowing his head. "I beg of you! Please find and destroy the ward! I must have my son return to his normal self."

"If this is the case, it is indeed a trapped spirit, we will take care of it accordingly." Naru nodded, rested his chin on his hands. "But if we do find and destroy the ward and his behavior persists, I will need to meet with your son. Then the situation is more complicated, and it may be difficult to accurately access the situation before we actually meet him."

"I understand." Tokutata was visibly relieved.

"If you encounter more of these, please hold on to them." Naru said seriously.

Mai was watching Naru carefully out of the corner of her eye.

"Taniyama-san will have you fill out the appropriate forms for the case before you leave today," Naru continued. "We will be in contact with you to let you know our course of action."

"Thank you." Tokutata seemed relieved. "I can't express my gratitude."

* * *

Mai, Takigawa, and Naru saw Tokutata off, the former bowing formally; the latter thanking him for his visit. When he had left, Mai turned to find Naru staring at her, arms folded across his chest. Undisturbed, Lin picked up his laptop and returned to his office.

When he continued to watch her, even as she went to her desk, she frowned. "Well?" She asked, turning toward him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Tell me what you think."

She seemed surprised and paused. "So you're taking the case?"

"It would seem," he said lightly. "You think I shouldn't?"

"It's not that," she flushed in embarrassment, averting her gaze.

"It would be easy to find the original and destroy it." Takigawa said.

"Simple, perhaps, easy, I think not." Naru exhaled and tapped his fingers against his chin.

"It's in the park." Mai suddenly said.

Naru turned toward her, an eyebrow raised. "The park?"

"Yes." She nodded vehemently. "He's been looking for it. But he hasn't found it."

"Even if he found it, he wouldn't be able to do anything," Takigawa said. "It's not a simple charm or hex that anyone could deal with." He looked toward Naru. "Naru, what do you want us to do?"

The younger man paused, choosing his words carefully. "Takigawa-san, how familiar are you with this particular type of ward?"

The monk shrugged. "Obviously, I'd recognize it. But other than the fact that it binds a spirit to a location, I don't know much about it."

"Any further knowledge would be helpful. I'll need to know some perimeters to guide my research."

Takigawa nodded. "Sure thing. I have to head for practice soon, but I'll do what I can."

Naru turned his gaze to Lin, who had been standing in the doorway to his office, listening. "What about you, Lin? You didn't indicate that you recognized it."

"I wouldn't have had Takigawa not mentioned it first," The tall man responded quietly. "That he did, I can see that it looks very similar to a hex used in China." His lips thinned in a tight frown. "They are indeed very similar, both in their meaning and application. However, in China, the hex is never used by itself. Takigawa, do you know, is it possible to transfer this ward onto an object?"

The monk frowned slightly. "I suppose so. Actually, that does make more sense, I suppose. A piece of paper wouldn't last very long outside in the elements, if it is indeed in the park, as Jou-chan said."

Naru lifted an eyebrow. "That may complicate matters."

Takigawa sighed. "But no matter what, we have to destroy it... whatever it is."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'whatever it is'?" Mai echoed. "It could be anything?"

Takigawa exhaled loudly. "The only boundaries in cursing an object generally lie with the person who casts the curse."

"Either way, it would be good to be familiar with both hexes," Naru said, and Lin nodded. He turned to Mai. "Mai, start with some basic research on the area. Perhaps there is something that could point us to _why_ someone might have trapped a spirit there, or who the culprit may be... spirit or otherwise."

* * *

Mai had been working diligently, looking through newspaper archives from Saitama when the door to the office opened. She looked up to see Madoka, wearing a long black coat and a vivid violet scarf around her neck, her brown curls caught partially between the folds. Her mouth was set in a thin line and her eyes filled with a stern determination.

"Ah, hello, Madoka-san!" Mai said, a cheery smile on her face. "It's been a while..." Her voice trailed off as Madoka stormed into the room, throwing open the door to Naru's office.

"Madoka. We weren't expecting you." Naru said pleasantly, his face carefully blank. "I didn't realize you were even in Japan at the moment."

Through her anger, her voice was surprisingly light. "Don't you have something you need to tell me?"

"No, I don't believe I do." The smirk that had turned the corners of his mouth clearly indicated otherwise.

Her eyebrows narrowed and she turned her back on him. "You," Madoka said, pointing at Mai, "come with me."

Mai squeaked slightly in surprise. She had never seen Madoka angry before, and the glint in her eyes illustrated that her fury definitely matched-even surpassed-Naru's. Even as she feared what Naru would say to her later, for skipping work during the middle of the day, she didn't dare defy Madoka now. She hopped to her feet awkwardly, fetching her coat.

Naru had risen from his desk, stepping into the main room, watching the furious woman with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll be speaking with you later, Naru," Madoka said, pulling the younger woman out of the office by her elbow, slamming the door behind her.

Naru stood silently for a moment, his gaze going to Lin's door, which remained closed.

Turning on his heel and striding back into his office, he went to the window, watching with narrow eyes as Madoka opened a car door, gesturing for the younger woman to get into the vehicle. His assistant did so, and before his mentor followed, she looked up, glaring at him through the slats of the blinds.

He gazed back calmly until she turned away, her head disappearing inside and the car moved out into the light morning traffic.

* * *

Mai watched the older woman carefully out of the corner of her eye. "Madoka-san?" She started quietly, tentatively.

Madoka rubbed the bridge of her nose gently and tried to smile, though the strain was still visible on her face. "I'm sorry, Mai-chan," she sighed. "I'm not angry with you." She leaned forward to her driver. "Saiki-san, the corner of Senkyou-cho will suffice."

* * *

It was an elegant cafe that Madoka led her into; even calling it a cafe was a little bit of a stretch. She had obviously been to the establishment before as the woman at the entrance clearly recognized her. Without a second thought the woman bowed, leading them to the second floor and selecting a table near the balcony that was both private and also offered a wonderful view of the interior koi pond. Mai stared, her awe that much more apparent as the sight did not seem to interest Madoka in the slightest.

"Thank you," Madoka said, all but calmed from her anger, unwinding the scarf from her neck. "We'll start with tea." She glanced at Mai, assessing her quickly. "And please bring lunch menus."

"Of course, ma'am," the woman bowed quickly and hurried away.

Madoka smoothed the napkin across her lap. Underneath the black coat she was wearing a white blouse and an expensive-looking knit cardigan. Mai realized she too, was wearing more formal clothes; she'd dressed a little nicer for the meeting with Tokutata, and for once, she didn't feel absolutely out-classed or out of place. Then she realized that the older woman was waiting for her mind to stop wandering and she flushed.

"I am under the impression," Madoka began lightly, "that you had a visit from Gene."

Mai looked at the tablecloth guiltily. "Yes."

The tea was quick to arrive, English-style, Mai noticed, and Madoka poured her guest a cup from the pot. "As I said, Mai-chan, I'm not angry with you. You told Naru, as you should have. It was his responsibility to move forward with that information." She sighed, frustrated. "Of course he didn't do anything, that stupid boy. We're lucky that Lin-san is able to read his actions so well."

Mai squirmed in her seat slightly and Madoka raised an eyebrow. "You didn't tell him everything, did you?"

"No," she looked uncomfortable, "not.. everything."

Madoka rested her chin on her hands, gazing at the younger woman for several moments before speaking. "Will you tell me? You have my word that I won't repeat it."  
Mai hesitated for only a moment. Madoka's gaze was open and sincere. "Gene said... he told me he wants me to do what he did for Naru. You know.. to help him with his PK."

"And you didn't tell him that?" The older woman looked amused, lifting the cup to her lips.

"Well, he... he knows what happened, right? I can't tell him what he should do." Mai said glumly.

Madoka laughed. "You really should have, Mai. What Naru _needs _is for people to tell him what to do."

Mai made a face. "He doesn't like that."

"Well, of course, but that's probably why it's so good for him." Madoka paused. "I'm going to tell you the following, Mai, not because I want to scare you or because I have an agenda, but because I trust you and I know you ultimately also have Naru's best interests in mind."

The silly expression Mai had been wearing slipped from her face.

"I've only myself just begun to understand what this means, and the more time that passes, the more frightening it is." Madoka pursed her lips. "As long as he can't control his own powers, Naru's in danger, and he's endangering everyone around him." She continued seriously. "Honestly, slipping into a three-day coma after cardiac arrest is pretty tame to what _could_ possibly happen."

She said it carelessly but Mai felt a lump form in her throat at the mere thought. "But... as long as he doesn't use his PK..." she protested.

"You're being naive," Madoka said curtly. "But I'll forgive you that." An annoyed expression passed over Mai's face but the older woman waved it away dismissively. "You've spent too much time around Naru, Mai. I'm not insulting you." She gazed at the fish in the pond for a moment before continuing. Her voice seemed much more somber than before and Mai felt chills on her arms. "I'm sure you remember what he did so effortlessly in the cave on the Yoshimi case. He drove something away that the rest of you combined could not. It is a tremendously massive thing to contain inside oneself, Mai, and the slightest slip of his grip could destroy this very cafe we sit in." She waved a hand, gesturing to the air around them. "Of course, I'd like to say that it's not very likely, but it's impossible to say for certain. And you saw, yourself, when he wavered on that case, two weeks ago. His control slipped and thankfully, you were there, guided by Gene, to help him." Mai opened her mouth to protest again but Madoka continued before she could interject. "Who can say exactly what would have happened if you hadn't? Perhaps nothing at all. But personally, I'd rather avoid a situation where I have to return to England and tell his parents that not only did he use his powers, but he killed himself and four people at the same time." She saw the skepticism on Mai's face and frowned. "As I said, it _is_ possible."

"If he's that dangerous, why haven't you and Lin put him into solitary confinement or something?" Mai grumbled softly.

Madoka laughed lightly. "Ah. Well, if you think you could convince Naru to voluntarily shut himself away from the world..." She shook her head. "But, that is not in question. We have a solution to this problem, sitting right in front of me at this moment." Her hazel eyes gazed at Mai intently, and the younger woman looked away.

"You think I can prevent it from happening?" She said quietly, both hands fingering the cup of tea in front of her, but not ever lifting it to drink. "That I can actually help him use his PK safely, the way Gene did?"

"Didn't you do it before?"

"But Gene was there."

"I don't think you understand quite how amazing what you did actually is." Madoka leaned back in her chair. "Channeling PK without a physical presence?"

"Gene helped me," Mai repeated, mumbling. "I probably couldn't do it again if I tried."

"Oh, I doubt that very much." Madoka's smile widened. "I'm not asking you to do anything in particular, Mai. It's not your responsibility. I just want you to be open to the opportunity should it arise."  
"Naru's not going to ask me to help him," the younger woman pointed out.

"Perhaps," Madoka said, smiling at the woman as their lunch platters were placed in front of them, and shrugged slightly, sighing as she picked up her spoon. "Let's eat lunch and get back to the office, Mai-chan. Naru will be quite vexed if I steal you away for too long. Not to mention the soup here is delicious. Bon appetit."

* * *

Lin felt his presence immediately but was content to ignore it at first. Knowing however that in a test of wills, he would surely retire first, he sighed and looked up from his computer. Naru was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame casually, arms crossed over his chest.

There was a dangerous look in his dark eyes. "What did you say to her?" the young man asked quietly.

Lin sighed, removing his hands from the keyboard and resting them in his lap. "Contrary to what you think, I didn't tell her much."

"Obviously it was enough."

"It was her initiation, not the other way around." Lin hesitated. "It happened to come up that in the presence of Gene and Mai, you used PK, and that Gene appeared in one of Mai's dreams the next day, saying goodbye. The rest she seemed to deduce on her own."

"Of course she did," Naru snapped. "And of all people, Madoka is the one most likely to overreact. Your misguided assumptions that Gene has left a task for Mai is an inconvenience to my staff, and will no doubt be a hindrance for the next case."

"A hindrance to the case, or a hindrance to you?" Lin said quietly.

Naru glared at him, lips set in a thin line.

"We are only concerned for your well-being." Lin finally said, his voice even softer. He paused, then spoke again. "They've just arrived back. I'm sure Madoka will want to speak to you."

Naru's lip curled. "I may have something I'd like to address as well."

Mai opened the door to the office quietly and nearly jumped as she saw Naru waiting in the main room, reading a paper casually, leaning against the back of the sofa.

He straightened, folding the paper and dropping it onto the low table and folding his arms across his chest.

"Naru," Madoka said lightly, stepping around Mai.

"Madoka." He replied calmly. He then turned his gaze to his frozen assistant. "Mai, why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off." Naru said, his voice surprisingly gentle. "Lin can answer the phone."

In the other room, Lin's expression tightened.

Mai glanced between Madoka and Naru, who were both glaring at each other. "Um, sure, I guess I will." As she turned to leave, her eyes caught Naru's again, betraying her anxiety. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

* * *

As Mai left the office, a chill seemed to settle into the room. Madoka folded her arms across her chest.

"Would you like to sit down?"

"No thanks." She said shortly.

"Very well," he agreed, and waited. She spoke almost immediately.

"Why haven't you had a conversation with Mai about what happened?"

"I discussed the exorcism with her." Naru said tightly.

She frowned. "Don't play dumb, Naru, it's insulting and you're only embarrassing yourself. That's not what I'm talking about and you know it."

"You don't understand what it means," he snapped. "What it would mean if I asked this of her."

"You're being childish," Madoka countered. "It would appear that Mai can do the same thing for you that Gene could. She can allow you to use your PK. It would be a waste not to-"

"To what? To take advantage of the situation?" A short laugh escaped his lips. "Don't beat around the bush, Madoka. It's not like you."

"It's not taking advantage of her if she wants to." Madoka said. "Let her help you, Naru."

"We're not talking about Mai, are we." Naru replied scornfully. "You're talking about me. I don't _need _anyone's_ help_. This is not some strange illness we're talking about that some catastrophic ending will come about if we don't take action."

"So the fact that you could destroy yourself, and if the situation was right, other people is a matter to be taken lightly?" Madoka frowned. "Face it, Naru. You don't want someone else to do what only Gene could do for you before. But Gene's gone and it's time for you to move forward."

"First of all, we don't even know if Mai has the ability." Naru said this, even as he knew it was a lie. "To test this would be incredibly dangerous! Even if she could do it, channeling my PK involves taking it inside oneself to diffuse it naturally," Naru said. "Even Gene, who shared my blood, often thought it was a very unpleasant experience. What Mai would feel would only be worse."

"So you're protecting her."

"That's a nice way to describe it." He sneered. "Most people would just say I'm protecting my interests."

"Doesn't it amount to the same thing?" Madoka challenged. "You can't hide your actions behind the act of a benevolent employer forever, you know."

He laughed sardonically. "I don't think anyone has ever referred to me as a _benevolent employer_. If I've been called an asshole to my face, what do you think people say when my back is turned?"

Madoka let out a frustrated sound. "Naru, god_damn_ it! Stop being so stubborn! Mai is worried about you, the least you could do is discuss this with her, and not keep it to yourself as you always do! Don't you care about her?"

"Of course I care about her." Naru snapped. "Mai is-" His words stopped abruptly. Madoka had the distinct feeling that if it had been anyone else, he would have blushed. Naru, of course, stood still, with hard eyes and cheeks that had probably never reddened in his adult life.

"Mai isn't the reason you came back to Japan, is it?" She asked softly.

Naru remained silent for several moments. "I am going to say this very plainly," he said, his voice calm once again. "I know Mai is concerned. Obviously you are concerned as well. But to bring it up would only make matters worse. Mai feels obligated to do this for me-for Gene. To address the matter will only corner her into a situation."

"She wouldn't do it just because she felt obligated," Madoka protested.

"Wouldn't she?" Naru frowned. "If Gene asked you, as his final request to do something that he believed only you could do, wouldn't you feel a little obligated? Take Mai's personality into consideration, and her feelings for Gene. He's helped her in countless situations, shouldn't she owe him something? No, he only asked because he knew if he did she couldn't refuse. And that is the exact reason I _will not_ ask her."

"You will not," she repeated.

"No."

"Naru..." Madoka sighed. "I know you don't want to. But you _need_ to talk to her about it."  
"Yes," he agreed. "But only because you stuck your nose in and muddied up the situation."

The telephone rang in the office, only once, as Lin answered right away.

"Sorry to interrupt," Lin said, glancing between him and Madoka. "Takigawa is on the line."

Naru nodded, crossing the room swiftly. "I'll take it now." He paused as he reached to pick up the phone. "Lin," he said. "I'd like you to take the rest of the afternoon off as well."

"Naru?"

"Then no harm in continuing tomorrow." A small smile lifted his lips. Lin couldn't decide if it was sarcastic or not. "Best to savor the peaceful moments, right?"

Lin stared at the younger man, speechless for a moment and about to protest when Madoka took his arm. "Lin-san," she said quietly. "Let's go." Glancing at Naru over her shoulder, she sighed and shook her head, stepping out of the office.

* * *

The mobile on the table began to blink and a cheerful melody began to play.

She picked it up quickly and answered. "Hello-"

"Mai," Naru paused. "Are you free now?"

"Eh? Now?" She sounded surprised. "Ummm-Yeah, I'm not doing anything in particular."

"Will you come with me to Saitama?"

"Oh. Um, okay."

"I appreciate it." His voice was curt and she had the impression that he was mad-_very _mad, but was trying not to let her know. "I'll be there to pick you up in twenty minutes. We'll take the train."

"Not drive?"

"Lin won't be joining us," he said, and she cringed slightly as she heard his crisp tone. As she suspected, he was not in a good mood. At least it was obvious that she wasn't the source of his displeasure. She knew his ire was related to Madoka's visit, and had all but assumed it exacerbated by the fact that she had left work early, but if the tall Chinese man wasn't coming the situation might even be tied to his argument with Lin from the morning.

_But Naru never goes anywhere without Lin_, Mai mused. _He must be really angry with Lin if he's not coming along_. _I wonder why he wanted me to come along anyway? _She frowned slightly. _I don't know what we're doing, anyway. Maybe we'll meet Bou-san there? But I guess why would Takigawa drive and we go by train... Besides, Takigawa said he was practicing with his band this evening. I guess it's probably just the two of us, then._

She sighed, despondent. _I guess that brings up the question why I'm going in the first place. I hope he didn't ask me just to help him get there. Can he read kanji well enough to get around? Going all the way to Saitama, he probably doesn't want to get lost. _She exhaled again, staring at the quiet phone in her hand, finding herself wishing that the thought didn't upset her.

* * *

She opened the door immediately after he knocked. Out of habit more than anything, she once more looked over his shoulder, searching for the presence of Lin. Of course, the taller man was nowhere to be seen, and from the door she could see over the landing and to the street. Of course the van wasn't there, either.

She met his gaze, trying to judge if he was still angry. He didn't appear to be, and she felt a tension leaving her shoulders in relief.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." Naru said stiffly.

"It's nothing," she laughed, grabbing her coat and closing the door behind her. "I'm on duty! I couldn't say no anyway."

He frowned, watching her as she locked the door. "You shouldn't feel obligated."

"Of course." She looked away as she slid her arms into her coat. "I don't feel obligated. Why would I?"

He said nothing as they walked from her apartment to the nearby station, taking a short train to the Shinjuku station before getting on a train that would take them to Saitama. As they took their seats, Mai's mind began to wander, thinking of possible topics for conversation as she took off her coat.

Naru had removed his coat as well. He watched Mai carefully as she twiddled her fingers, wondering if she was uncomfortable to be alone with him. He noticed that she had changed since he had seen her at the office; a hooded sweater and jeans replacing the more dressy office wear. "It's a nice sweater," he said abruptly. "It becomes you."

A flush of pink spread across her cheeks, as she looked up, startled. "Eh?"

"You were very presentable at the office today," he said, "but you seem more at ease as you are now." Naru frowned and looked away. "You should wear what you feel comfortable in."

Mai wondered if that was permission to dress down every day. She finally smiled slightly. "Thanks," she said softly.

The train began to move and she glanced at him, hesitating before she spoke. "So, um, why are we going to Saitama right away? And why just us? Where's Lin?"

"We're going to go to the park." He said simply. "You were certain the ward was there."

"It was just a hunch," she said quickly. "It's probably not..."

"No," he interrupted quietly, "I'm willing to trust you on this. I'm certain that if you were right in that it is there, you could also find it."

Mai's mouth dropped open. "You're joking, right?"

He gazed at her calmly. "Why would I joke about such a thing?"

"I guess you wouldn't, would you." She admitted softly, and frowned slightly. "Why are you doing this?" When he didn't answer immediately, her brows furrowed. "Naru, this isn't the way you would usually do a case. We haven't prepared our research, we haven't gathered any data."

"Takigawa had some more information about the ward. It will be a sufficient start."

"But... we're not going to be able gather any hard evidence if we do this," Mai floundered, looking confused. "I mean... you always document _everything_."

He shrugged slightly, looking out the window and evading her gaze. "There are always exceptions."

* * *

The station was very close to the park in question, so they walked the short distance rather than taking a cab. It seemed obvious when they approached it on the quiet street. The park itself was empty, dark, and dead silent.

As Naru walked confidently toward the benches and trees, Mai found that her gait had slowed and her heart was starting to pound.

"What's wrong?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"Naru," she trembled, "there's something bad here. Really, really bad."

"There are no birds." Naru remarked, walking forward into the stand of trees.

"I don't like it. Naru, we should..." she had stopped in her tracks and couldn't bring herself to follow him. "We should go. We shouldn't have come. We can't be here alone."

"Nonsense," he said, tucking his hands deeply in the pockets of his long black coat. His breath steamed in the cold air. "There's nothing Lin or Takigawa could do for us that we aren't capable of."

"What are you talking about-" she began to protest, but her words trailed off when she saw the spirit.

It reminded her of an old woman, but it was difficult to see the connection. Eyeballs rested in gaping sockets, withered lips that closed around rotten teeth, and thin, spindly hands with sharp, blackened nails.

Her stomach churned and she thought she might be sick, dropping into a crouch, hands clasped over her mouth. The feeling subsided and she slowly released her hands, taking a gulping breath.

He was watching her closely. "You see it, don't you. Where is it?" He asked quietly, urgently.

"Next to the big tree."

Naru retreated so that he was standing next to her and he helped her to her feet. His hand on her arm, he could feel her trembling. He gazed forward to where she said the spirit was. Even though she knew he could not see it, he seemed to be studying it intently.

"Where's the ward?" He asked quietly.

Not knowing what guided her, Mai lifted her hand and pointed again toward the tree. "The tree."

Naru left her side and studied the roots around the tree, frowning. "Beneath it or near it?" Dropping to a crouch, he pulled a flashlight from his pocket, illuminating the ground. His lips pursed in a frown as he surveyed the area.

She slowly came to stand next to him, and once again, raised her hand to point. "No," she said. "It's... it's the tree," she said.

"Unbelievable," he murmured, training the light on a thick root and raising it upwards to shine on the bare branches. "Transferring a ward to a tree." He straightened, rising to his full height. "What's the spirit doing?" Naru asked absently, pocketing the flashlight and then removing one of the black leather gloves he wore.

"She's going to kill that boy," Mai said quietly, shuddering as she looked away from the spirit. "If she has enough time. It's... you can see it in her eyes."

"Then we should take care of it right now." He said quietly. She stared at him in surprise and he turned to meet her gaze. "Don't you agree?"

The thought of taking on a ghost without Takigawa, John, Lin, or even Ayako and Masako frightened her. "We should get help." Naru said nothing and she continued, panicking. "Naru, I can't... I mean, I don't think I can do it by myself."

"I'm not asking you to do it on your own." He finally said quietly. "I'm just asking you to help me."

"You don't know if I can or not."

A small smile rose to his lips. "Didn't you before?"

"That was different," she mumbled. "Besides, what are you going to do?"

"We only need to destroy the ward."

"It's a _tree_, Naru. Are you going to destroy the tree?"

An eyebrow lifted in amusement. "Why not?"

"It's public property!" She sputtered. "I mean, maybe no one will notice, but..."

"There's a very dangerous spirit tied to this area." Naru said seriously. As if to prove his point, Mai saw the spirit again out of the corner of her eye. She shuddered and turned away, unconsciously grasping at Naru's coat as her fingers came in contact with it.

"Mai," Naru said quietly, "take my hand."

He could see that she was afraid. "Wait, Naru, I don't know if I can-"

"But I'm certain of it. Trust me."

She hesitated.

A small smile twitched the corners of his mouth as he reached forward and took her hand for himself. "Find some conviction, Mai." He said softly, barely audible over the drone that had started buzzing in her ears.

His hand was glowing, she noticed, and after a moment's reflection, she realized that her hand was glowing, too.

This was not the edge of his power, as she had felt before, the hint of what was contained within. That had been a full glass of water that had been jostled, just the smallest amounts of energy trickling down the sides. No, this was that very same glass of water tipped upside down, the contents discharged in their entirety. Even a glass was an understated metaphor- it was a jug, a bucket, a _large vessel _. A river or a torrential rainstorm. As in the Yoshimi case, this was his power unleashed, the static electricity visible around their bodies in a blue-tinted hue.

The noise grew until she could hear nothing else. She wouldn't have been able to release her hand from his if she had tried.

Then, as before, the feelings poured over her. Everything that was Naru was also in the power he released, and she closed her eyes, trying not to let the feelings overwhelm her. It was much clearer than before, and she was able to distinguish thoughts and feelings from one another.

Children's laughter under the sound of wind moving a thousand leaves of a huge tree.

The feel of worn pages being turned.

Hot tea, rich and aromatic.

The warmth of sun on bare skin on a cool day.

The smell of the sea.

And underneath it all, an unimaginably vast feeling lurked. Anger and tumultuous loneliness, as overwhelming as the ocean in its depth.

Suddenly it was gone. Mai opened her eyes and looked up at Naru, who was looking down at her, an expression on his face that was both bemused and worried. She realized she had sunk to her knees and she stood shakily, the bare hand that still held hers firmly helping her to her feet.

She looked to her left where she had last seen the spirit, and not finding it, turned to the tree. What was left looked as if it had been struck by lightning or burned, blackened and charred with nothing but the stump remaining.

"Mai," Naru began tentatively. The wideness of her eyes was beginning to worry him.

She looked bewildered. "Naru," she whispered. "Naru, you... you..."

She couldn't seem to form a coherent thought. The thoughts tumbling in her mind seemed to be racing over each other, hurtling and crashing into one another and breaking apart before she could grasp a hold of any singular one. And suddenly, her mind cleared, one thought surfacing. _I still love you_, she thought. _I love you more than ever. Gene knew. Of course Gene knew. Why else would he ask me to do this?_

"Let's go back to the office," he said, guiding her shoulder with his hand.

Numb and shocked, she followed him without protest.

She moved through the train station with him, silent and expressionless. When they were seated on the train, her head dropped onto his shoulder and she drifted into quiet oblivion. For the entire time that she slept, despite the uncomfortable ache that developed in his shoulders, he made no move to push her off.

* * *

He would not have brought Mai back to the office if he hadn't suspected it would be empty, but all the same, he found a tension releasing in his shoulders as he unlocked the door and stepped into the silent room.

The office was dimly lit with a gray muted light from the large window; she felt as if she had stepped into a black and white motion picture. Neither moved to turn on the lights. Mai walked quietly inwards, shrugging off her coat and draping it on the back of a chair as Naru stepped into the kitchenette and began to prepare tea. They both remained silent, the quiet sound of a clock ticking as it moved its mechanical hands.

She had settled into the corner of the sofa when he returned with the tea. Rather than sitting across from her, as he would normally do, he sat next to her. She seemed startled but accepted the tea with a nod, a small grateful smile on her lips. Upon waking she had been disoriented and groggy from her nap but the walk to the office had helped clear her mind. Naru had not spoken and she had followed him with a reciprocal silence.

Naru leaned forward and set his cup on the table, falling into a relaxed position Mai had seen him sitting in countless times before: elbows rested on his knees, fingers intertwined as his chin rested on his clasped hands. When he spoke, it was not the words she expected him to say.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. "I shouldn't have made you go through that. It was impulsive and extremely irresponsible of me."

She stared at him for a moment, shocked, and then frowned. "Don't say that."

He shook his head slowly, gazing at the floor. "I didn't want to ask you to do this," he said, sighing. "I knew what Gene asked you to do, and I was not going to ask the same thing." He frowned. "Certainly not like that."

"Why not?" She blurted. "Why don't you want me to do it?"

He turned his gaze away, eyebrows furrowing. "Why do you think, Mai? To prevent you from having that experience. Why would anyone want to feel such pain?" He exhaled loudly. "Gene asked you because he knew you would take full responsibility. I didn't want to put you in the same situation. I didn't... I didn't want you to feel obligated to do anything." He lowered his forehead to his hands. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He raised his eyes guiltily to hers. "It was just like before... with Gene. The connection goes both ways," he sighed. "I could feel your pain... your feelings."

"It wasn't painful," Mai lied.

He paused, studying her face. "I did not ask you to come along simply to read the kanji on the signs and direct me. Even if my kanji reading is not as good as a native speaker's, most of the signs are in English anyway."

Mai flushed. "I didn't think that."

He raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Really? My mistake."

"Okay, the thought crossed my mind." She snapped. "But only for a second."

He gazed at the teacup resting on the table, watching the steam curl from the dark liquid. "I wanted you to come to Saitama with me. Not because I had the intention of destroying the ward immediately and wanted you there for that purpose, and certainly not because I though I might get lost."

"Then why?" Mai asked quietly, fully realizing that it was unnecessary to do so. He appeared ready to divulge the information without any prompting.

"I thought... it would be nice to go together. I was curious if you would be able to find the ward, of course, but there was no reason we couldn't wait until tomorrow, when the others could join us. Honestly I didn't expect it to turn out as it did." He shifted his limbs, reaching forward for the tea, sighing. "You can imagine my displeasure with the fact that it feels like I played right into Gene's hands." He sighed again. "I always did. He was much cleverer than me. Always more manipulative than most would suspect."

"He knew I would," she agreed quietly.

Naru remained silent.

"Even though he said he didn't know and didn't care, he didn't mean it, did he? He knew that I would. And that's why he was... why he was able to find peace."

He sighed. "My brother.. was absolutely inconsiderate to those around him." A bitter smile crossed his face and disappeared. "Both in life and in death."

Mai set down her empty teacup and rose, crossing the office as she approached the window. The darkening sky was just as gray as before. "I know Lin said it won't, but it looks like it'll snow."

"Or rain," he said quietly. She nearly jumped; he had followed her across the room without her even realizing he had left his seat.

A small smile spread on her lips. "It's December. If anything, it'll snow." She quoted.

He shrugged slightly and turned, leaving her side. "If you say so. But it's not going to do either. Lin's never wrong about the weather."

She turned her head, watching him as he picked up their teacups and took them to the kitchenette, pausing to turn the switch of a lamp, a soft glow illuminating the room. She heard the sound of faucet running. He was doing the dishes again.

Her mind wandered to the vague memories of a dream the night before. They had been in the office- not in the main room, but in his office. She had been searching for something on the street. This time, it was her own subconscious guiding her; not Gene's spirit that led her in the dream. _What am I looking for,_ she found herself wondering. _Or was the dream indicating Naru's confidence in me to find the ward..._

She had taken her seat on the sofa once more when he returned to the main room. "You destroyed the ward, so the spirit is gone, right?" She said suddenly.

He nodded.

"So Tokutata's son will return to normal." A genuine smile crossed her features. "That's good." She looked up at him sharply. "You won't know who was the culprit, though," she accused. "You don't know why the spirit latched on to Tokutata's son."

A small smirk lifted his lips. "I said the spirit was gone, not that the case was closed. You're welcome to continue your research of the area to determine the answer."

Her face blanched and then she laughed. "You're joking. You're joking, right?"

He shrugged ever so slightly and sat down again, this time on the sofa opposite her. After several moments of silence he spoke. "Thank you," he said quietly.

She felt a flush rising to her cheeks. "W-what for?"

He shrugged again, turning his head toward the door. "For letting me borrow your time." He exhaled, pausing. "I imagine Madoka had something very specific to discuss with you during lunch."

"Well..." Mai faltered.

"I... avoided the subject because I didn't want to corner you into a situation, which I did tonight anyway. I'm... sorry."

"Naru," Mai said gently, "you've apologized three times tonight. You can stop."

He met her gaze truthfully. "What do you want, Mai?"

She hesitated, caught off-guard. "I..." She looked at her hands. "I do, I want to help you... to be there for you, if I'm needed. But I need to trust you, and in order to trust you I want _you_ to trust _me_. I don't know if it makes sense for me to help you diffuse your PK if you don't. And I... I want to know more about you. Maybe that's why, even though it hurt, I think I was happy to channel your PK. Because I felt like I learned something about you." She exhaled noisily, hoping her cheeks weren't as pink as they felt. "But that's not how I want to learn more about you. I want you to trust me enough to share more of yourself with me. I want to spend time outside of work. I want to get to know you better." She laughed suddenly, bitterly, quietly. "What am I saying."

It felt like a confession all over again and she expected his scorn, but he remained silent and thoughtful. "I have a tendency to be... self absorbed." he finally said, with difficulty. "And extremely absorbed in my work. I am not good at asking questions about others' personal lives, and I am not good at talking about mine. I am not patient and I am not kind. Quite honestly I would make a terrible boyfriend."

"I won't ask you to be my boyfriend. And you're much kinder than you think you are," Mai said softly.

"You're much more forgiving than most," he replied. He gazed at her, studying her quietly. "I had not expected you to want to work for SPR again. I thought that you hated me."

"I don't."

He raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching and his eyes bright in the soft lighting. "I suppose I gathered that much."

"Hmpf," she sniffed, "yes, egotistical as always." Even as she said the words, she couldn't keep the small smile that tugged at the corner of her lips.

"You were always quick to judge," he said, pausing. "But unfortunately, you're usually right."

"Unfortunately?" She objected, and laughed, standing abruptly. "I'd better go." A wry smile crossed her lips. "How can I be on time tomorrow for work if I stay here late?"

He followed her movement, first with his eyes and then with his body. "I'll take you."

"You don't have to do that.." she protested, pulling on her coat.

The thick collar of the wool coat had turned under and she struggled with the garment, but Naru turned it over for her neatly, placing the jacket gently on her shoulders.

"Of course I don't have to," he frowned, looking annoyed. "But I want to."

Wide eyes watched as he put on his own coat, and a small smile formed on her lips as she followed him out the door.

* * *

Thanks again and again for reading! Please feel free to point out any mistakes and errors (but know that I could be too lazy to do anything about it...) and of course reviews are always appreciated!


	10. Epilogue

_For all my patient readers who have encouraged me along the way._

...

Epilogue_  
April_

The quiet man was working alone in the office, finishing some filing and listening to some Chopin etudes. He always enjoyed the solitude and the opportunity to work uninterrupted; today was no exception.

The peaceful atmosphere vanished abruptly when the door burst open and Madoka waltzed in cheerfully. After greeting him, she glanced through the door to the president's office: the room was dim and quiet. "Where's Naru?" She asked, a mischievous smile forming and a giggle escaping her lips. "And Mai? Not skipping work to go on a date?"

Lin shook his head. "Mai has class today. She won't be in."

"And Naru?" Madoka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Visiting a potential client in Machida. Depending on how long it takes he may not return today."

"Is that so?" She remarked, setting a box on the table. "He doesn't usually make house calls." She sighed. "I brought more than enough mantou for all of you, but I guess you'll just have to take it home to Naru."

"That was considerate of you." Lin said genuinely. Madoka always tended to bring mantou because she knew he favored it. "I can bring it to the hanami this weekend to share with everyone."

"_What_?" Madoka practically screeched, the pleasant look on her face quickly turning into a horrified one. "You guys are having a hanami _without _me?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "I take it Naru didn't invite you. I guess he knew you would be out of town."

"That cocky little bastard better not still be holding a grudge," she seethed. "Even though I was right in the end..."

"Absolutely not. I'm sure we'll do it again next year," he reassured her quickly.

"Oh, what perfect timing," Madoka grumbled. "Missing the first annual SPR hanami. The weather will be terrible in London, I'm sure, but absolutely beautiful here. Make sure they all know it's from me," she instructed.

"Of course. How long are you going to be in England?" Lin asked abruptly, changing the subject.

"Two weeks." She sighed and reached for the papers he held. "Here, let me do the filing for you... you can sit down and relax for a bit."

He pulled them away from her grasp easily. "Madoka, when you try to do the filing you inevitably make much more work for me if I had originally done it myself." He said, frowning. "You're too careless and inattentive for such boring work."

She stuck out her lip in a mock pout, crossing her arms over her chest. "Lin, you're as heartless as always." She sighed, glancing toward Mai's empty desk. "It's too bad. I really wanted to talk to Mai-chan before I left. And she is _so _cute when she's flustered." A sly grin was crossing her face and she turned back to the tall man, looking up to meet his gaze with confidence. "Unfortunately, Lin, I think that means that I am going to have to get all my information from you."

He sighed in exasperation, choosing his words carefully. "Madoka, I really shouldn't tell you anything. Naru hates it when you hear things second-hand from me. You should really just ask him yourself."

She laughed richly. "Come on, Lin, I'm going to be seeing his parents in three days. I have to tell them _something _about their son. He certainly isn't forthcoming about any personal information. I always have to stoop to gossip to find out."

He shot her a suspicious glance. "You won't blow things out of proportion when you speak with Luella and Martin, will you?"

"What is there to blow out of proportion?" Madoka asked innocently.

Lin's shoulders slumped in resignation. "If you ask either of them, they'll both say they're not dating."

"Really? That's disappointing."

"But Mai did give Naru chocolates on Valentine's Day."

Madoka frowned. "Naru doesn't like sweet things. Mai should know that."

"Of course she does. It was a dark chocolate, not sweet at all."

"Good girl." Madoka said approvingly. "And? He liked it?"

Lin sighed, opening a folder and sliding several papers inside. "He didn't seem to mind."

"Of course." Madoka laughed. "What about White Day? Did he return the favor?"

Lin looked caught between not wanting to share the details as well as worried what would happen if he didn't. When her eyes narrowed at him he continued quickly. "Naru took Mai to Nagoya. It was a couple days early, but it seemed to be the best way to work it into their schedules."

"Oh? Where did they go?" Madoka asked eagerly.

"The orchid garden. And, I think they might've visited Atsuta Jinja. Or Nagoya Castle... one of the larger historic tourist attractions."

"That's not very romantic." Madoka said skeptically. "What else?"

"Really, Madoka, if you want any more details, you'll really have to ask one of them." Lin sighed.

"You know Naru won't tell me anything." She stuck out her lip, pouting. When Lin didn't answer she sighed wistfully. "Naru's changing, isn't he? Little by little."

"He's maturing," Lin agreed.

"Yes," she said, and exhaled, her eyes trained away from Lin as she gazed out the window. "They kind of remind me of us, when we were younger."

He paused, his hand hovering above the drawer. "How so?"

Madoka smiled at him, reaching out a finger and poking him playfully on the cheek. "Oh, you know. You smile more than you used to. I'm glad." She had been leaning against the cabinet and she straightened. "I suppose I'd better be on my way."

"You haven't packed yet, have you?"

"Nope. I can never make myself do it in advance." She grinned at him over her shoulder as she walked to the door. "I'll call you sometime. Don't forget the mantou!"

* * *

"To another successful resolution of a case- Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

They lifted their small cups of sake, laughing and smiling, and drank.

It was a very different gathering than their dinner in November. The same people were gathered (with the exception of Madoka), but the setting was less formal, spread on blankets under the cherry blossoms. Takigawa and Yasuhara were engaged in lively conversation, John was passing the mantou Lin had brought to Ayako, and Mai was sitting next to Naru, talking and laughing with Masako. Unlike the dinner five months ago Mai was not uncomfortable around the SPR president or afraid to meet his gaze. She no longer had any questions about her place within the group. She was among her friends; she was at ease.

It was true-had Madoka called her and asked directly, Mai would have said she was _not_ dating Naru. In fact only Lin was aware that the two were spending more time together at all. Mai knew that to indicate the extra time they spent together to the others would only bring forth questions that she did not want to answer, and so she never mentioned it in their presence. Things hadn't changed much at the office as the two began to meet outside of work. Dinner, an afternoon at a museum or a zoo, or simple afternoon tea. By definition, the meetings sounded suspiciously like dates-but again, if asked, Mai would insist they were not. Certainly they were getting along better, certainly some trust had grown between them, but Mai wasn't entirely sure when or if they would cross the threshold from _friends _to _couple_. She did not want to think of it. Sometimes she found Naru looking at her with a strange look on his face, and an odd (though not unpleasant) feeling settled into the pit of her stomach at the attention.

Yasuhara and Masako had announced their relationship just several weeks ago. Mai, of course, had known from the start-possibly Naru was the only one who hadn't. The two sat together, Masako as demure as always, and Yasuhara had a pleasant grin on his face.

Mai sighed softly, a small smile upon her lips. It made her happy to see them together. While she wouldn't have suspected it when she first met the two and they had first worked together, it was obvious now they were a good match. She turned her gaze to Takigawa and Ayako. The monk was showing her something on her phone; the miko laughed out loud. Mai tapped her fingers against her leg, curious. She had thought for certain that the two harbored feelings for each other, but nothing had happened as of yet.

She turned her attention to John, who was speaking cheerfully with Naru. Feeling her gaze on him the priest turned toward her, holding out the box of mantou.

"Would you like some, Mai?"

"Thanks, John," Mai said, grinning as she took the box. She turned her head to the tall man who sat on the other side of Naru. "Thanks for bringing the mantou, Lin-san!"

A grin quirked across Lin's face. She had the distinct feeling that there was an inside joke she was not privy to. "My pleasure."

* * *

They had been sitting, eating, and drinking for over an hour. When the mantou was gone Ayako bought some takoyaki to share from a nearby stand, and when those were gone something else replaced it. Meanwhile, various snacks were opened and shared. They had finished one bottle of sake and had opened the second; somewhere along the way some cans of juice and Asahi beer appeared as well.

Pleasantly tipsy, Mai allowed her thoughts to drift and she gazed upward at the blossoms. A gentle breeze swept through the branches, and a few petals were disturbed, drifting through the air.

She blushed when a hand took her own, squeezed gently, and released. She looked toward him, and her heart began to pound when he smiled. The warmth reached fully to his eyes, and she felt herself grinning sheepishly back.

No words were exchanged between them, and only two other people in the gathering noticed the exchange. Lin, smirking to himself, hid the smile by raising his cup to his lip. And Takigawa, having missed the very obvious movement when Naru placed his hand over Mai's, had only seen the blush and the smile, and could only sputter and speculate.

It was fine, of course. As long as it was what _his_ Mai-chan wanted.

_END_

_

* * *

_

...

Well, it's been just over a year since I started. (And originally I thought I could finish this in four months? What was I thinking?) For everyone who has encouraged me along the way: Thank you! For (in no particular order, and if I missed you I apologize!) Calkat, scarletskies-x/Angelic Kitsune, crazylittlecheezer, Kyia Star, showmethestars, Jade Starlight, Ariana Taniyama, weezerz2490, keywordparamore, flamegirl5500. You probably don't realize how your comments and feedback helped keep the story going. (and Kyia Star, I promise I'm still working on that LinxMai ^_^)

What else can I say? Now that I'm done with this and have a little spare time on my hands, I'm looking forward to getting back and reading all of your latest chapters that I've missed while I was away! I'm sure I'll be posting ecstatic reviews shortly. Until then!


End file.
